


A Hundred Splendid Summers

by Kookykrumbs



Series: House of Summers [4]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution, X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 52,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookykrumbs/pseuds/Kookykrumbs
Summary: Scott/Jean. This is a series of stories that take place in the same universe as my trilogy The Girl From Tomorrow/Wait For Me/Hearts See Through Lies. These will be a collection of short stories exploring Scott and Jean's adventures in their marriage, parenthood, being part of the X-Men, and other day to day challenges. 15th and FINAL installment up!  Jean’s prophesied death is mere days away.  Scott’s on edge.  Rachel and Nathan are oblivious.  Will Scott and Jean’s knowledge of an alternate future be enough to turn the tides of destiny?  COMPLETE!





	1. The Anniversary

** A Hundred Splendid Summers **

** Disclaimer: ** **I don’t own the X-Men.  I don’t make money off them.  I just borrow them every now and again.**

**Author’s Notes:  Hello friends!  I’m back with some more Scott/Jean (and family) fics.  These stories I’ll be posting will all take place in the same universe as my trilogy The Girl From Tomorrow/Wait For Me/Hearts See Through Lies.  Some might take place before, others in between, some after.  Basically, these are stories I was unable to fit into my original trilogy for pacing purposes, but I thought were still worth sharing.  Anyway, enjoy!**

**This chapter takes place between the stories Wait For Me and Hearts See Through Lies.**

**Summary: Scott and Jean have a fight on their wedding anniversary.**

** The Anniversary **

**The Mall**

**April 18 th, 2003**

“Mommy, can we go now?” Four-and-a-half-year-old Nathan Summers whined at his mother.

 

“Not yet, sweetie,” Jean answered her son patiently.  “Remember what I said?  Today is mommy and daddy’s anniversary and we need to buy something special for daddy.”

 

Nate tugged at his mother’s hand.  “But I’m hungry!”

 

“No, you’re not,” Jean said, an amused look on her face as she watched her youngest child continue to whine. 

 

“How do you know?” Nate asked.

 

“Because I’m your mother and I know…  That, and you couldn’t possibly be hungry since we just ate less than an hour ago,” Jean answered, going back to perusing the greeting cards before her. 

 

“This is boring.  Ah wanna go home and play with Rach,” her son said.

 

“In a little while, Nate.  We’re still not done.  Besides, you’re the one who wanted to come with me, remember?  I asked you if you wanted to stay home with your daddy and sister, and you said, ‘no’,” Jean said.  Nate’s shoulder slumped, realizing he wasn’t going to win.

 

Jean smiled inwardly at the look of resignation on her son’s face.  It was the exact look her husband gave her whenever he lost an argument… which was usually.  Jean figured a couple of more hours of keeping Nate away from home would do her daughter, Rachel, some good.  Lately, she’d found her little brother to be more and more of a pest rather than a playmate.  Jean figured it was to be expected with their almost four-year age gap.  But she knew they would grow up to be very close.

 

Jean was perusing the cards section looking for the perfect, romantic card to give her husband for their eleven-year anniversary.  Dear God, had it been that long?  It seemed just like yesterday she had walked down the aisle and married the love of her life.  One thing was for sure, life with Scott was never boring.

 

Jean picked up a card with a light bluish design and opened it.  It read,  _‘You’re the twinkle in my eyes, the smile on my lips, the joy on my face and without you, I am incomplete.  I love you’._   Jean paused for a moment.  Why did those words sound so familiar?  Then it hit her.  Scott wrote those words to her on her birthday card from the year before.

 

Jean frowned, putting the card back where she got it.  But just as quickly, she decided against it, and grabbed the card back and placed it in her shopping basket.  She continued perusing the cards.  She opened a couple of dozen more cards and read the messages in them.  Nothing really stood out.  She got to the end of the aisle, and she picked up a card with an image of two people holding hands on the cover. 

 

“Are you done yet, mommy?” Nate asked sighing. 

 

“Just a few more minutes,” Jean answered absently.  She opened the card and read the message inside.  _‘You brighten my day with the sound of your voice.  You bring so much laughter and love.  You are everything to me, and I was so blessed when God sent you to me.’_

 

This was the same message Scott wrote on Jean’s anniversary card from the year before.  There was no doubt in Jean’s mind now.  Her husband plagiarized at least two cards he’d given her in the past year.  He pretty much took the words right out of one card and put them in another.  Somewhere deep down, Jean knew she was overreacting, but she was angry… and hurt.

 

She closed the card in her hand and placed it in her shopping basket along with the other one.  Her husband was not going to get anything for their anniversary, Jean thought angrily.  Her shopping excursion was at an end.  “Come on, Nate.  We’re going home!” Jean said.

 

“Yay!” Nate yelled, oblivious to his mother’s sudden change in mood.

 

**Thirty minutes later**

**The Boathouse**

Scott looked down at his daughter on the couch who fell asleep while watching re-runs of Duck Tales on television.  He turned down the volume on the TV and put a blanket over his little girl.  He then got up and decided to grab himself a drink from the fridge.

 

It was his and Jean’s anniversary and he had big plans for them later that evening.  He’d asked Jean’s parents if they could watch the kids overnight.  His mother in-law, bless her soul, offered to spend the night at his and Jean’s place so he and his wife could have the evening all to themselves.  Scott had made reservations at Le Bernardin restaurant, and he’d booked a room for them at the Four Seasons as well afterwards. 

 

Scott loved his children, but even he had to admit that having an eight-year-old and a four-year-old around the house made it a challenge for him and Jean to have any time alone.  Things had been so busy and tiring lately that he realized he and his wife hadn’t been intimate in at least three weeks.  They hadn’t gone that long since… well, since Jean gave birth to Nate!  No wonder Rachel had called her daddy cranky just that morning.

 

Scott pulled out a Coke from the fridge and was about to open it when he heard the front door open.  “Hi, daddy!” Nate said, running into the house, forgetting to take off his shoes.

 

Scott bent down to hug his son.  “Hey, buddy!  Let’s keep it down, huh?  Your sister’s napping on the couch.  Did you have a good time with mommy?” Scott asked his son.

 

Nate shrugged.  “It was boring.”

 

Scott chuckled and handed his son a cookie from the counter.  “Go take off your shoes and watch some TV.  Just don’t wake your sister, okay?”  Scott watched as his son ran off into the family room. 

 

Scott looked up and saw his wife, hanging her coat.  His smile quickly faded when he sensed her mood through their psychic link.  “Everything okay, hon?” Scott asked his wife.

 

Jean didn’t answer.  She walked past him without even greeting him and opened the fridge.  She opened herself a 7-Up and gulped down the whole can without taking a breath.  He was in the dog house.  That much was certain.  Jean didn’t even like soft drinks.  Scott racked his brain trying to think of what he may have done to upset his wife.  Everything had been fine between them before she left with Nate.

 

Scott decided to try again.  “Umm, Jean?  You okay?  You don’t seem like yourself.”

 

Jean just raised her eyebrow at him, turned around and walked away.  She headed straight for their bedroom up the stairs.  “Jean wait, what’s the matter?” Scott asked, following her.

 

Jean opened the door to their bedroom, put her purse down on one of the chairs and sat on the bed.  Scott watched his wife sit there just staring out their window.  After several agonizingly long moments, Jean broke the silence.  “Go away, Scott.”

 

Scott shook his head.  “No, not until you tell me what I did.  It’s obvious you’re mad at me.  C’mon, Jean…  It’s not like you to give me the silent treatment.  What’d I do?  I can’t make things right if you don’t tell me what I did.”

 

After a few more seconds of silence, Jean answered, “I wanted to get you a card for our anniversary…  And so, I was reading through a bunch of them at the store today…  Then I came across this one,” Jean said, reaching for her purse and pulling out a greeting card.  She handed it to Scott.

 

Scott opened up the card, read the pre-printed message in it, and gave his wife a confused look.  “I don’t follow, sweetheart…” Scott tentatively said. 

 

Jean sighed, pulled out another card from her purse and handed it to her husband.  Again, Scott opened it up, and read what was in it.  Scott still wasn’t sure what his wife was trying to tell him.  “Jean, these cards are empty, save for the message it already comes with… I’m not sure what you’re trying to tell me,” Scott said.

 

Jean gave him a look that said, ‘You’re an idiot’, got up and grabbed a shoebox from their walk-in closet.  Scott watched his wife dig through a bunch of old cards and letters in there.  After a minute, Jean pulled out two cards.  She handed them to her husband.

 

Scott opened the first one and in his own handwriting it read,  _‘You’re the twinkle in my eyes, the smile on my lips, the joy on my face and without you, I am incomplete.  I love you’._ Oh, shit.  Those were the exact words on the other card.  Scott knew the moment his wife knew he realized what he’d done.. 

 

Jean didn’t say anything.  Instead, she handed him the other card.  Scott already knew what was in it, but he opened it anyway.  Again, in his own handwriting, he read the exact words that were printed in one of the brand-new cards his wife brought home.  No doubt about it.  He was busted! 

 

“Uhh… honey, I-” Scott started.

 

“Did you even mean any of those words you wrote to me, Scott?” Jean asked, hurt written on her beautiful face. 

 

Scott dropped the card, went on his knees and took his wife’s face in his hands. “Of course, Jean!  Every word!  I just…  I just am so bad at putting my feelings into words eloquently that I, you know, resorted to a bit of plagiarism,” Scott said, sheepishly.  “See, Peter had this idea for me to copy the pre-printed message on one greeting card and put in a different one to give to you…  I was asking him for tips on how to be more romantic.”

 

“Great!  Every romantic word my husband’s ever given me came from Hallmark!” Jean said, crossing her arms and turning away from Scott. 

 

“Not all of them!” Scott argued.

 

“Oh really?  Pray tell, which words were yours?” Jean asked wryly. 

 

“Umm…  ‘ _I love you_ ’?” Scott answered hesitantly. 

 

“You’re such a dumb-ass, Scott.” 

 

Jean rolled her eyes and walked past her husband.  She closed their bedroom door behind her with a gentle click.  Scott would have almost preferred she slammed the door. 

 

**Later that evening**

**Le Bernardin Restaurant**

 

Jean hadn’t wanted to go out for dinner after what happened earlier in the day.  Her anger with Scott had since turned into mere annoyance.  And she didn’t have the heart to turn her mother away when she drove all the way to their place just to spend the night with the children.  She hadn’t known that Scott had made plans for a night out just the two of them.

 

Reluctantly, she admitted that his gesture went quite a ways to softening her heart towards him.  Looking back, she supposed she shouldn’t have been surprised.  Her husband wasn’t a man of many words.  Sure, he was very articulate when explaining Math or Physics or even History.  But when it came to expressing himself emotionally, he usually ended up tongue-tied.  It wasn’t really something she paid much attention to because their psychic link always made her privy to his thoughts and feelings.  And his thoughts and feelings always overflowed with love for her.

 

Imagining herself in his shoes, Peter’s solution of plagiarizing a bunch of Hallmark cards probably seemed like a godsend to Scott.  Jean’s thoughts were interrupted by the waiter bringing their meals to them.  “Bon appetit, madame et monsieur!”

 

Jean and Scott kindly thanked their waiter as he made his way back towards the kitchen.  Their food was piping hot, and neither made a move to start eating.  “Thanks for umm… coming out tonight with me, Jean…  I know you’re still mad at me,” Scott said.

 

Jean sighed, sadly.  “I’m not mad anymore, Scott…  I admit, I was hurt that it seemed that every single letter or card you’d ever given me was copyrighted by Hallmark or American Greetings.”

 

“I know, and I feel awful!  I just…  I’m really bad at writing that sort of stuff…  And I wanted it to be special for you…  I know it won’t mean much to you now, but my heart really was in those words…  That’s why I chose them,” Scott said, an embarrassed look on his handsome face. 

 

“Scott, don’t you know that I don’t care how fancy the words are as long as they’re from you and that you mean them?  That’s what makes it special.  Not because the words might be good enough to win a poetry competition somewhere,” Jean said.

 

“I realize that now, honey…  And that’s why I wanted to show you this,” Scott said, handing Jean an envelope.

 

“What’s this?” Jean asked.

 

“I wrote this for you.  It was many years ago, just shortly after we first started dating,” Scott said.

 

Jean opened it, and pulled out a handwritten letter.  It read:

 

“ _Dear Jean, I just wanted to say how happy I’ve been these last few months.  Sometimes, I still have to pinch myself, I’m not sure if I’m living a dream.  Never in my wildest imaginings did I picture you ever wanting to be with me too. You see, you were the woman I never thought I’d fall for._

_And I don’t even know when it started, but suddenly, all those dumb love songs on the radio were about you.  At first, I was angry that I let myself fall for the most beautiful girl at school.  I said to myself, ‘If I ever find that little turd, Cupid, I’m gonna incinerate him with my optic blast once and for all!’.  Trust me, I tried my best not to fall for you._

_You were just so way out of my league that I figured you’d lead to nothing but heartache for me.  But as much as I resisted, I found I liked you more than discounted Whoppers on Whopper Wednesdays.  You grew on me the way Yersinia enterocolitica grows on spoiled bacon.  And before I knew it, I was addicted to you like a back-alley hooker is addicted to crack.  I couldn’t get you out of my head!_ _And lucky me, it turned out you liked me too._

_If it’s true what they say that only dumb people are truly happy, then I must be the dumbest guy on Earth, because having you in my life has made me the happiest man ever.  Now don’t get me wrong, you’re not all sunshine and birthday cakes either.  You’re not perfect.  But you’re all I want.  I love you, Jean.  PS: You’re my favorite cardio workout._ ”

 

Jean snorted at that last sentence.  “Oh, Scott…” 

 

“See, that’s what happens when I just write whatever comes to mind,” Scott said, his shoulders slumping.  “If I’d gone ahead and given you that letter thirteen years ago, you’d have run the other way.”

 

“Scott, that was… the most inelegant, rambling letter full of backhanded compliments I’ve ever read…” Jean said.  “And you know what?  I would have cherished this letter.”

 

“What?  Really?” Scott asked, obviously not believing his ears.

 

“I know you wrote this letter from the heart.  And I know you wrote whatever came to mind with no filters.  Honey, I don’t expect you to be John Keats or Lord Byron.  I know there’s a reason the professor has never given you English or Creative Writing duties.  This letter here is all you.  And that’s all I’ve ever wanted,” Jean said, meaning every word.

 

“I realize that now.  And I’m so sorry about what I did…  If I knew you’d have been fine with the various ramblings of my mind…” Scott said, trailing off.

 

“I’m sorry too, Scott,” Jean said, taking her husband’s hand in hers.

 

“About what?”

 

“For calling you a dumb-ass earlier.  That was unforgivably rude.  You didn’t deserve that,” Jean said, feeling completely remorseful. 

 

Scott smiled and shrugged.  “Just as long as I’m still  _your_  dumb-ass.”

 

Jean laughed loudly, drawing some stares their way.  “I’ll say this much, Scott, you certainly have a way with words.” 

 

“I guess you bring out the poet in me, sweetheart,” Scott answered, taking a bite of his food.

 

“So, your favorite cardio workout huh?” Jean said teasingly.

 

Scott grinned.  “The Danger Room’s got nothing on you, Jean.” 

 

Jean blushed at her husband’s innuendo.  Scott continued. “Speaking of rooms… I got one reserved just for us at the Four Seasons tonight…”

 

“Wow, didn’t you go all out for our anniversary,” Jean said, genuinely impressed.

 

“Only the best for my wife…  What do you say we finish up here and get some exercise?” Scott said.

 

“Let me guess… cardio?” Jean said, giggling. 

 

“Well, this  _is_  a lot of calories we need to burn off,” Scott answered, looking down at the food before them.  “Besides, when was the last time we got in some quality… _workout time_ , without one of the kids knocking on our door?”

 

Jean could only laugh, as she couldn’t argue with that. 

 

**To be continued…**

**Thanks for reading.  I know a lot of you wanted me to make a sequel to Hearts See Through Lies and to turn my trilogy into a quadrilogy.  I didn’t really have enough material for that.  But I realized there were a lot of years in between (also before and after) my trilogy that I never got to explore.  This series will fill all those parts in.  The stories also won’t be in any chronological order.**

 


	2. One Great Big Mix-Up

**Author’s Note: This chapter takes place before Wait For Me.  I was recently watching re-runs of Three’s Company and saw the episode ‘Chrissy’s Hospitality’ and was inspired to write this short story.  Please forgive the fact that the scenario below borders on the almost-absurd, but I kept laughing in my head as I imagined Scott and Jean in the scenario, so I just had to write it.**

**Summary: Jean injures herself and is sent to the hospital.  She finds out she’s pregnant.  Misunderstandings ensue, and Scott thinks she’s dying.**

** One Great Big Mix-Up **

**July 6 th, 1994**

**The Mansion**

“You poor thing, your allergies have been really bothering you for the last couple of days now.  Are you sure you don’t want me to grab you some Benadryl?” Jean asked Ororo whose eyes were red and watering.

 

“I’ll be fine, Jean.  I deal with this every year, I’m used to it,” Ororo said, shrugging.

 

“You look like your boyfriend just broke up with you,” Jean said, laughing.

“Very funny, Jean…  Anyway, I’ve been meaning to ask… You and Scott have been married over two years now, have you thought about getting a place of your own?” Ororo asked Jean who was currently trying to fix a broken flapper in the toilet.

 

“We talk about it a lot.  I mean, it’s convenient here at the mansion for obvious reasons, but at the same time, it’s near impossible to find much privacy with so many students around,” Jean said, not looking up from what she was doing.

 

Jean and Ororo were in the washroom in Scott and Jean’s bedroom.  Jean tried using the toilet that morning and discovered it no longer flushed.  The chain on the flapper snapped and had to be replaced. 

 

“Why don’t you ask the professor about the boathouse at the edge of the grounds?  It needs renovation, but it would be perfect for you and Scott,” Ororo suggested.

 

“It’s funny, I was thinking that too…  I’ll get Scott to bring it up with the prof next chance he gets,” Jean said.

 

“Speaking of our fearless leader, why not just get him to fix the toilet too, Jean?  I mean, do you even know what you’re doing?” Ororo asked, pointing to the toilet Jean was currently working on.

 

“I usually would get Scott to do this, but he called me last night and said that the professor extended their stay in Washington for the Mutant Rights Conference.  He won’t be back for another three days,” Jean said, sighing.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry, Jean.  I know you were scheduled to attend the conference as well, but you’ve been feeling ill lately.  I know how much you miss Scott when he’s away,” Ororo said, putting her hand on her friend’s shoulder.  “I know he hates being away from you too.  He said as much to me the other day just before he left.”

 

“I don’t even know what’s wrong with me, ‘Ro…  I thought I was coming down with something...  I should have just toughed it out and gone with them.  Now with classes being off for the summer, I’m left with far too much time on my hands,” Jean said.

 

“Oh, don’t I know it!  I found myself so bored yesterday, I took a nap.  I can’t remember the last time I did that!” Ororo said, laughing.

 

Jean laughed along with her friend.  She then turned back to the work at hand and placed the cover of the toilet back on.  “There!  That should do it.”

 

Jean made a move to walk around her friend to get to the other side of the toilet when her foot slipped on the wet tiles.  Ororo tried desperately to catch her friend, but it was too late.  Everything happened so fast that Jean didn’t get a chance to save her fall telekinetically and her head hit the counter of the sink with a sickening thud!

 

“Jean!  Are you alright?!” Ororo yelled, holding Jean in her arms.  “Jean?!”  Those were the last words she heard before she lost consciousness. 

 

**Mt. Sinai Hospital**

**1 hour later**

“How are you feeling, Jean?”

 

“Dizzy…  A little nauseated.  My head hurts, that’s for sure,” Jean said, gingerly touching the goose egg she felt having formed on the side of her head.

 

Dr. Kinnear, a middle-aged woman with red hair slightly lighter than Jean’s, answered, “I’ll have to run some tests on you.  I want to make sure we’re not dealing with anything more serious than a possible concussion.  I’ve seen patients hit their head and seem fine, then later die of a cranial hemorrhage or a blood clot.  I want to cover all our bases.  I’ll also want to do a brain scan, as well as an x-ray.  Is there any chance you could be pregnant, Jean?” 

 

Jean quickly opened her mouth to answer, but paused…  Could she be pregnant?  Was that why she’d been tired and feeling sick lately?  Dear God, why hadn’t it occurred to her?  “Umm…  I could be, Doctor…  In fact, now that I think on it, I’ve been feeling a little nauseated lately, even before I hit my head…”

 

“When was the last time you had your period?”  Dr. Kinnear asked.

 

Jean paused to think.  She counted back in her mind…  “Seven weeks, Doctor.”

 

“Ahhh, I see.  Well, we’ll do some tests just to be sure.  I’ll be right back, Jean,” Dr. Kinnear said as she stepped out of the room. 

 

Jean slumped back on her bed.  How could it have not occurred to her?  Jean’s first instinct was to re-establish her psychic link with Scott and reach out to her husband to tell him the likely news.  Their link was inadvertently severed when she lost consciousness.  But doing so would make him privy to exactly how she felt, and she knew it would worry him.  The last thing Jean wanted was for her husband to abandon Professor Xavier in DC and head back to New York.  Ororo promised her she’d speak to Scott right away to let him know everything’s fine.

 

**Some time later**

“How is she, ‘Ro?  What did the doctor say, has she woken up yet?!” Scott’s heart was pounding.  He was in the middle of having lunch with the professor as well as a couple of Senators.  They had been speaking about some proposed bills on mutant rights, when he felt a sharp pain through his link with his wife.  Shortly after, it faded into nothing.  Their link got severed.  Scott ran out of the restaurant not even bothering to give an explanation.

 

“My friend, please calm down, Jean wanted me to tell you she’s fine,” Ororo said, her heart going out to one of her oldest friends.

 

“Then why hasn’t she fixed our link?!  How fine could she be?! She lost consciousness for god's sake, ‘Ro!” Scott yelled over the phone.

 

“I’m sure it’s because she doesn’t want you to worry,” Ororo said.

 

“She doesn’t want me to worry?!  This is making it worse!  Let me talk to her, ‘Ro,” Scott said, as he packed his suitcase in the hotel he was staying at. 

 

“I’m not with her right now, Scott.  The doctor just left her room, in fact I had a chance to talk to her-”

 

“What did the doctor say?” Scott asked.

 

“She said that she’s hoping it’s just a mild concussion.  She said that hopefully the dizziness is just a result of a mild concussion or possibly even a minor ear disturbance…  She said that would be relatively good news,” Ororo answered.

 

“And the bad news?” Scott asked, afraid to hear the answer.

 

“Look, my friend, let’s not even go there-”

 

“And the bad news?!” Scott asked again. 

 

“She said she’ll need more tests done…  But that there’s a possibility there could be a blood clot.  Or possible cranial hemorrhaging.  And that could be very bad.”

 

“How bad?” Scott asked, almost in a whisper.

 

“Very bad…  The worst.”

 

Scott’s blood ran cold. 

 

**Three hours later**

“Well Jean, I have very good news.  All the tests have come back, and you’ve nothing worse than a mild concussion,” Dr. Kinnear said.

 

Jean breathed a sigh of relief.  “And the blood work, Doctor?  Am I pregnant?”

 

The doctor nodded.  “Indeed, you are.  You’ll be due in about seven months…  Congratulations, I’m sure you’ll want to break the news to your husband as soon as possible.”

 

“Oh my God!  Thank you so much, Doctor!” Jean said.

 

“I’m very happy for you.  That being said, I do want you to stay here overnight just so we can monitor you.”  And with that, the doctor left Jean alone in her room.

 

Jean’s heart was filled with joy!  She was going to be a mother!  She was already plotting creative and fun ways to break the news to Scott.  Oh, he’d be thrilled!  Or at least she hoped he’d be.  She didn’t just want to blurt it out to him through their psychic link.  She wanted the occasion to be memorable.  So, she decided to hold off on re-establishing their link just yet… She didn’t want to risk him finding out prematurely. 

 

**The next morning**

“Oh, my friend, that is such wonderful news!!!  I am so happy for you!” Ororo said, embracing Jean.

 

“I feel awful telling you first before Scott, but I really wanted your help in coming up with a fun and creative way to break the news to him.  I want it to be special!” Jean said.  “That, and I couldn’t contain my excitement for much longer!”

 

“I can only imagine your excitement.  It’s not every day you find out such momentous news,” Ororo said.  Jean noticed her friend’s eyes were wet.

 

“Hey ‘Ro, are those tears of joy for me or your allergies?” Jean asked, handing her friend a Kleenex. 

 

Ororo chuckled.  “A bit of both I’d imagine.”

 

“Have you talked to Scott since yesterday?” Jean asked.  “I tried calling him last night when things settled down, but there was no answer.”

 

“I tried calling him early this morning to tell him that the tests all came back negative, but the hotel said he already checked out,” Ororo said.

 

Jean sighed.  “Oh no, I’m sure he cut the trip short because of me.  I feel awful.  He must be trying to catch the first flight back.”

 

“You know there’s nothing we could have done to stop him, Jean.  You mean the world to that husband of yours…  The moment he found out you’d been hurt, well, let’s just say the writing was on the wall,” Ororo said.

 

“I guess you’re right,” Jean said, sighing.

 

“When did the doctor say you could go?” Ororo asked.

 

“The doctor said I could go at any time,” Jean answered. 

 

“Any ideas yet on how to break the news to Scott?” Ororo asked.

 

Jean raised her eyebrow at her friend.  “You’re going to help me come up with ideas, remember?  I’m trying to think of a way to break the news to him easily, but not shockingly…  You know what I mean?”

 

“True, with how much stress he’s been under, I wouldn’t be surprised if the shock of it makes him faint,” Ororo said, jokingly.

 

“It can’t be  _that_  shocking for him,” Jean said, amused.  “Gosh, ‘Ro, you really have to stop crying!  Here…”  Jean said, grabbing a Kleenex for her friend whose watering eyes were getting worse.

 

“I’ll be fine, Jean.”

 

“Ororo, I need to warn you, Scott is very perceptive, please don’t do anything to let on what you know,” Jean said.

 

“I will be ever so careful, Jean.  News like this can only come from you.”

 

**On the other side of the door**

**Mere moments ago**

Scott broke practically every traffic regulation on his way to the hospital.  He ran to the receptionist first and asked for Jean’s room number.  She had quickly pointed him to the right direction.  Scott found the room easily enough.  He had his hand on the doorknob and was about to let himself in when he overheard Ororo’s voice.

 

“Well, let’s just say the writing was on the wall.”  What did that mean? Scott wondered.

 

“I guess you’re right,” he heard his wife respond.

 

Ororo started to say, “When did-” when a loud crash from behind Scott prevented him from hearing the rest.  A child running through the hallway knocked down some medical equipment.  Annoyed, he leaned closer to the door.

 

“The doctor said I could go at any time.” Scott’s heart stopped.   _‘Go at any time?!’_   It couldn’t possibly mean…  Dear God, her tests…  He remembered his exchange with Ororo – “ _How bad?_ ” – “ _Very bad…The worst_.”  Is that why Jean wouldn’t reconnect their link?  Could it be she was dying, and she didn’t want him to know?!

 

Scott’s knees barely held him up, they were shaking uncontrollably. 

 

“Any ideas yet on how to break the news to Scott?”  No, no, no, no!  This can’t be happening!

 

“You’re going to help me come up with ideas, remember?  I’m trying to think of a way to break the news to him easily, but not shockingly…  You know what I mean?”  Dear God, even in her condition, she was still thinking of him.  This had to be a nightmare! 

 

“True, with how much stress he’s been under, I wouldn’t be surprised if the shock of it makes him faint,” Ororo said monotonously.   _Faint?!_   It was already killing him!  Scott struggled to breathe.

 

“It can’t be  _that_  shocking for him,” Jean said.  “Gosh, ‘Ro, you really have to stop crying!  Here…”  Scott felt awful for a moment only thinking of himself and his loss.  Ororo was like a sister to his wife.  She must be devastated! 

 

“Ororo, I need to warn you, Scott is very perceptive, please don’t do anything to let on what you know,” Jean said.  Too late, Scott thought devastated.

 

“I will be ever so careful, Jean.  News like this can only come from you.”

 

Suddenly, without warning, the door opened right before Scott and a surprised look on Ororo’s tear-streaked face greeted him.  They stared at each other for a moment, not saying anything.  His friend looked like she’d been crying for days!  Ororo then broke the silence and asked in a whisper, “How long have you been standing there, Scott?”

 

Scott swallowed through the lump in his throat.  “Long enough,” he managed to choke out.

 

“Oh no…” Ororo leaned forward and whispered into Scott’s ear.  “Please don’t let on that you know.  Jean really wanted to be the one to tell you.”

 

Scott could only nod.  Ororo left him by the door and soon, he let himself in and saw his wife eating some Jello and watching TV.  Jean looked up, most likely having sensed his presence.  Her face lit up and she practically shoved her food aside and threw her arms out to him.  “Scott, I missed you!”

 

Was she putting on a brave face for him?  Scott embraced his wife.  He couldn’t help it, but tears started to well in his eyes.  A good thing he had glasses.  He inhaled the scent of her, memorizing the feel of her in his arms.

 

“Umm, Scott?  You okay?” Jean asked.  He could only nod.  As usual, Jean always thought of him first.  God, how would he ever live without her?  “You uhh…  Can let go now, sweetheart,”  Jean said.

 

“Oh, right… sorry.” Scott hadn’t realized he had clung onto Jean for so long.  He looked at her beautiful face and tried memorizing it, engraving it on his heart.  Was this the look of someone who’s accepted their fate?  “How do you umm… feel?”

 

“Better… They gave me some medication for my headaches,” Jean answered.  “I’m just really eager to go home now, would you mind helping me dress?”

 

“Not at all,” Scott answered.  And in no time, they were on their way back to the mansion.

 

**The following day**

**The mansion**

Something was seriously wrong with her husband.  That much was certain.  He hadn’t slept a wink the night before.  He kept tossing and turning and as a result, she hadn’t slept much either.  When she had asked what was bothering him he kept insisting it was nothing.  Well, it was obviously something!

 

It was 7am and she and Scott were both wide awake, still in bed together.  She looked over at her husband next to her and observed him.  He was pretending to read.  She knew he was just pretending because he’d been on the same page for the last twenty or so minutes. 

 

“Scott, something is obviously troubling you, won’t you tell me what it is?” Jean asked.

 

Scott remained silent.  Even with his glasses obstructing his face it was obvious something pained him.  Jean tried again.  “Scott, please open up to me…  You’re scaring me.”

 

“You want me to open up to you?  You know that goes both ways, right?  You know you can tell me anything too, right?” Scott answered, his voice sounding choked. 

 

“Of course, I know that!” Jean said.

 

“Then why haven’t you re-established our link?” Scott said.

 

“I just…  I will.  I just need some time, I mean…  You’ll see why.  Just trust me, okay?” Jean answered.  She leaned towards Scott and kissed the corner of his mouth, hating that he was frowning.  “I’m going to go and grab some breakfast downstairs, want me to bring you up anything?”

 

“You’re going down?  You shouldn’t be doing anything in your condition!  Just stay in bed, I’ll grab us food.  Overexerting yourself might make things worse!” Scott answered angrily as he made his way out of their bedroom.

 

Jean was left stunned.  Her husband never talked to her so curtly.  And why did he seem so angry.  And what did he mean with  _her condition_?  Did he suspect?  Jean rushed out of their bedroom, and made her way to the other wing of the mansion where Ororo’s bedroom was.  She knocked thrice on the door, then let herself in.

 

A slightly groggy Ororo was still lying in bed.  “I’m sorry to wake you up like this, ‘Ro, but something’s wrong with Scott.”

 

“Huh?  What do you mean?” Ororo answered, still squinting at Jean as she tried adjusting to the light.

 

“He’s been acting miserable and angry and I don’t know why.  One moment he’s coddling me, the next he’s a hundred miles away looking like he’s close to tears.  I don’t know what to think!” Jean said, throwing her hands up in the air.

 

“Oh no…” Ororo whispered.

 

“What?  What is it, ‘Ro?” Jean asked.

 

“I’ve been meaning to get you alone since yesterday, but Scott’s hovered over you since he got back.  Anyway, on my way out of your hospital room yesterday I saw Scott just outside your door…  I think he was standing there for quite some time,” Ororo said.

 

“What do you mean?” Jean asked.

 

“I think he overheard…  I asked him how long he’d been standing there, and his answer was ‘ _long enough_ ’,” Ororo said.

 

“Oh my God!” Jean said, covering her mouth.  “He knows I’m pregnant and he’s unhappy about it!  But why wouldn’t he say anything?!”

 

“Umm… That’s my fault… I told him not to let on that he knew because I told him it meant the world to you to tell him yourself,” Ororo said guiltily. 

 

Jean felt anger welling within her.  If Scott wasn’t happy, he should be man enough to suck it up!  She was pregnant and there was no changing that.  It took two to tango and he was just as responsible for the pregnancy as she was.  Jean left Ororo’s room and headed straight back to hers and Scott’s. 

 

She opened the door to see her husband looking scared.  “Where were you, Jean?!  I told you to stay put and I was going to bring you some food!  You have to take it easy!”

 

Jean ignored his rant.  She stuck her finger at his chest.  “ _You knew!_   You were eavesdropping outside my hospital room and you heard my conversation with ‘Ro!  Admit it!”

 

After a tense moment, Scott slumped on the chair beside their bed and dropped his head in his hands.  “Yeah, I know…”

 

“How could you not say anything?  And here I was fretting on how to break the news to you.  And I’m sorry you’re upset, but you know what?  There’s nothing we can do about it now!” Jean said, angrily.

 

“I’m not giving up, Jean!  I’m going to take you to whatever doctor I need to take you to, to make sure we can fix this!  I can’t accept any other outcome!” Scott yelled.

 

“You’re going to have to!” Jean said.  “You have about seven months to make your peace with this, and if you can’t find it in yourself to do that…  Then tell me now.”

 

The blood drained from her husband’s face.  Jean worried for a moment that he might faint.  “Seven months?!   _Seven months?!_   God, I thought we had more time!” Scott said, anguish lacing his voice.

 

“Well, we don’t…  I found out a little late,” Jean said, the fight drained out of her.  She always dreamed that Scott would be so happy to find out he was going to be a father.  This was heartbreaking.  She couldn’t help it, she started to cry.

 

“Oh, Jean, please don’t cry!” Scott said, pulling her into his arms.

 

Jean resisted his attempt at trying to hold her, she was still so angry.  “I thought this was what we wanted!  What’s changed, Scott?”

 

“Wanted?!  For god's sake, Jean!  In what universe would I ever  _want_  to lose you?!” Scott yelled.

 

What?  Okay, now she was confused.  “Lose me?  What are you talking about?”

 

“I’m talking about-” But Scott paused.  He had a perplexed look on his face.  “Wait… What are  _you_  talking about?”

 

“I’m talking about our baby…  I thought we were ready to start a family, and now you’re all upset that we finally are,” Jean said.

 

“A baby?  What baby?” Scott asked, a completely confused look on his exhausted face.

 

“I thought you knew!  You heard my conversation with Ororo, you admitted so yourself!” Jean said.

 

“I did…  Or, at least I thought I did…” Scott mumbled.

 

That was it, Jean had had enough!  In an instant, Jean opened up their psychic link and as fast as the speed of thought, she had her answer.  Jean gasped.

 

“Oh my God, you thought I was  _dying_?!” Jean cried.

 

“Oh my God, you’re pregnant?!” Scott sputtered at the same time.

 

The two of them just stared at each other for the longest time, unable to believe the gross misunderstanding that just occurred between them.  Then suddenly, like a madman, Scott started laughing! 

 

“You’re going to be okay!” Scott lifted Jean and twirled her around.  “And I’m going to be a father!”

 

Jean laughed, her tears of sorrow just minutes before now turned to tears of joy.  “ _This_  was the reaction I wanted from you!”

 

Scott finally put her down and just held her tightly in his arms, resting his cheek on the top of her head.  “This misunderstanding aged me at least two decades,” Scott said, wryly. 

 

“That’ll teach you to eavesdrop,” Jean replied drolly. 

 

“I suppose I can’t argue that,” Scott said.  “But from now on, you’re never allowed to take away our psychic link.”

 

“Deal,” Jean said, then mumbled, “Until the next time I want to surprise you.”

 

“What?!”

 

**To be continued…**

**I know, I know… This scenario would never happen in the movies or the comic books.  But I couldn’t help but play this little setup in my mind over and over again until I got it down on paper.  Anyway, I hope you had as much fun reading this as I did writing it.**


	3. The Hockey Stick

**Author’s Note: This chapter takes place almost a year after Wait For Me (but before its epilogue).  I was recently watching re-runs of Everybody Loves Raymond and saw the episode where Ray and Debra fought over whether or not to tell Ally that Santa wasn’t real.  It inspired me to write this short story.  Just a reminder, that this story takes place after X-Men Apocalypse so Alex Summers/Havok is dead.**

**Summary: Scott realizes that an autographed hockey stick his brother gave him as a child was a fake.  Terribly disappointed, he swears never to lie to his children.  Rachel puts him to the test when she asks about Santa Claus.**

** The Hockey Stick **

**December 23 rd, 1999**

**The Boathouse**

“Ouch!” Scott yelped, hitting his shin on an open box in the living room.

 

“Careful, honey!  We don’t want to damage any of the stuff before we give them to charity,” Jean said, not looking up from labeling a bunch of boxes on the other side of the living room.

 

Scott could only raise his eyebrow at his wife.  “By the way, I’m okay,” Scott said sarcastically.

 

Jean laughed and rolled her eyes.  “You’re such a baby, Scott.”

 

Scott weaved through the cluttered living room to make his way over to his wife who started packing another box.  Scott peered down to see what she was putting in there, then he noticed a stick on the floor beside her.

 

“Jean, this is my Wayne Gretzky signed hockey stick!  Don’t tell me you were giving this away to charity!” Scott said.

 

“It was just clutter in our closet.  Besides, you haven’t even looked at it since we moved in here just before Rachel was born,” Jean said.

 

“Doesn’t mean I want you to give it away.  This was signed by Wayne Gretzky himself!” Scott said.

 

His wife just gave him a blank stare.

 

“You know who Wayne Gretzky is, don’t you?” Scott asked.

 

“Let me guess, he plays hockey?” Jean replied dryly. 

 

“He’s the greatest hockey player who ever lived!  And my brother Alex got him to sign this for me and he gave this to me on my twelfth birthday,” Scott answered.

 

“Oh, I didn’t know you got this from Alex, I-”

 

“Hey guys!” Peter said, interrupting Jean and letting himself in through the front door.  “My God, what’s with all these boxes?”

 

“They’re mostly my stuff,” Scott answered.  “Jean and I… we couldn’t make it work.  We’re getting divorced.”

 

“That’s too bad.  Mind if I call her?” Peter asked, playing right along and putting his hand on Jean’s back.

 

Scott frowned and crossed his arms.  “Try it, and I’ll blast you to kingdom come,” Scott said in his deadpan voice.

 

Jean and Peter laughed.  “Stop teasing him, Peter.  Otherwise he won’t make your favorite French toast anymore for breakfast,” Jean said.

 

“He started it!” Peter said.

 

“You know my husband, he can dish it out, but he can’t take it,” Jean said in between giggles.

 

“Hey!  That’s not true!  Besides, if he thought we were really getting divorced maybe he’d stop coming here almost every morning to eat our food,” Scott said, unable to help but crack a smile. 

 

“No way, Scotty, breakfast here at the Summers’ is a tradition,” Peter answered.

 

Before Scott could say anything, Hank walked through their front door.  “Hey guys, what’s for breakfast?”

 

“Hey Hank, Scott was just about to start breakfast but got sidetracked,” Jean answered.

 

Hank approached Scott who was still holding his hockey stick.  “Hey Scott, that’s quite a vintage hockey stick you got there.”

  
“Yeah, it’s signed by Wayne Gretzky, see?” Scott said, showing the stick to Hank. 

 

Hank observed the signature.  “Hmm…  Gosh, I hate to break it to you Scott, but that looks fake.”

 

“What do you mean?” Scott asked, looking at the signature.

 

“Well, first of all, Gretzky always signed stuff with 99 beside his signature.  There’s none here.  Second of all, there’s no loop on the ‘z’ here…  I know because I’m a big fan of Gretzky myself, and I bought a few of his signed jerseys,” Hank said.

 

“What?!  No way!  Alex told me he got Gretzky to sign it!” Scott said, unable to believe his friend.

 

“Sorry, Scott…  But I’m sure that’s a fake.  If you ever try to sell it, you might get accused of being a fraudster,” Hank said.

 

“You’re sure?” Scott asked.

 

“Unfortunately,” Hank said.

 

“Well...  I never bothered to verify it or anything… I uhh… Here, Jean, just include it with the other stuff for charity then...  It’s obviously not worth anything,” Scott said, handing the stick to his wife, a bit embarrassed.  “I’ll go start on breakfast.” 

 

And with that, Scott put on a fake smile and went to the kitchen.

 

**The following morning**

Scott just had three more boxes to tape up, then he would be all finished and he could drop all the stuff over at the local charity.  He went to start sealing up another box when he noticed the hockey stick he gave Jean permission to give away was leaned against the wall behind the couch.

 

“Jean, honey, why didn’t you pack this up?” Scott yelled to his wife who was upstairs.

 

Jean came down with one-year-old Nate in her arms.  “What was that, Scott?”

 

“I asked, why didn’t you pack this up?” Scott asked, pointing to the hockey stick.

 

“Because…  I sensed how hurt you were when Hank told you it wasn’t really signed by Grentsky,” Jean answered.

 

“ _Gretzky_ , honey…  And I’m fine.  I don’t care,” Scott said, running his hand through his hair. 

 

“Yeah, you do…  C’mon, sweetheart.  Talk to me.  I’m not one of the guys, you don’t have to act like you don’t care,” Jean said, placing Nate in his playpen then giving her husband a hug. 

 

Scott sighed, knowing it was useless to lie to his wife with whom he shared a psychic rapport.  “You know, I still remember the day Alex gave this to me,” Scott said, picking up the stick.  “I went around the whole neighborhood showing all my friends.  I slept with it for months…”

 

“Oh, Scott…”

 

“Anyway, I just thought that for one moment, the greatest hockey player in the world thought of me when he signed this.  He signed it to me, see?” Scott pointed to his name on the stick.  “He even wished me luck…   _Good_ , luck…  Anyway, it’s one of the last things Alex gave me…  I can’t believe he’d lie to me and say he got it signed by Gretzky when he really didn’t.”

 

“He just wanted to make you happy, sweetheart,” Jean said, taking her husband’s hand in hers.

 

“Well, it’s just disappointed me instead,” Scott said.  “And you know what, Jean?  I think this is a good lesson for me.  I’m never going to lie to any of my children.  Never!”

 

Jean just smiled at her husband, an amused look on her face.  “Yes, you will, darling.”

 

“No, I won’t!  I swear it!” Scott said.

 

“Really?  How about, ‘ _When the ice-cream truck plays music, that means it’s out of ice-cream._ ’ Or how about, ‘ _If you don’t behave, McDonalds will give you a sad meal, not a happy meal_.’ Or how about ‘ _That’s not a toy store, it’s a toy museum_.’ Or how about-”

 

“Okay, okay, I get the point, Jean!  Let me be specific then…   _Moving forward_ , I will only tell my children the truth!” Scott said.

 

“Scott, don’t let your disappointment with-”

 

“Daddy, how come my doll’s in the box over there?” Rachel said, walking in and interrupting her parents’ conversation.

 

“Well, sweetie,” Scott said, picking up his daughter and sitting her on his lap.  “They’re going to other children for Christmas.”

 

“Why?” Rachel asked, innocently.

 

“Because they don’t have dolls and toys like you and your brother do.  That’s why we’ll share with them,” Scott answered.

 

“But won’t Santa give them toys, daddy?” Rachel asked.

 

“Umm…”  Scott had no idea his resolve would be tested mere seconds after his grand proclamation.  His wife just smiled at him, semi-mockingly. 

 

“Daddy?” Rachel asked again.

 

“Well, umm…  Could you uhh… repeat the question?” Scott asked, trying to think of what to say.

 

“Doesn’t Santa give the other children toys?” Rachel asked.

 

“Sweetheart…” Scott said, shifting Rachel on his lap. “You see…  I don’t know how to break this to you, but the truth is-”

 

“Don’t you dare, Scott!” Jean hissed, not letting her husband finish.  Jean gave her husband  _the_  look that never failed to put the fear of God in him.

 

“Okay, what I meant to say, Rach…  The thing is… The answer to that question comes down to the basic nature of reality owww!” Jean gave him a telekinetic kick in the shin.  Scott tried glaring at his wife from behind his glasses.  “What was that for?” Scott gritted through his teeth.

 

Jean gave her husband a sardonic look back, but didn’t say anything.

 

Scott tried to pick up where he left off.  “The thing is, honey…  I don’t know how to tell you this, but mphfff-”

 

Jean covered her husband’s mouth with her hand, and bent down to be eye-level with their daughter.  “Rachel, honey, Santa  _does_ give children toys for Christmas.  But you see, this year he has so much to carry.  And he’s so out of shape.  So, he asked mommy and daddy to be Santa’s helpers and that’s why we’re giving toys to the children,” Jean said.

 

“Oh, okay,” Rachel said, accepting her mother’s explanation easily enough. 

 

“Good, now go on and play…  I’m going to have a looong talk with your daddy about the nature of  _his_  reality,” Jean said, giving her husband an annoyed look as their daughter ran off to play.

 

When Rachel was out of earshot, Jean said angrily, “Look, Scott, I know you’re upset that your dead brother lied to you some twenty years ago, but how can you  _think_ about outing Santa?!”

 

“Would you rather she heard it on the streets?!” Scott argued petulantly.

 

Before Jean could answer, they heard a knock on their door.  Scott opened it and saw it was the professor.  “Scott, Jean, I could hear you two arguing outside.  Is everything alright?” Professor Xavier asked.

 

“Rachel asked about Santa and Scott wanted to tell her the truth,” Jean said.

 

“The truth?  You mean that Santa doesn’t exist?” the professor asked.

 

“Precisely,” Jean answered wryly. 

 

“Good God, Scott!  Rachel’s not even five years old yet, you Scrooge!”

 

Scott sighed, feeling outnumbered.  “Look, you two, I’m not trying to be the bad guy here.  I just want to be honest with my daughter.  I don’t want to lie to her.”

 

Professor Xavier burst out laughing.  “Of course, we lie!  We all lie!  That’s what makes for a healthy and fun childhood.”

 

Scott, realizing he wasn’t going to win, just rolled his eyes and left his wife and the professor to themselves, not even bothering to ask what brought the professor over to their place. 

 

**Later that afternoon**

 

“Scott, what are you doing?!” Jean asked as she saw her husband throwing his hockey stick in the dumpster outside their house.

 

“I’m clearing out clutter,” Scott answered.

 

“No, you’re not.  You’re still upset,” Jean said.

 

“It’s worth nothing, Jean.  Alex probably just forged Wayne Gretzky’s signature and led me to believe I had the genuine article,” Scott said.

 

Jean telekinetically took the stick out of the huge garbage bin.  “Scott, listen to me…  Alex loved you so much…  I never got a chance to know him well, but I learned that much in the brief moment I touched his mind all those years ago.”

 

Scott didn’t say anything.

 

Jean continued. “I’m not a sports fan, Scott… But I can only imagine how difficult it is to get a star athlete to sign a piece of equipment.  Knowing what I know about Alex, I had no doubt he waited in countless arenas trying to find the opportunity to get that autograph for you.  But your birthday was probably just around the corner and he ran out of time…  So, to make you happy, he probably spent hours practicing the signature just so he could give this to you.”

 

Scott was silent for several moments.  “…  I guess so…” Scott said, finally relenting.

 

“If Rachel or Nate wanted something so badly…  Something you desperately wanted to give to them but couldn’t…  Would you resort to doing the same thing?” Jean asked.

 

Scott shrugged.  “I don’t know…  Perhaps,” he admitted.  Her husband reached out and took the stick from her hand.

 

“What are you going to do with that?” Jean asked.

 

“I’m gonna hang on to it,” Scott said.

 

“Really?  You changed your mind?  You’re going to keep it?” Jean asked.

 

“Yeah, it’s one of the last things Alex gave me.  Thanks, Jean, for getting me to see the value in it.  I love you, hon,” Scott said, kissing his wife.

 

“I love you too, Scott.  And so, you’re happy with it?  Even though you know it’s a fake?” Jean asked, just wanting to make sure.

 

“Yeah… Yeah, I am,” Scott said honestly.

 

“Well that’s good…  Then you’ll love the Rolex I got you for Christmas,” Jean said, laughing.

 

Scott embraced his wife and laughed right along with her.

 

**Later that night**

“Ho, ho, ho!” Scott said, in as deep a voice as he could muster.  He tried waking up his daughter who was fast asleep in bed.

 

“Ho, ho, ho!” Scott tried again.  Rachel stirred a bit.  Scott had borrowed Hank’s Santa outfit and decided after all that he didn’t want to steal the idea of Santa from his little girl.  He’d never been so uncomfortable in a costume before, but for Rachel, he’d do anything. 

 

Rachel finally opened her eyes.  “Who’s there?” Rachel asked, not recognizing Scott under the fat, red suit. 

 

“Why, it’s me, Santa!” Scott said, in his faux voice.

 

Rachel gasped.  “Santa!”

 

“Have you been a good girl?” Scott asked.

 

“Yup!  I helped give toys to the children because I wanted to be your helper,” Rachel said proudly.

 

“And you did a wonderful job, and because you’ve been such a good girl, I left presents for you downstairs under your tree,” Scott said.

 

The joy on his daughter’s face was indescribable.  It melted Scott’s heart just a little.  Rachel was about to hop out of bed, when Scott gently put his hand on her shoulder.  “But you have to wait until morning to see them with your mom and dad and little brother.”

 

“Oh, okay… Santa?  Did you eat the cookies and milk I left you downstairs?” Rachel asked.

 

“I sure did…  As you can see,” Scott said, patting the huge pillow he tied to his chest.  “Anyway, you go back to sleep now while I deliver all the rest of the presents to the uhh… you know, rest of the world.”

 

“Okay, I’ll see you next year, right?” Rachel asked eagerly.

 

“You sure will.  Good night, Rachel,” Scott said, turning towards the door.

 

“Santa, can I ask you a question?” Rachel said.

 

“Uhh… sure.”

 

“How come you got glasses on just like my daddy’s?” Rachel asked.

 

“Oh, umm… these… Well, you see… I uhh… asked your daddy to give me one…  Because they’re cool,” Scott said lamely. 

 

But Rachel just smiled at him.  “Yup, my daddy’s cool.”

 

Scott smiled at his daughter and quietly made his way out of her bedroom.  He walked down the stairs and decided to eat those cookies and milk before Rachel woke up the next morning.  His wife was downstairs wrapping the last of the gifts for the children.

 

She smiled that breathtaking smile of hers and walked towards him.  “Thank you, Scott…  That meant the world to her.”

 

“Yeah well, you guys mean the world to me,” Scott said, slowly leading his wife below the mistletoe and kissing her passionately. 

 

Unbeknownst to the two loving parents, their little girl snuck out of her bedroom and was watching them.  The following morning, she regaled her aunts and uncles of how she saw her mommy kissing Santa Claus last night. 

 

**To be continued…**

**Thanks so much for reading… I was in a bit of a sappy kind of mood.  I hope you enjoyed this installment.  Again, all credit goes to the Everybody Loves Raymond episode ‘The Ball’.  If you guys ever get a chance to watch it on re-runs, it’s an awesome show and was definitely the inspiration for this.**

 


	4. Monsters Under The Bed

**Author’s Note: This chapter takes place after the last chapter of Wait For Me (but before its epilogue).  For those who read my previous installment “The Hockey Stick”, this takes place just a few months before that.  The story below is once again inspired by an episode of Everybody Loves Raymond I saw last night where Ally refused to sleep in her own bed and Ray had to resort to some tough love.  I could imagine Scott doing that.**

**Summary: Rachel insists there are monsters in her bedroom and refuses to sleep there.  A sleep deprived Scott and Jean argue over how to handle it.**

 

** Monsters Under The Bed **

**September 6 th, 1999**

**2:30am**

**The Boathouse**

_The smell of the salty sea tingled Scott’s nose as he breathed in a breath of fresh air.  Jean was lying on his chest and he could feel the strands of her hair tickle his chin.  The heat of the sun washed over them like a comfortable blanket.  Scott decided he was in an amorous mood and placed feather-light kisses on his wife hoping to wake her up.  Jean began to stir, and he rolled her underneath him.  He began divesting her of her clothes when she kicked him between the legs!_

 

“AAAAHHHHH!” Scott screamed an octave higher than he knew he was capable of.  He fell out of bed with a hard thump.

 

Jean shot out of bed.  “Scott?!  My God, what happened to you?”

 

Scott couldn’t answer at first.  He was writhing on the floor trying not to throw up.  When he finally managed to breathe again, he answered angrily, “You kicked me!”

 

“No, I didn’t!” Jean said.  “My back was turned to you.”

 

Scott managed to get on his hands and knees.  “Well, if it was just a dream, I wouldn’t be in this much pain right now!”

 

“Is there anything I can do, Scott?” Jean asked, obviously feeling her husband’s agony through their link.

 

“Can you find it in yourself to love half a man?” Scott answered sarcastically.

 

Jean just rolled her eyes.  “It must have been Rachel.  She must have jerked in her sleep and accidentally kicked you,” Jean said, realization dawning on her.

 

“Rachel?”  Scott asked.

 

“Yeah,” Jean said, pulling the blanket back, revealing a deeply-asleep Rachel curled up beside her.

 

“She wasn’t here when we fell asleep,” Scott said between breaths.

 

“You were already fast asleep when she knocked on our door just after midnight.  She said she had a bad dream and wanted to sleep with us,” Jean answered. 

 

“This is the third night this week,” Scott said, finally managing to haul himself back into bed.

 

“I know, honey…  It’s just a stage, I’m sure.  Come on, let’s go back to sleep,” Jean said, reaching for the lamp to turn it back off.

 

“I suppose it’s a good thing we decided to stop having more kids after Nate,” Scott mumbled.  Jean just giggled through their psychic link.

 

**The following evening**

“Remind me again why we had kids,” Jean said jokingly as she cleaned up the last of the scattered toys in the living room.

 

“Because I’m such a sexy beast,” Scott said in a deadpan voice.

 

Jean burst out laughing.  “Right…”

 

“Way to crush a man’s ego, sweetheart,” Scott said wryly.

 

Jean was about to respond when they heard the pitter patter of little feet come down the stairs.  They looked up to see Rachel come down clutching her teddy bear.

 

“Darling, why aren’t you asleep?  Did you need to go potty?” Jean asked her daughter.

 

Rachel shook her head.  “I can’t sleep.”

 

“Why not, sweetie?” Scott asked, putting down the box of toys he had in his hands and walked towards his daughter. 

 

“I’m scared,” Rachel whispered.

 

“Why?” Jean asked.

 

“There’s monsters under my bed,” Rachel said pitifully. 

 

“No, there’s not,” Scott said.  “I looked under there myself.”

 

“Can I sleep with you and mommy tonight?” Rachel asked, giving her father her biggest doe-eyed look.

 

“Honey, you have your own beautiful bed…  which daddy spent two days putting together…” Scott answered, trying to hide his frustration.

 

“But there’s a monster,” Rachel said, her bottom lip quivering. 

 

Before Scott could answer, Jean jumped in.  “Okay, honey, you can sleep with me and daddy tonight.”

 

“Yay!” Rachel squealed and ran back up the stairs.  She obviously didn’t want to give her father a chance to object.

 

Scott frowned at his wife.  “What’d you do that for?”

 

“Rachel wouldn’t have been able to sleep tonight, and she needs her rest,” Jean answered.

 

“Her rest?  What about  _my_  rest?” Scott asked.

 

“She’s afraid of monsters, Scott,” Jean replied.

 

“Yeah, well…  I’m afraid of her!  My voice still hasn’t gone back to normal since she kicked me in the nuts last night,” Scott said, cringing at the memory.

 

Jean rolled her eyes.  “Well, what do you want to do about it?”

 

“I don’t know!” Scott said, exasperated.  “What does the manual say?”

 

“What manual?” Jean asked, looking at her husband as if he’d grown two heads.

 

“The one on how to grow a kid,” Scott answered sarcastically. 

 

“Look, Scott, she’ll grow out of it and when she does-”

 

“I can’t keep on doing this.  I can’t go to work so early and teach when I’m this tired,” Scott said, running his hand through his hair in frustration.

 

“Well, what about me?  I’m losing sleep too,” Jean answered.

 

“So?  You don’t have to wo-uhhh…”

 

“What was that, Scott?  I don’t have to whaaaaa?” Jean threw back, mimicking her husband.  “You don’t think I do any work because I’m still on my mat leave?”

 

Scott had a dear-in-the-headlights look.  “…  You see?!  I can’t think clearly with no sleep!”  And Scott ran up the stairs before he dug himself a deeper hole.

 

**The following day**

**The Mansion**

“Even with your glasses hiding your eyes, you look exhausted, my friend,” Kurt said, taking a bite out of his lunch.

 

Scott could only nod.  He, Kurt and Peter were eating lunch in the mess hall.  Scott was so tired, he’d only realized that he hadn’t even taken a bite out of the sandwich Jean had made for him. 

 

“Yeah, has Jean been keeping you up doing unimaginably wicked things to you?” Peter asked.

 

Kurt gasped.  “For god's sake, Peter!  Have you no filter?!”

 

Peter just shrugged.  “Well, Scott?  What’s turned you into such a zombie?”

 

“Rachel’s scared of monsters and she won’t sleep in her own room.  She tosses and turns constantly, and it’s kept me awake most of the night,” Scott answered dejectedly. 

 

“Oh man, that stage, huh?” Peter said sympathetically. 

 

“Poor, Rachel,” Kurt said, shaking his head.

 

“Poor Rachel?  Ha!  More like poor Scott,” Peter said.  He turned to Scott.  “Man, you have to find a way to get Rachel to sleep in her own room again, otherwise you’ll never see an end to it.”

 

Scott sighed.  “I’m trying to think of a way, but she’s scared.  And Jean seems to think the best way to handle it is to let her outgrow the phase.”

 

“She’ll never outgrow anything if you keep coddling her,” Peter answered.

 

“I hate to agree with Peter, but I think he’s right.  Rachel will become too accustomed to sleeping in your room and it’ll become too hard to get her to go back to her own,” Kurt said.

 

“I can’t physically force her to sleep in her room,” Scott answered.  “She’ll just keep coming back.”

 

“For god's sake, Scott.  Don’t raise a sissy now!” Peter said.

 

Scott raised his eyebrow at his friend.  “Peter, she’s four.”

 

“You gotta put your foot down, man.  If you don’t fix this thing with Rachel, before you know it, Nate will be sleeping with you and Jean as well.  Mark my words, my friend,” Peter said.

 

“I don’t know if I can put my foot down like that.  It might be too traumatizing for her if I force her to sleep alone.  I can’t put my little girl through that,” Scott said, his shoulders slumping.

 

“It’s called tough love, Scott.  Do you want to send Rachel out into the real world just to have her move right back in with you and Jean?” Peter said.

 

“I think Peter may have a point, my friend,” Kurt added.

 

“And trust me, Scott.  If you don’t do something about this now, your sex life will die a miserable death.  Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Peter said.

 

**Later that night**

 

“Mommy?  Daddy?  Can you read me another story?” Rachel yelled from her bedroom across the hall.

 

Scott and Jean were in bed in their own room trying to get some sleep.  Scott had put Rachel to bed himself and told her that she had to stay in her own room because mommy and daddy had their own room and little kids had theirs.  And that’s how the world worked, according to Scott anyway. 

 

“I’m thirsty!  Can I have a drink?” Rachel continued to yell from her room.

 

“For god's sake, Scott!  We’re never going to get any sleep like this!  This was your idea, deal with her!” Jean said, exasperated. 

 

“Jean, I explained this already.  The idea is  _not_  to deal with her,” Scott answered.

 

“Oh really?  Are you naïve enough to believe she’ll stop?”

 

As if on cue, Rachel yelled, “Can I have another night light?”

 

Scott sighed.  “If you coddle her, she’ll never move out!”

 

“Really?  Is that your most pressing concern with our four-year-old right now, Scott?” Jean asked sarcastically.

 

Rachel continued yelling. “I’m hungry!”

 

“It’s called tough love, Jean.  It’s for her own good,” Scott answered.

 

“You know, there’s a striking similarity to the tough love plan, and the daddy does nothing plan,” Jean said sardonically. 

 

“You gotta trust me, Jean.  The plan makes sense,” Scott insisted.

 

“Well, it doesn’t to me,” Jean said, as she threw the blanket away, got up and headed towards their bedroom door.

 

“Jean, come back here.  You’re going to turn her into a sissy!” Scott said, grabbing his wife’s nightgown and pulling her back.

 

“Let go!” Jean said, swatting at her husband’s hold on her.

 

“Don’t bring her in here.  You’re going to undo all my work!” Scott said.

 

Jean glared at her husband.  “I’m not bringing her in here to sleep with us.  I’m going to sleep with her.  Heaven forbid we should disturb you, Scott.”

 

“C’mon, Jean!  I can’t sleep all by myself!” But before Scott could finish, his wife slammed the door behind her.

 

**The following morning**

Scott groggily dragged his feet down the stairs.  He saw Nate in his playpen and Rachel watching TV in the living room.  His daughter saw him approach and happily greeted him.  “Good morning, daddy!”

 

Scott bent down to kiss his daughter on her forehead.  “Hi sweetie, did you have a good sleep?”

 

“Yup ah did!” Rachel answered enthusiastically. 

 

“Well, that’s good for you,” Scott mumbled as he made his way to the kitchen where his wife was washing the dishes.

 

Jean seemed to sense her husband approach and turned around from the sink.  “Oh, don’t even act like you’re tired!  You had a whole queen size bed all to yourself…  I, on the other hand, slept on the very edge of a single bed, and nearly fell off twice last night.”

 

“I didn’t get any sleep last night, Jean.  I was just as sleepless as you,” Scott said, pouring himself a cup of coffee. 

 

“And why is that?” Jean asked.

 

“Because…  I told you, I can’t sleep all by myself.  I’ve grown accustomed to your snoring,” Scott answered.

 

“I do not snore!” Jean said indignantly. 

 

“Yeah, you do.  It’s like this whistling sound that comes out of your nose,” Scott said, trying to mimic the sound.

 

Jean scoffed.  “I don’t even have the energy to argue with you right now, Scott.”

 

“Jean, what are we gonna do?  We can’t go on like this,” Scott said.

 

Jean sighed.  “I don’t know…  But it’s something we’ll have to figure out another time.  You’ll be late for your first class if you don’t leave soon, and I have to drive Rachel to preschool in half an hour.”

 

Scott looked at the clock and realized his wife was right.  He quickly finished his coffee, grabbed his notes and headed out.

 

**Later that night**

Jean lay stiff on the edge of Rachel’s bed.  Her daughter finally fell asleep.  A part of Jean was tempted to tiptoe out of there and join her husband in their bedroom.  But if Rachel woke up in the middle of the night to find she was alone, she’d just end up waking both her and Scott.  Jean sighed wondering if she should have supported her husband more with his tough love approach.  But she was so exhausted she ended up choosing the path of least resistance.

 

She also missed sleeping in her husband’s arms.  If she were to move back into their bedroom, she’d have to swallow her pride as well.  Jean’s thoughts were interrupted when Rachel’s bedroom door opened.  It was her husband.  He was carrying one of their spare mattresses with him.

 

“Scott, what are you doing?” Jean whispered.

 

“Well, you’re not sleeping well here, and I’m not sleeping well without you…  I figured another approach was needed,” Scott answered.

 

“Which is?” Jean asked.

 

“We’ll both sleep here.  See, I spent all day thinking about this.  We work best when we work in tandem.  These last couple of days, we’ve been at odds…  That’s why we haven’t been successful.  But together, I think we can get Rachel to start sleeping on her own.” 

 

“You’re right, Scott.  Sorry, I haven’t been very receptive with trying to solve this together.  I’ve just been so tired I ended up caving to whatever was easiest,” Jean admitted.

 

“I think you had the right idea, actually.  We can get her accustomed to sleeping in her own bed again, but with the comfort of knowing that we’re here.  Eventually, she’ll become more and more comfortable and we’ll be able to slowly move back into our room,” Scott said.

 

“Hence the mattress,” Jean said, pointing to the mattress her husband settled on the floor parallel to Rachel’s bed.

 

“Exactly.  We might as well get comfortable.  It could be a few weeks before we end up moving back into our bedroom.  But I’m determined to solve our little problem no matter what,” Scott said.

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yeah…  I got scared when Peter told me my sex life would die a miserable death if I didn’t find a way to get Rachel to permanently go back to sleeping in her own bed.”

 

Jean had to stifle a laugh.  “That’ll never happen, darling.”

 

“Really?”

 

Jean nodded.  “You’re a sexy beast remember?  I just can’t keep my hands off you.”

 

Scott burst out laughing. 

 

**To be continued**

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed this latest glimpse into the everyday trials of Scott and Jean and their family.  Thanks so much for reading.**

 


	5. Pants On Fire

** Author’s Note: This chapter takes place approximately 4 months before my story, Wait For Me.  Jean is 8 months pregnant and Rachel is 3 years old. **

****

** Summary:  Scott goes on a date.  It’s not with Jean.  It’s all Peter’s fault.  Hilarity ensues. **

****

** Pants On Fire **

** September 4th, 1998 **

** Finnerty’s Sports Bar **

“Would you stop being such a kill joy, Scott,” Peter said, completely exasperated with his friend.  “Come shoot some pool with me.”

“I thought you said we were only going for a couple of drinks.  We’ve had more than a couple now.  I want to go home,” Scott answered, looking at his watch.

Peter sighed.  “It’s only 8pm, man.  Live a little, sheesh!”

Scott just raised his eyebrow at his friend.

“Look, Scott…  I got strict instructions from Jean to make you have a little fun, but more importantly, to keep you out of her hair.  She doesn’t want you home before 11pm at least,” Peter said.

“She said that?” Scott asked, looking a little hurt.

“Well, not exactly…  But you have been driving her up the wall with your over protectiveness.  Even I noticed you’ve been hovering over her every moment of the day.  Dude, she’s pregnant, not made out of glass.”

“I haven’t been that bad.  It’s just that she’s only three weeks away from her due date, and little Rach is quite a handful.  I don’t want her overtaxing herself,” Scott answered.

“This is her second pregnancy, Scott.  She knows what she’s doing.  Besides, your psychic link with her would let you know immediately if there was anything wrong, right?” Peter asked.

“Yeah…” Scott answered reluctantly. 

“Okay, how about we skip the pool game for now.  You’re obviously not in the mood.  I’m going over there to play some pinball.  You wanna stay here and watch the game?” Peter asked.

“Yeah,” Scott said, turning back to the television.

Peter sighed and made his way to the pinball machines.  He thought back to earlier that day.  Jean had stopped by his classroom just after he dismissed his students.  She had practically begged him to take her husband out for a night.  The last straw apparently was when Scott saw Jean lifting Rachel and freaked out. 

Now granted, he couldn’t imagine stoic Scott freaking out about anything.  But whatever happened between him and Jean, it was enough for Jean to resort to reaching out to Peter for help.  She said she needed a reprieve from her overprotective husband, even if just for a night.

Peter dug into his pocket for some quarters to put into the pinball machine when someone bumped into him and spilled their drink all over his shirt.  “Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” the woman said. 

Whoa.  The lady was gorgeous.  “Umm… that’s okay.  No harm done,” Peter said, taking off his jacket.  The woman looked so familiar, why was that?

“No, no, I ruined your jacket.  I feel awful.  I’m not usually so clumsy,” the woman said.

“Please, don’t feel bad.  It’s not every day that gorgeous ladies spill their drink all over me.  And I don’t often get the opportunity to buy said gorgeous lady another drink,” Peter said, trying to charm the lovely lady before him. 

“Oh no, I couldn’t possibly let you,” the lady said.

“I insist.  Please?” Peter said, not letting the lady argue further and leading her to the bar.

Why did she look so familiar?  Those amber eyes, he’s seen them before.  He observed her discreetly.  Hair the color of honey, her oval shaped face…  Peter almost gasped.  Could it be Corina?  Corina Stewart?  But she was fat.  That’s why he teased her mercilessly back in the fifth grade.

Peter and the woman reached the bar and he ordered them new drinks.  He handed the lady hers and she said, “Thanks so much for being nice about all this.  I’m so embarrassed…  By the way, my name is Corina… Corina Stewart.”

Shit.  Why was it whenever he was right it never turned out for his benefit?  The prettiest girl he’d come across in quite some time just happened to be the girl he teased mercilessly as a ten-year-old.  He couldn’t use his real name, she’d remember him sooner or later.

“Uhh… Nice to meet you, Corina,” Peter said smiling.  “I’m umm… uhhh… Scott… Summers.”  Scott Summers?!  Where the hell did that come from?  Well, too late to take it back now.

“It’s so nice to meet you, Scott.  I was so scared you’d get all upset after I spilled my drink on you.  If only all men could be as nice as you are.” Corina smiled genuinely at him.

“Say, would you let me buy you more than just a drink?  How about dinner?  Have you eaten already?” Peter asked.  Scott could make his way back home on his own for all he cared.  Peter’s night just got really interesting.

“I haven’t…  And I’d love to…  But I’m actually here with my girlfriend, Helen.  Sooo, unless you have another single friend for her, I’m afraid I’ll have to pass,” Corina said regretfully.

“But I do!  Hang on, let me find him,” Peter said.  It looks like Scott won’t be going home any time soon after all.  He was so eager to find his friend, he had to remind himself not to use his powers and zoom over to him.

Peter found Scott right where he left him, watching television.  “Scott!  I have a huge favor to ask you, man!”

“Let me guess, you ran out of quarters?” Scott asked dryly. 

“I need you to go on an impromptu date with me,” Peter answered.

Scott didn’t say anything for a moment.  Then slowly said, “I don’t understand.”

“Long story short, there’s this girl I really hit it off with at the bar just now.  I wasn’t ready to let her go yet, so I asked her to have dinner-”

“Tonight?” Scott asked, interrupting.  “Well, good.  Have fun.  I’m outta here.”

“Wait, let me finish.  Anyway, she was open to it, but she came here with a girlfriend and she said that unless I could find someone to partner up with her girlfriend-”

“Whoa there, Romeo!  No, no, no…  Don’t even go there.” Scott said adamantly.  “I’m going home.  I’ve had enough of this anyway.  I want to be with Jean and Rachel,” Scott said, taking cash out of his wallet and leaving it on the table.

“Scott!  You can’t leave me, I need you!  You’re my wingman!” Peter said desperately. 

“I’m not in the mood for your shenanigans today, Peter.  You’re on your own,” Scott said, putting on his jacket. 

“Don’t be such a cockblock, Scott!  I’d do it for you!” Peter hissed.

“Peter…  Have you forgotten that I’m married and that I don’t go on dates, impromptu or otherwise?” Scott said in a deadpan voice. 

“For god's sake, man.  I’m not asking you to sleep with the woman.  Just engage her in conversation.  I just want a chance to get to know her friend just a little better,” Peter said, practically begging.

“Sorry,” Scott said, walking away.

“If you don’t do this for me, I’m going to tell Jean you lost Rachel in the mall the other day,” Peter said.

Scott whipped back around so fast, Peter got scared for a moment.  “You wouldn’t!”

“I would.” Peter prayed Scott wouldn’t call his bluff.

“It was thirty seconds, Peter!  I wouldn’t even classify it as ‘lost’,” Scott said, obviously scared that Peter might go through with his threat.

“Well, why don’t we let Jean decide that?” Peter said smugly.

Boy, if looks could kill, Peter would be a dead man.  And Scott’s looks  _could_  kill.  Peter had to tread carefully.  “Look, Scotty, let’s just grab a bite to eat with the ladies for an hour.  That’s all.”

“That’s all?” Scott asked tentatively.

“Well…  That, and I need you to play along,” Peter said.

“Play along how?” Scott asked.

“Well, first of all, you’re single,” Peter said.

“Why can’t we just tell them the truth?  Peter, I suck at lies,” Scott said.

“Because, Corina – the girl I like – asked me if I had another  _single_  friend, and I sort of jumped the gun and said I did,” Peter said.  “Hence, you’re single.”

“I can’t believe I’m agreeing to this,” Scott mumbled.

“Oh, and Scott?” Peter said.

“Yeah?”

“You’re not Scott anymore.  I am,” Peter said.

“Excuse me?”

“Oh, did I mention that I’ve met Corina before?  Yeah, I bullied her mercilessly for being fat back in the fifth grade.  She doesn’t recognize me, but she’ll sure as hell recognize my name and put two and two together.  So, I said my name’s Scott,” Peter said.

Scott was silent for a moment.  “You’re psychotic.”

“Dude, I had no idea she was going to grow up to be so hot.  Now come on, they’re waiting,” Peter said, dragging Scott with him.

** Twenty minutes later **

****

“Tell me, Scott, what do you teach at Xavier’s?” Corina asked.

“Physics.” “History.” Scott and Peter answered at the same time.

Peter kicked Scott under the table.  “Sorry,” Scott said. “I misheard.”

“It’s okay, Kurt.  So, you teach Physics?” Corina asked Scott. 

“Yeah,” Scott answered.

“Kurt also teaches Mechanics,” Peter added.  

That’s right.  He realized since he took Scott’s name he’d have to give him another one.  That little detail didn’t occur to him until he was about to introduce Scott to the ladies.  Kurt’s name was the first to pop into his mind. 

“Oh, my father is a mechanic,” Corina’s friend Helen chimed in.  “You know a lot about cars, Kurt?”

Scott wasn’t paying attention.  Peter nudged Scott under the table.  “Oh, huh?  Sorry, I missed that.”

“You know a lot about cars?” Helen asked.

“Umm, yeah.  I like to tinker around with them,” Scott answered.  Peter rolled his eyes.  Scott wasn’t even making an effort to be likeable.  It was obvious he’d rather be elsewhere.  Well, at least he was playing along with Peter’s story.

“So, Kurt, how long have you been teaching now?” Helen asked.  Peter felt a little bad because it seemed Helen was attracted to Scott.  And all Scott seemed to do was check his watch. 

“Oh, about umm-” but Scott was interrupted by his cell phone ringing.  “Sorry, excuse me…  Hello?...  Yeah, of course, put her on… Hey sweetheart.  No, I won’t be able to read you a story tonight.  Daddy’s out with Uncle Pe- ummm… I meant, I won’t be home until later.  But I promise to read to you tomorrow night, okay?  Alright…  Uh huh…  Absolutely…  I promise, I’ll make you pancakes with a smiley face on them.  They’ll be ready for you when you wake up.  I love you, good night!”

Scott, realizing that everyone was looking at him, put his cell phone back in his pocket and smiled sheepishly.  “Sorry about that.”

“You have a daughter, Kurt?” Helen asked.

Scott looked unsure for a moment how to answer.  Peter jumped in.  “Yeah, he does.  The most adorable little girl you’ve ever seen.”

“Oh, she’s staying with your ex?” Corina asked Scott.

Scott was about to answer, but Peter beat him to it.  “Kurt’s a widower.”

Scott’s mouth dropped open in disbelief.  In for a penny, in for a pound, Peter figured. 

“Kurt, I’m so terribly sorry to hear that,” Helen said.  “You and your little girl must have been through so much.”

“We get by,” Scott answered monotonously.  Peter could practically see Scott’s glare from behind his glasses.

The rest of the night went by rather quickly.  Peter and Corina really hit it off.  Peter was so thrilled he got himself another date with her.  He felt a little bad about Helen.  She was a pretty brunette, a bit on the young side, probably no more than twenty-five.  She gave her phone number to Scott.  He knew Scott felt awful about it too. 

To his friend’s credit, he did nothing to encourage Helen’s interest, going so far as to be the opposite of charming.  But Scott was a good-looking guy.  And idiot that Peter was, he inadvertently made Scott even more attractive with his widower sob story that he pulled out of his ass.  For what reason he even did so, he couldn’t remember.

When the ladies exited the restaurant, Scott turned to Peter.  “You killed off, Jean.”

“I couldn’t even tell you why I did that,” Peter said, shrugging.

“Perhaps you’re a pathological liar?  God, you’ve pulled off a lot of shenanigans, Peter, but this one takes the cake,” Scott said angrily. 

“It was worth it, Scott.  I got another date with Corina!” Peter said, giddily.

“As me!” Scott practically yelled. 

“Minor detail.”

“You have to tell her the truth,” Scott said.

“I will… I just need for her to get to know me better.  I just need her to see I’m not the same guy who bullied her back in the fifth grade.  And the next time she says what a nice guy I am, then, I’ll break it to her,” Peter said.

“You’re psychotic,” Scott said.

** Two weeks later **

** The Mansion **

****

“Thanks so much for baking these cookies, Jean!  Delish!” Hank said, taking another bite of the delicious treat.

“I’m glad you like them, Hank.  Rachel wanted to bake yesterday so we made these,” Jean answered.

****

“Jean, dear, you are glowing.  You must be so excited to add to your already beautiful family,” Ororo said to Jean, changing the subject.

“Honestly, ‘Ro, I’m just eager for things to go back to normal around the house.  Scott is driving me crazy!  He’s acting like I’m a fragile Ming vase!  Just yesterday, he saw me running from my car to our house while it was raining.  He scolded me for not having an umbrella – as if I was made of sugar and I’d melt – then he scolded me for running!  He said, what if I’d slipped?  Good god, ‘Ro!  I swear, I love my husband, but there are days when I want to strangle him,” Jean said.

“Yeah, Peter mentioned Scott’s been a little more unbearable than usual,” Hank said between bites.

Ororo just laughed.  “My friend, you know Scott’s biggest fear.  It’s losing you.  Just try to remember his actions come from love.”

“That’s the only reason I haven’t put him in a telepathic coma yet, ‘Ro,” Jean answered drolly. 

“Speaking of Scott, where is he?  It’s so rare not to see him hovering over you,” Hank said jokingly.

“He’s outside at the back of the mansion.  I asked him to take Rachel out for some fresh air,” Jean answered.

“And to get him out of your hair?” Ororo asked, smiling.

Jean just laughed.  The doorbell rang interrupting the trio.  “I’ll get it,” Jean said, getting up.

She opened the door to reveal an attractive blonde standing before her.  “Hello.” Jean smiled welcomingly.

“Hello, my name’s Corina Stewart, and I’m so sorry to drop in like this.   But I’ve been wanting to get a hold of one of your teachers.  His name’s Kurt?  I’m afraid I didn’t have his contact number, but I do know he works here at Xavier’s.”

“Oh, Kurt?  He’s not in right now.  In fact, he left on a trip five days ago and won’t be back until next week.  Can I pass on a message?” Jean kindly offered.

“Oh, he did?  Well, that might explain why he hasn’t gotten back to my friend…” Corina said, trailing off.

“Your friend?” Jean asked, hoping the woman would elaborate.  “Sorry, if you don’t mind me asking, how do you know, Kurt?”

“He’s a very close friend of this guy I’m dating,” Corina answered. 

That was strange, Jean thought.  Kurt didn’t have friends outside of their circle.  “Oh, well, we’re well acquainted with all of Kurt’s friends, perhaps we know him?”

“Right, you must be a teacher here too!  Silly me, of course you’d know him.  It’s Scott Summers,” Corina said cheerfully.

Jean felt her mouth drop open.  She heard Ororo gasp.  She vaguely heard Hank choke on his cookies behind her. 

“You’re dating Scott?!” Ororo said, incredulously.

“Yeah, I mean… Gosh, dating is probably not even the right word to describe it,” Corina said, giggling like a smitten school girl.  “We’d gotten so close.  It’s probably more accurate to say he’s my boyfriend.”

“Holy shit!” Hank said, obviously surviving his cookies.

It seemed Corina noticed the shocked look of Jean and her friends and asked, “Sorry, is something wrong?”

Jean finally found her voice again.  “Umm… no…  I’m just a little surprised that between teaching, taking care of our three-year-old, and preparing for this new one,” Jean said, cradling her bulging tummy, “that my husband has time to date.”

“Your husband?!” Corina exclaimed, taking a step back.

Before Jean could answer, she heard her daughter squeal and run into the foyer. “Mommy!  Daddy’s da cookie monster and he’s gonna get me, I gotta hide!”

“Grrrrr, I’m comin’ after you Rachel!  I can smell you!” Jean heard her husband’s booming voice from down the hall.  His footsteps got closer and closer until - “Ha!  I fou-” Scott stopped dead in his tracks when he saw who was at the door.

All eyes turned to him.  Jean made sure to give her husband a ‘You better explain yourself’ look. 

Hank broke the silence first.  “Man, haven’t I told you?  If you got a problem with your woman, you don’t go out and find another woman.  Now all you’ve got is two problems!”

“Wait, I can explain!” Scott said.

“Kurt?” Corina turned to Jean and said, “I thought you said Kurt wouldn’t be back until next week.”

“That’s right.  This is my husband, Scott,” Jean said.

“Scott?!  No, that’s Kurt.” Corina turned to Scott and said, “Kurt, is this your wife?  I thought she was dead.”

“Oh my God,” Ororo gasped.

Jean turned towards her husband and gave him the most sardonic look.  She made it clear in no uncertain terms that he had about three seconds to explain himself. 

Scott sputtered.  “Look, everyone, just… There’s an explanation for all this.  You see-”

“Hey guys, guess whaaa-” Peter stood frozen at the door at the scene before him.

All eyes were now on Peter.  Corina slowly walked up to Peter and asked in a calm voice, “What is your name?”  Peter remained silent, looking down at his feet.

Corina then turned to Scott.  “What is  _your_  name?”

After another moment of deafening silence, Peter spoke up.  “Corina, this is my friend, Scott Summers.  This is his wife, Jean, and that little one, crouched behind the couch, is their daughter, Rachel.  And my real name is Peter…  Peter Maximoff.”

Corina frowned.  “Maximoff?  Wait…  You’re Peter Maximoff?!  Peter from school?!  My God, that’s why you looked so familiar.”

Peter nodded his head.  “See, that’s the reason I couldn’t tell you who I really was!  I was so awful to you back then…  I wanted you to get the chance to know the new me…  Not the asshole you remember.”

“I can’t believe you’d lie to me.  This… What you did to me now, was worse than anything you did to me back in elementary school.  I didn’t hold any grudges against you for that.  We were ten.  But I can’t forgive you for this!  This is so humiliating!”  Corina said, turning around to leave.

“Corina, wait!  I’m really sorry.  I never meant to hurt you.  I just… I really, really like you,” Peter said.

“I don’t care…  Goodbye, whoever you are,” Corina said leaving.

Peter sadly closed the door.  Before he could even say anything – 

“What in the world was that, Peter?” Jean asked.

“I just…  That night you asked me to take Scott out for some drinks, I bumped into Corina.  I recognized her almost immediately, but she didn’t recognize me.  I bullied her back in school, back when she was fat.  Anyway, I asked her out to dinner…”

“And?” Hank prompted.

“She said she’d only go out with me if I had a friend to partner up with her girlfriend.  Scott was convenient.  Since I said I was Scott, I named Scott, Kurt, and well…  My lies just snowballed from there,” Peter answered sheepishly.

“And you went along with it?!” Jean turned to her husband.

“Uhhh… ummm… Well, I-” Scott stuttered. 

“Did you know that Corina came here because her friend really liked my husband and was wondering why he hasn’t called her up?” Jean said to Peter.

“Jean, please don’t be mad at Scott, I blackmailed him,” Peter said.

Jean turned to look at her husband who had a panicked look on his face.  “Blackmailed him, how?” Jean asked.

Jean could see her husband shaking his head at Peter from the corner of her eye.  Peter answered, “A few weeks ago, Scott lost Rachel in the mall and-”

“YOU WHAT?!” Jean cried, whipping around to face Scott.

“Now, calm down, Jean, you see I-” Scott started.

“There’s a smart move, telling your wife to calm down,” Hank mumbled.  Scott just glared at his friend.

Scott continued.  “As I was saying, I lost sight of Rachel for only like a couple of moments.  She didn’t even know I’d lost her…  She saw one of those coin-operated kiddie rides and she went over there when I turned away for a moment… I swear, I found her within thirty seconds!” 

Peter interrupted.  “Scott was scared to tell you about it, and so I blackmailed him with it.”

“Wow, you two should never hang out,” Hank mumbled, back to eating his cookies.

“For god's sake, Peter.  When I asked you to take my husband out and keep him busy, I didn’t mean for you to pimp him!” Jean said sarcastically. 

“Yeah, Peter,” Scott said, crossing his arms.

“And as for you,” Jean said, turning to her husband.  “You’re going to go see that girl, and you’re going to tell her the truth and apologize.  She didn’t deserve to be a pawn in your boys’ shenanigans.”

“But honey, I don’t have her number anymore,” Scott said.

“I don’t care,” Jean said.  And with that, she bent down and took Rachel’s hand and left Scott and Peter on their own.  Hank and Ororo followed Jean out.

“Mommy, is daddy in trouble?” Rachel asked, Jean.

“Like you wouldn’t believe,” Jean answered wryly. 

Scott and Peter stood alone in the mansion’s foyer.  The two of them trying to absorb everything that just transpired. 

“Well, that didn’t go as badly as I imagined…” Peter said.

“I hate you.”

** To be continued… **

****

** And that, my friends, is why you should never be a bully LOL.  Thanks for reading my latest installment.  I was inspired to write this scenario after watching the episode “Raybert” from Everybody Loves Raymond.  I just loved the idea of Peter getting Scott into hot water (and himself in the process).  I really hope you enjoyed this installment.  And I hope you’re not finding it too hard to suspend reality (X-Men reality) and just go with the flow.  Thanks for reading.   **


	6. The Reunion

**Author’s Note: This chapter takes place after Wait For Me, but a good 7 years before Hearts See Through Lies.  Remember that this version of Scott and Jean are the post X-Men Apocalypse versions from the film.  In the story below, I do refer to the scene in which Scott blows the bathroom stall door off, and I’ve taken some liberties on what happened after that.**

**Summary:  Jean makes Scott attend his high school reunion and she ends up being the belle of the ball… much to her husband’s dismay.**

****

** The Reunion **

**June 18 th, 2004**

**The Mall**

“Ooof, Oh, I’m so sorry!  That was my fault, I wasn’t looking where I was going,” a brunette lady with prescription glasses said to Scott.

 

Scott handed Nate to Jean then bent down to pick up the shopping bag he’d dropped.  “No worries.  No harm done,” Scott answered.

 

The lady before him looked at him funny for a moment.  Then shrieked, “Oh my God!  Scott?  Is that you?”

 

Scott did not recognize the lady before him and was a little speechless.  “It’s me, Janet!  We were in Biology and Art together remember?”

 

Now he remembered.  “Janet, hi!  Sorry, I didn’t recognize you.  It’s been so long,” Scott said, smiling.  Janet had always been kind to him back in high school.

 

Scott turned to Jean a tad sheepishly and said, “Honey, this is Janet Turner.  We went to high school together.” Scott turned back to Janet.  “Janet, this is my wife, Jean, and our five-year-old son, Nathan.”

 

“Very nice to meet you, Janet,” Jean added.  The two ladies shook hands and exchanged pleasantries. 

 

“My, don’t you have such a handsome little boy, Scott!  He looks just like you!” Janet said, gushing over Nathan.  “I have a daughter about his age.  Five-year-olds are a handful, aren’t they?”

 

“Oh, you can say that again,” Jean said, laughing.  “We have a daughter too, she’s nine.  She didn’t want to come along today, so we dropped her off at my parents’ place.”

 

“I have a son who’s a little older.  His name’s Jack and he’s twelve.  I can’t get him to come along for anything anymore,” Janet answered laughing.  “You know, it’s actually fortunate I bumped into you today, Scott.  Our high school reunion is next Friday.  We’d love to have you there.”

 

“Oh, I don’t know…” Scott said trailing off.

 

“Jay Mallory has been organizing it for the last couple of months and I know he’s been trying to track you down, but had no luck,” Janet said.

 

“I didn’t even graduate with you guys.  I left in the middle of the eleventh grade…  Remember that bathroom incident?  It’s probably not a good idea,” Scott said.  “I’m sure there were…  _are_ … rumors…”

 

“Look, Scott, I’ll be honest, there were rumors at first…  Brady Dunn kept ranting on about how you blasted him with your eyes in the boys washroom.  But no one believed him.  We all disliked him.  He was a bully.  What we were told was that there was a pipe that burst.  Anyway…  We all wondered what happened to you after that incident, but you never came back.”

 

“Umm… My folks felt it was better if I got a fresh start elsewhere,” Scott answered.

 

“That makes sense.  I wish you’d have kept in touch though.  Anyway, we’d love to have you at the reunion,” Janet said.

 

“I have glasses as you can see… It’s an eye condition…  I can’t take them off, if I show up, that’ll just fuel the rumors Brady started,” Scott said.

 

Janet just laughed.  “No one believed Brady back then, no one will believe it now!  Eye blasts!  Ha!  That’s like sci-fi stuff right there!  A lot of people have eye conditions, Scott.  Anyway, let me give you the details, do you have an e-mail address?”

 

Scott didn’t answer right away, still not wanting to attend.  Before he could answer, Jean piped in.  “Yes, his e-mail address is [scottsummers@xavier.com](mailto:scottsummers@xavier.com).”

 

“Perfect!  That’s easy to remember!  Anyway, I gotta get going.  It was so nice to meet you, Jean!  And I hope to see you both there next Friday!”  Janet said, happily walking away.

 

When Janet was out of earshot, Scott turned to his wife. “Really, Jean?  You couldn’t have given me another moment to come up with an excuse?”

 

“I didn’t want you to come up with an excuse!  I want to go!” Jean said.

 

“What? Why?” Scott asked, baffled that his wife would want to waste an evening at his high school reunion.

 

“You never talk about that part of your life.  I just want to know a little bit about it,” Jean answered.

 

“Then I’ll just tell you about it.  It’s not interesting,” Scott said.

 

“Oh, come on, sweetheart!  Don’t be a grump.  It’ll be fun!  I never got to really spend much time at my high school.  I left in the middle of ninth grade to study with the professor.  Besides, I want an excuse to wear my new green dress,” Jean said giving her husband her patented smile that always got her what she wanted. 

 

“I don’t know, Jean…  We’d have to find a babysitter-”

 

“Oh, as if Ororo wouldn’t jump at the chance to spend time with Rachel and Nate!” Jean argued.

 

“I really don’t want to…” Scott said.

 

“Why not?  You have a wonderful life now.  You have a beautiful family, a fulfilling job teaching, you’ve helped save the world a few times over, and you still have a head full of thick, luxurious hair,” Jean said, running her hand through said hair. 

 

Scott scoffed.  “It’s not like I can brag about the world-saving part of it.”

 

“You still have your hair,” Jean said, giggling. 

 

Scott couldn’t help but laugh with his wife.  She had that effect on him.  Scott ran his hand through his hair and said, “Yeah, I guess I do have that.”

 

**A week later**

**The reunion**

Scott and Jean walked hand in hand into the hall.  Everyone around them was busy doing their own thing, which was a relief for Scott.  He hoped he could fly under the radar for most of the night. 

  
“Wow, this is quite a turn out,” Jean said.

 

“Oh hey, I know that guy!  I went to high school with him!” Scott said, pointing to a short man across the hall.

 

Jean gave her husband a wry look.  “No kidding.  What were the odds?”

 

Scott was about to answer, when he realized his wife was teasing him.  He felt a little silly.  It’s just that his memory of that time in his life was a little vague.  He just got excited when he actually saw someone he remembered well. 

 

“Scott?  Scott Summers?  Is that you?” Scott and Jean turned around to see a lanky blonde man with a receding hair line approach them.

 

“Hey, Evan!” Scott greeted.  “How are you?”

 

“Great, great!  My God, I almost didn’t recognize you!  You’ve grown like half a foot since I saw you last,” Evan said laughing.

 

“What can I say?  I’m a late bloomer,” Scott said, then turned to Jean.  “Evan, I’d like you to meet my wife, Jean.  Jean, this is my friend Evan.”

 

“So nice to meet you, Evan.  Tell me, what was Scott like back in high school?” Jean said, smiling at the man before her. 

 

“Scotty here?  Gosh, he was a rebel!” Evan laughed.  “Hey Scott, remember back when McDonalds came out with the happy meal?  You had a crush on that girl at the drive thru window.”  Evan turned to Jean.  “He didn’t have his license at the time, so he walked up to the window and said he wanted to try the new happy meal!”

 

Scott felt himself turning red in the face.  What made him think he could hide the fact that he had been a dork back in high school. 

 

Jean turned to Scott laughing and asked, “Did she notice you?”

 

“Not the way I wanted her to,” Scott muttered.

 

Jean laughed at her husband.  “You know, I’ll be right back, I just have to use the washroom.”  Jean walked away leaving Scott to chat with Evan.

 

Evan watched Jean walk away and pretended to bite his knuckles.  “God, Scott!  Your wife is gorgeous!”

 

“Uhh, thanks?” Scott answered, not sure if that was the right answer.  He often got comments on how beautiful Jean was and for the most part he’d always been proud.  But at the moment, he couldn’t help but feel that Evan’s underlying message was, ‘how in the world did you land someone so out of your league?’

 

“Oh man, hey look over there!” Evan said pointing across the hall at a statuesque brunette.  “It’s Claire Mackenzie!  She hasn’t aged a day!”

 

Scott looked over to where Evan was pointing and sure enough, there stood the most popular girl at school.  “Yeah, I remember her.  We were in the tenth grade and she dropped her books.  I helped her pick it up and-”

 

“Oh yeah, I remember that.  Her boyfriend thought you were hitting on her and he shoved you into a locker!” Evan said.

 

Scott didn’t say anything not really liking the memory.  Claire started making her way towards Scott and Evan.  When she was about a few feet away, Scott said hello.  She smiled back and quickly said ‘hi’, but kept walking towards the women’s washroom.  It didn’t seem like she recognized him.

 

“Well, she at least said ‘hi’ back.  She’s never even spoken to me before,” Evan said. 

 

Scott and Evan chatted for several more minutes on what each of them had been up to since they last saw each other.  Scott learned that his friend never married and opened up a comic book store.  Scott talked about his job as a teacher.  Their conversation was interrupted when Jean returned from the women’s washroom.

 

“Sorry it took me so long.  I got to chatting with one of the ladies in the washroom,” Jean said.

 

“If you guys don’t mind, I see Mr. Zeleski over there, he was one of my favorite teachers.  I’m gonna say hi,” Evan said, leaving Jean and Scott alone.

 

“You uhhh, ready to go?” Scott asked.

 

“Go?  We just got here!”  Jean said.  “Besides, the lady I was chatting with in the washroom invited us to sit at her table.”

 

“What lady?” Scott asked.

 

Before Jean could answer, Claire Mackenzie came up from behind Jean and said, “We’re right over there, Jean!  Come on!”

 

“Oh, wonderful.  Claire, this is my husband, Scott,” Jean said.

 

“Scott?” Claire said smiling.  “I’m sorry, I know I’m going to kick myself… but I don’t recognize you…”

 

“Hi, Claire…  It’s me, Scott Summers…  We had a few classes together back in the day,” Scott said, forcing a smile.

 

“Oh my God!  Scott Summers?!  No wonder I didn’t recognize you!  I used to tower over you!  Now look at you, you’re so much taller than me now!” Claire said.  That was a bit of an exaggeration, Scott thought.  Claire was at least 5’10” without her heels on.  With her three-inch heels, he really only had a couple of inches on her.

 

“I was about an inch taller than Scott when we first met,” Jean added.  “But that only lasted about a year, then he shot up.”

 

“No kidding!” Claire said, then led Scott and Jean to her table.  Everyone was gracious enough to stand up and welcome them.  Scott noticed they welcomed Jean more, the men especially. 

 

One of the men at the table looked at Scott and asked, “Scott Summers?  The name sounds so familiar…  Didn’t Scott Summers die in a car wreck right after graduation?”

 

Annoyed, Scott answered, “No.  No, I’m very much alive.”

 

Another guy answered, “No, that wasn’t Scott Summers.  That was Scott Masters.”

 

“Oh right,” the first guy said, realization dawning on him.  “That Scott Masters was a great guy!”

 

Scott just rolled his eyes.  The guy next to him started up a conversation with Jean.  “So, Jean, what do you do?  Are you married?”

 

Scott rolled his eyes even more.  The guy was as subtle as a fart in a library.  He was used to men hitting on his wife.  For the most part, he’d learned not to let it bother him.  But at the moment, he felt really annoyed.  He watched for several more minutes as everyone around the table ignored his existence and kept chatting with Jean.  He looked over at his wife who seemed to soak up all the attention. 

 

Suddenly, Michael Jackson’s Thriller started playing.  “Oh my God!” Claire shrieked.  “I love this song!  Do you know the Thriller dance, Jean?”

 

“Do I?  I used to dance in front of the television copying Michael Jackson’s moves back in the day!” Jean said, laughing.

 

“Come on!  Let’s dance!” Claire said, grabbing Jean’s arm. 

 

Jean paused and turned to Scott.  “Come on, honey, let’s dance!”

 

“No, no, I’m okay, I’ll just sit here,” Scott said.

 

“You sure?” Jean asked.

 

“Yeah, I’ll just watch,” Scott said.

 

“Well, in that case, could you watch my purse?” Jean said, then ran off to the dance floor, laughing and having the time of her life.  The night couldn’t end fast enough for Scott.

 

**Later that night**

**The Boathouse**

Jean was still singing Thriller as she and Scott walked through their front door.  Ororo was sitting on their couch drinking some tea.  The children were obviously fast asleep. 

 

“Scott, did you enjoy your high school reunion?” Ororo asked.

 

“You really should ask the dancing queen over there,” Scott said dryly, pointing at Jean.

 

“We had a great time, ‘Ro!  Thanks so much again for watching the kids,” Jean said, hugging her friend.

 

“It was my pleasure!  We had a fun night.  We baked some cookies and played some charades before I put them to bed,” Ororo answered, making her way to the door.  Scott and Jean thanked her again before shutting the door behind her.

 

Jean made her way to the kitchen to tidy up the baking stuff that was left to dry.  “I love dancing.  That was so much fun!  Your friends are really great, Scott!”

 

“Those people were not my friends,” Scott answered.  “Some of those guys used to throw me in the girls’ room!”

 

“Oh, well, they’re nice now,” Jean said.

 

Scott scoffed.  “Yeah, to you…  You’re one of them!”

 

Jean stopped what she was doing.  “What do you mean?”

 

“You know… popular,” Scott said, emphasizing each syllable. 

 

“Oh, come on, Scott.  Are you mad at me for having a good time?” Jean asked.  “You could have had a good time too, I asked you to dance.”

 

“I don’t like dancing!” Scott answered.

 

“But I do,” Jean said.

 

“Yeah, I know that…  The whole class of ’84 knows that,” Scott said sarcastically. 

 

“Well, forgive me, but I’m not afraid to have a little bit of fun,” Jean said sassily. 

 

“Well, isn’t that the popular thing to say?” Scott muttered. 

 

“Okay, wait a minute, let me try to get this straight, you didn’t like our table, obviously.  Where did you want to sit?” Jean asked.

 

“Here!  On our couch at home!” Scott answered.

 

Jean rolled her eyes.  “And you wonder why you weren’t one of the popular kids.  You never want to go anywhere.”

 

“Well, you know what?  There’s something really wrong with somebody who has to be popular at somebody else’s reunion,” Scott said drolly. 

 

Jean just laughed.  “You’re such a dork, Scott.”

 

“Ha!  I knew it!  You think I’m a dork!” Scott said, throwing his hands up in the air.  “Yeah, you know what you are?  A cheerleader!”

 

“Good God!  You know, I don’t know what’s gotten into you, Scott!  But I’m going to bed,” Jean said, leaving her husband standing alone in the middle of their kitchen.

 

**The following morning**

Scott walked down the stairs to hear music playing on their television.  “Hey now, no MTV in this house!” Scott said, taking the control from Rachel.  Rachel and Nate both awwwwed at Scott.

 

Scott changed the channel and said, “Here, watch Popeye.  Popeye’s great!”

 

Rachel looked up at her father and said, “But nobody likes Popeye.”

 

Scott scoffed.  “Why?  Because he’s not cool?  Maybe you just don’t know him well enough.  Don’t be so quick to judge.”  He left the children on the couch and continued towards the kitchen.

 

Jean was in the kitchen flipping pancakes.  “Hey hon, I made you your favorite, blueberry pancakes!  Just grab the syrup in the cupboard over there,” Jean said to Scott.

 

“Hey look, Jean… I was thinking…  You umm… wanna go dancing with me on Friday night?”  Scott asked.

 

“Dancing?  You and me?” Jean asked incredulously. 

 

“Yeah, this Friday,” Scott answered.

 

“Well, we can’t this Friday, but another time?” Jean said.

 

“Fine, whatever… I’ve heard it all anyway,” Scott muttered.

 

“Wait, what?” Jean said, completely at a loss at her husband’s mood. 

 

“No, it’s okay.  I’ve heard it all…  ‘Yeah, okay, how about another time?’ or ‘I’m washing my hair,’ or ‘I don’t think of you that way,’ or ‘I’m not allowed to date.’  Yeah, Jean, I know, I get it, I’m a dork!” Scott said.

 

“Scott, we can’t go dancing this Friday because it’s Rachel’s school play,” Jean said, as if she was talking to one of her unruly students.

 

“Oh, how convenient,” Scott mumbled. 

 

“And I don’t want you to go dancing with me just to prove to yourself that you’re cool,” Jean said.

 

“Well, I don’t know how else to do it!  We’re obviously quite mismatched…  This is a mixed marriage,” Scott said.

 

Jean sighed.  “Scott, I was just teasing you.  What are you so sensitive about?  You haven’t been acting like yourself since yesterday.”

 

“I just…  I guess going back to my high school reunion reminded me of how out of my league you always were,” Scott said.  “If we’d met in a regular high school, you probably wouldn’t have given me the time of day.”

 

Jean paused.  “Oh, Scott…  You were right that I was popular back in high school…  But it was short lived.  In the middle of the ninth grade, my powers started to manifest, and I moved here to Xavier’s.  And from that point on, I was no longer the popular girl.  I was the freak…  I guess, going to your high school reunion last night made me feel the way I did before my powers manifested,” Jean said.

 

Scott sighed, feeling like an asshole.  “Jean, I’m sorry…  I didn’t mean to make you feel bad.  It’s just that, you’re one of the cool people and I’m not.”

 

“Gee, Scott, why did I even marry you?” Jean asked.

 

“That’s right, good question,” Scott said, sarcastically.

 

“No, Scott, I’m asking you, why do you think I married you?” Jean said.

 

Scott was quiet for a moment.  “Because I’m nice?” Scott said.

 

“Yes, and what else?” Jean said, embracing her husband and resting her head on his chest.

 

“I sit through your chick flicks with you?” Scott said.

 

Jean laughed.  “Yes, and what else?”

 

“I can make you laugh?” Scott said, beginning to enjoy their little exchange.

 

“Hmm, and what else?” Jean asked.

 

“I still have all my hair?” Scott said, jokingly.

 

Jean smiled.  “You know what I’m thinking?  You can’t be such a dork if the cool girl’s about to sleep with you,” his wife said seductively. 

 

“Hmm…  Is Claire Mackenzie coming over?” Scott asked teasingly.

 

“Scott!” Jean said, smacking her husband in the arm.

 

Scott just burst out laughing.

 

**The following day**

Jean walked through the door carrying groceries.  “Rachel, sweetie, come help me unload these groceries, would you?”

 

“Sure, mom,” Rachel said, starting to put away stuff in the fridge.  Nate meanwhile, dug through the bags looking for snacks.

 

Jean looked around and noticed Scott wasn’t in the kitchen or living room.  “Where’s your dad, Rach?”

 

“He’s upstairs with Uncle Hank,” Rachel said.

 

Jean made her way up the stairs and as she got closer and closer she heard music playing.  She could hear Hank’s voice saying, “One, two, three…  One, two, three… Again…”

 

Jean opened the door to their guest room and her mouth fell open.  Hank’s arms were on her husband’s shoulders.  Scott’s hands were on Hank’s hips.  The two of them halted their swaying immediately when they realized they weren’t alone.

 

Scott stared at Jean with the most embarrassed look on his face.  Jean just smiled, touched that her husband would go to such lengths, so he could dance with her.  “Don’t let me disturb you, guys.  Hank, teach Scott not to step on my toes, would you?”

 

“Your wish is my command, my lady,” Hank said playfully.  And Jean left the boys to their lesson.

 

**To be continued…**

**This installment was inspired by Everybody Loves Raymond again.  This time, from the episode ‘High School’.  I wanted to write a short story showcasing Scott’s insecurities, even a decade or so into his marriage.  I also took liberties on Scott’s height.  Tye Sheridan is only 5’7” and Sophie Turner is about 2 inches taller.  In my story, Scott and Jean are the same heights as their comic counterparts (6’3” & 5’6”).**


	7. The Joys of Parenthood, Reconsidered

**Author’s Note: This chapter takes place after Wait For Me, but around 4 years before Hearts See Through Lies.**

**Summary:  Jean accuses Scott of being a pushover with the kids.  Scott, wanting to prove that he’s not, goes a bit overboard.**

** The Joys of Parenthood, Reconsidered **

**October 19 th, 2006**

**The Boathouse**

Scott, Hank, Peter, Logan and Kurt watched the Rangers game on the television with rapt attention.  “Hey Cyke, bring in some more beer, huh?” Logan asked.

 

Scott, ever the gracious host, was about to get up when Nate ran into the living room and jumped in his father’s lap.  As usual, the father-son duo got into a round of play fighting.  “Grrrr, I’m Superman!  You’re no match for me, Doomsday!”

 

Scott just laughed as Nate tried arm wrestling him with his whole body with no luck.  “I think you need to drink more milk, son,” Scott said.  “Alright, you need to get off me now, your Uncle Logan’s getting cranky without his beer.”

 

Nate stopped his play fighting and said, “Dad, can I play outside?”

 

“Sure, Nate,” Scott said, ruffling his son’s hair.  “Just don’t throw rocks!”

 

Nate jumped off Scott’s lap and ran towards the back door when he crashed into his mother.  “Oooof!”

 

“And where are you off to in such a rush, young man?” Jean asked, steadying her son.

 

“Umm… to play?” Nate answered.

 

“Wait, did you clean your room, Nate?” Jean asked.

 

“Umm… Dad said I could go outside,” Nate answered, dodging his mother’s question.

 

Jean sighed, frustrated.  “That room’s a disaster area, and I asked you to clean it an hour ago.”

 

Nate instinctively turned to his father, hoping for some back-up.

 

Scott, a little distracted by the game on the television said, “Umm, Jean, maybe he can go outside and finish it a little later.”

 

“No, Scott!  What are you doing?!” Jean said, throwing her hands up in the air.  She turned to her son.  “Nate, you go upstairs and clean your room right now.”

 

Instead of quickly obeying his mother, Nate once again turned to his father, a pleading look in his eyes.

 

Scott, realizing he’d pissed off his wife, gave his son a sympathetic look that said, ‘Sorry, you’re on your own.’  Dejected, and realizing he wasn’t going to win, Nate ran up the stairs and yelled, “Mom’s mean!”

 

“Really, Scott?  You couldn’t have shown a little support for me?” Jean said, unable to hide her annoyance despite the fact they were in front of their friends.

 

“Jean, I…” Scott started, not really knowing exactly what to say.  He knew he’d messed up.

 

“You know what, never mind… I have to drive Rachel to her girl scouts.  We’ll talk about this later,” Jean said, sighing.  “Make sure Nate cleans his room, alright?  And for once, don’t be afraid to be the bad guy.”

 

“What do you mean?” Scott said, the truth of his wife’s words stinging somewhat.

 

“You always get to be Captain Fun Times, and I’m the evil witch who spoils everybody’s fun!” Jean said, her hands on her hips, daring her husband to argue.

 

“There’s no reason for Scott to be the bad guy with the kids when Jean’s already good at it.” Peter said, jokingly.

 

Jean glared at her friend.  “I’m not good at it.”  Jean turned back to her husband.  “You need to be firmer with the children!  I don’t get you.  You’re known as No-Nonsense-Mr.-Summers at the school, yet you can’t put your foot down with Rachel or Nate.”

 

“I am firm with them,” Scott said, half-heartedly. 

 

“No, you’re not.  And I know you, Scott.  You’re worried if you show even a little strictness, they won’t like you.”

 

Hank chimed in.  “When I was little, all my mother had to say was, ‘Wait ‘til your father gets home.’”

 

Jean answered back sarcastically, “I’d love that luxury, Hank.  But all the kids would say is, ‘Great, daddy works for us!’”  And with that parting shot, Jean left the guys.

 

With Jean out the door, Peter turned to Scott and said, “She’s kinda right, dude.  Nate and Rachel have you by the balls.”

 

“What balls?” Logan added, snickering.

 

“Hey!” Scott said angrily.  “That’s not true!”

 

“My friend, Jean does have a point,” Kurt added.  “You have no problem laying down the law as Mr. Summers.  But you’re almost an entirely different man when it comes to disciplining Rachel or Nate.”

 

“Yeah…  Well…  That’s what Jean is for!” Scott sputtered, not liking one bit that he was being cornered.

 

“It’s not fair to Jean though, Scott,” Hank added.  “Jean doesn’t want to be the ‘bad guy’ anymore than you do.”

 

Scott ran his hand through his hair in frustration.  He’d messed up.  He needed to make it up to his wife.

 

**One hour later**

After knocking a couple of times, Scott let himself into Nate’s room.  He’d left the guys downstairs to continue watching the game.  To his dismay, Nate had not made a move to begin cleaning his room.  He was sitting on the floor playing with his Legos.

 

“Nate, your mom told you to clean up your room,” Scott said.

 

“Five more minutes,” Nate answered, not looking up from the Lego car he was trying to build.

 

“No, Nathan,” Scott said, making sure to use Nate’s full name.  “Now.”

 

“Five more minutes,” Nate answered again, annoyance lacing his voice.

 

“I’m not fooling around, Nathan!  Right now!” Scott said angrily. 

 

Nate did not respond, obviously not taking his father seriously.  Scott pulled the Lego right out of his son’s hands.  “You wanna play hardball Nate?  You know what?  Fine, no TV for a month!”

 

Nate gasped.  “What?!”

 

“You clean your room, then I’m gonna find some more work for you to do!  You know, like take out the trash!  Yeah, that was my job, now it’ll be yours!” Scott yelled.

 

“But dad-”

 

“I’m the boss here, Nate!  I don’t work for you, you work for me!” Scott continued.

 

“My God, what is going on around here?!” Jean asked, instinctively stepping between her son and husband.  “Why are you yelling, Scott?”

 

Nate rushed over to hug his mother.  “Dad’s being mean… and crazy!”

 

“Don’t worry about anything, Jean.  I got this,” Scott said.

 

“You obviously don’t,” Jean muttered, continuing to hold her son.

 

“You know what, Nate, forget about cleaning your room.  You’re going to bed now!  Say goodnight to your mom!” Scott said, knowing he’d gone too far, but was unable to stop himself.

 

“It’s noon, Scott!” Jean yelled back.

 

“Well, that’s the new bedtime!  I’m not kidding around, Nate.  Get into bed, right now!” Scott said.  A frightened Nate hopped right into bed and pulled his blanket up to his chin.

 

Scott continued his rant.  “No more fun stuff!  And if there’s anymore screwin’ around, then no more TV, no more dessert, no more Christmas, Easter, Fourth of July or Halloween!”

 

“Scott, you’re being ridiculous,” Jean said, hands on her hips.

 

To prove his point that he was being serious, Scott angrily switched the light off.  But to his embarrassment, it hardly made a difference as it was broad daylight outside.  To try to save face, he yelled at Nate, “Cover your eyes!  Pretend it’s dark out!”  And with that, Scott stomped out of the room.

 

Scott made his way down the stairs.  “What in the world was all that yelling?” Hank asked.

 

Jean answered dryly, “My husband just put our son to bed and took away all his holidays.”

 

Logan smirked.  “Did ya take away his birthdays too?”

 

Scott grabbed the beer bottle from Logan’s hand, took a big gulp and answered, “I’m saving that.  I’ll see how he does with the garbage tomorrow.”

 

Jean sighed, obviously frustrated by her husband’s antics.  “Scott, that wasn’t what I meant when I said you had to set limits.”

 

“I know what I’m doing,” Scott said, taking another swig of beer.

 

“I think you went too far,” Jean argued.

 

“I think maybe I went just right,” Scott answered, running his hand through his hair in frustration.

 

“But don’t you think maybe-” Jean started.

 

“Yes!  I know!  I screwed up!” Scott said, practically slamming his beer on the coffee table and startling the guys.  “I don’t know what got into me!  When Nate didn’t listen to me… I lost it and I knew I was being completely unreasonable, but I couldn’t stop!  Why’d you make me do that?!  Why can’t you stay the bad guy?  Don’t you see I stink at it?!”

 

Jean just gave her husband the biggest WTF look.  Before she could say anything, Peter chimed in.  “I think you should take back that punishment, and then Jean should go up and give it back to him.”

 

“No, Peter,” Jean said, sardonically.  She turned to her husband.  “Scott, just go back upstairs and ease up on the punishment.  Make it a little more reasonable.”

 

Scott started to make his way back up the stairs when Logan got up and completely blocked his path.  “You back down now, Cyke and you’ll be backin’ down forever!”

 

“Logan, what Scott did was completely unfair,” Jean argued.

 

“Unfair is what kids remember!” Logan said.  “Unfair is what keeps them on the straight and narrow.  As much as kids complain about their curfew, it’s what keeps them safe!”

 

“I don’t know, Logan.  My mom had pretty strict rules.  For example, when I was a teenager, my curfew was at 10pm…  So, I waited until my mom fell asleep, then snuck right out again,” Peter said.

 

“When I was a kid, my dad used to lock up all the liquor in his cabinet in his office,” Hank added.  “Little did he know that even at thirteen, I was strong enough to move the giant cabinet away from the wall and slide the backing out to get to the booze.”

 

Scott added, “When I was a teenager, my foster father wouldn’t let me drive his Mustang.  But late at night I’d sneak out while he was sleeping.  I even memorized which steps on the stairs made creaking sounds.  I’d take the car out for a joyride with my friends and bragged about not getting caught.”

 

Kurt laughed.  “So, all you are saying, my friends, is that even with all the rules thrust upon you, it just made you want to get around them.  Well, good luck with that, Scott.”

 

“Damn… Kurt’s right,” Scott said.  “God, what else can I do other than to tell Rachel and Nathan they can just do whatever they want?  Nothing else works!”

 

“Come on, honey, it’s not that simple,” Jean said. 

 

“Kurt’s got a point, Jean!  All those rules that our parents gave us when we were kids just made us really creative on how not to get caught.  And so maybe we shouldn’t make so many rules,”  Scott said.

 

Jean disagreed.  “Look, my parents made rules.  But they took the time to explain the reasons for the rules.  And there was mutual respect between us.  And maybe that’s why I never felt the need to sneak out of the house, or go joy riding in their car.”

 

Scott looked his wife up and down, unable to hide the smirk forming on his face.  “Yeah… Yeah, you’re right.  You never felt the need to do that, sweetheart…”

 

“Nope, I didn’t,” Jean said, shaking her head.

 

Scott continued.  “But you did find the need to go to Mardi Gras that Spring back in 85’-”

 

“Scott!” Jean said, giving her husband a warning look.

 

“And at the parade-”

 

“Scott!”

 

“You took your top off.”

 

“Scott!!!”

 

“Oh my!” Kurt gasped.

 

“Whoa,” Peter said, his interest level going up several notches.

 

“My God!” Hank said.

 

Logan’s mouth just dropped open. 

 

“It was nothing!” Jean said defensively.  “You know…  At that age, we’re all a little…  You know!  I was nineteen and I was finding myself!”

 

Scott snickered.  “You found yourself on page seventeen of the Daily News with your boobs out.”

 

“SCOTT!!!” 

 

“Mein Gott!” Kurt exclaimed.

 

“You mean, like, topless?” Peter asked.

 

“I was not topless,” Jean said, her face redder than her hair.  “They put a black bar over the exposed area.”

 

“I hate those,” Logan muttered.

 

“It was Spring Break!  It was a momentary youthful indiscretion,” Jean said. 

 

“That ended up in the paper,” Scott added.  Jean just glared at her husband.

 

“My God, Jean!  I never would have thought you had it in you to do such a thing,” Hank said.

 

“It was no big deal, Hank.  I was only nineteen,” Jean argued.

 

“Yeah, well, little Rach is only seven years away from nineteen,” Hank said. 

 

That realization froze Scott and Jean.  “Oh my God, Jean…  Our baby girl… What are we gonna do?!  I snuck out and stole my dad’s car.  You had great parents and you still managed to rip off your shirt in front of a handful of drunks and become immortalized in the Daily News!” Scott said in horror.  “And no matter what we tell Rachel and Nate, aren’t they just going to do the same things we did?  Or worse?”

 

“You should build a cage,” Peter said sardonically.

 

Scott continued his rant.  “We need a plan here, Jean!  How are we gonna control these kids?”

 

“I don’t know!  Why are you asking me?!” Jean answered.

 

“Because it’s gotta be you!  I can barely get them to clean their rooms.  You think I can take their beer and their cigarettes from them?!” Scott said sarcastically. 

 

Jean was silent a moment.  “Dear God…  Yesterday, Rachel asked me if she could buy a mini skirt.”

 

“Oh, crap!” Scott said, throwing his hands up in the air.

 

“Sounds to me like you’ve already lost,” Logan mumbled.

 

“You tell Rachel the answer is NO!” Scott said.  “No skirts of any kind.  Just pants.  Snow pants!”

 

“You can’t win no matter what you do,” Hank added.  “They’re still gonna grab your booze, steal your car and sneak out to a concert.”

 

“No!  No concerts!” Jean said adamantly.  “Shirts can come off at concerts too!”

 

All the guys just stared at Jean with their mouths hanging open.  Realizing what she just said, Jean tried her best not to turn red. 

 

“God, I need to start a band,” Peter muttered.

 

**Later that night**

Scott got into bed and instinctively pulled his wife in his arms.  Jean, exhausted from the day’s events, rested her head on her husband’s chest.  “How’d it go with Nate?”

 

“I gave him back his holidays,” Scott said laughing.

 

Jean giggled.  “Good.  And?”

 

“Well, I told him if he’s good, and does what mom and dad tell him to do until he’s sixty-five…  Well, I told him he’d only lose his television privileges for a week,” Scott answered.

 

“Sixty-five, huh?” Jean said.

 

“I figured we’d be dead by then,” Scott answered smiling.  “But seriously, hon.  I told Nate that we’re not stupid, and that we know he’s going to do things that we won’t approve of…  But I begged him not to ever let us find out.”

 

“Scott!  Seriously?”

 

“Just kidding…  Well, sort of.  I mean, I didn’t say that to Nate…  But I was thinking it though.  Our kids are going to do things that we’re not going to be able to stop…  And Jean, honestly, a part of me would rather not know,” Scott said.

 

“I know what you mean.  If Rachel ever pulled off what I did…  Trust me, I don’t want to know!” Jean said.

 

“I did tell Nate though, that the reason we give him and his sister rules is because we love them.  I think he understood me,” Scott said, deep in thought.

 

“I’m sure he did.  And really, the only thing we can do anyway is just to love them and set a good example.  No matter how many bad decisions they make, no matter how many times they don’t listen…  We just have to keep loving them and hope that some day, that love will make them realize how much they hurt us,” Jean said.

 

Scott scoffed.  “Really, sweetheart?  The good ol’ tried and tested guilt trip?”

 

“It worked on me with my parents,” Jean said shrugging. 

 

“Well, I will tell you this, I learned my lesson.  Moving forward, it’ll be nothing but a united front with us with the kids.  It’s the only way we’re going to get through this parenting thing alive – together,” Scott said.

 

“It’s funny, we’ve faced villains bent on world domination that were less daunting than parenthood,” Jean said wryly.

 

“Yeah, tell me about it.  I think we need a vacation.  Just you and me, Jean.  Let’s let your parents deal with the kids for a week,” Scott said.

 

“Hmm, that sounds wonderful,” Jean said, snuggling closer to her husband.  “Where did you want to go?”

 

“I was thinking New Orleans,” Scott said.

 

“New Orleans?  Why there?” Jean asked.

 

“I figured we could celebrate Mardi Gras.”

 

Scott didn’t even see the pillow smack him.

 

**To be continued…**

**This installment was inspired by the episode Everybody Loves Raymond - The Disciplinarian (can you tell by now it’s one of my favorite shows?).  I really wanted to do a fic in which Scott and Jean really talk about the challenges of parenting.  It’s something I felt we Scott/Jean fans got ripped off in the comic books (and movies). Thanks for reading!**

 


	8. The Stupid Game

**Author’s Note: This story takes place just a week after my last installment (The Joys of Parenthood, Reconsidered) ended.  This story does have a direct (albeit minor) reference to the events in my story The Girl From Tomorrow.  If you haven’t read that, you might be a little confused towards the end.**

**Summary:  Scott and Jean talk about what happens if one of them dies before the other.  It all leads to a stupid, pointless game.**

** The Stupid Game **

**October 26 th, 2006**

**The Boathouse**

“Hey mom, look what dad got me!” Nate ran in through the front door and showed his mother his souvenir jersey from the Rangers game.

 

“Wow, a Henrik Lundqvist jersey!  Isn’t that nice,” Jean said, smiling at her son’s excitement. 

 

“I’m gonna show Uncle Hank, he’s gonna be so jealous!”

 

Jean laughed.  “I’m sure he will be.  Just make sure you’re back home before dinner.”  And with that, Nate ran out and made his way to the mansion.

 

Scott walked in through the door and hung his jacket.  “I almost died today, Jean,” Scott said, dead serious.

 

“Really?”

 

Scott sputtered.  “What do you mean, ‘really’?  I almost died and that’s all you can say?”

 

Jean paused what she was doing and gave her husband an amused look.  “What am I supposed to say?”

 

“Umm… I don’t know.  How about, ‘Oh my God, honey!  Are you alright?’” 

 

“I know for a fact through our psychic link that you weren’t even hurt,” Jean said wryly. 

 

Scott just gave his wife this sad, hurt expression.

 

Jean caved.  “Oh alright, what happened?”

 

“Well, I ordered hotdogs for me and Nate at the hockey game this afternoon.  Anyway, I was eating mine and the sesame seeds wouldn’t stick to the buns.  They were falling all over my shirt and lap-”

 

“Oh my God, are you alright?!” Jean asked sarcastically.

 

Scott gave his wife an unamused look back.  “You gonna mock me?”

 

“Sorry… so the sesame seeds wouldn’t stick to the buns…” Jean said, doing her best not to roll her eyes.

 

“Yeah, I’m bending down to wipe the seeds off my pants when BAM!  A puck whizzed over my head!  A second earlier and I’d be dead!  It was this close to hitting me, honey,” Scott said, showing Jean an inch between his index finger and thumb.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah!  I felt its wind.  And when I turned around, the guy behind me got his chocolate cake knocked right out of his hands,” Scott said.

 

“They serve chocolate cake at hockey games?” Jean asked incredulously.

 

“Yeah, they do!  And you’re missing the point, Jean!” Scott said, throwing his hands up in the air.

 

“Oh, I get the point, hon.  A puck bounced into your world and disturbed paradise,” Jean said, rolling her eyes.

 

“Alright, make fun of me!  It’s all fun and games until a puck actually does take my head off…  Maybe then, you won’t be so mockulatory,” Scott said.

 

Jean just laughed.  Her husband was so cute when he was flustered.

**The next morning**

Scott and Jean walked hand in hand towards the mansion.  Their respective classes were to start in about a half an hour.  They had just dropped off Nathan at his elementary school not too far away, and Rachel was already at the mansion.  It was Rachel’s first year at Xavier’s.

 

They reached the front entrance of the mansion and Scott leaned in to kiss his wife passionately on the lips. 

 

“Careful,” Jean said, giggling.  “You know how Rachel gets all embarrassed when we get all ‘lovey-dovey’ here at the school, as she likes to call it.”

 

“She’ll just have to live with it,” Scott said, smiling.  “Anyway, have a nice day, hon.  Meet me for lunch?” 

 

“I’d love to, but I can’t.  Hank and I are spending our lunch shopping for Halloween decorations to put up around the school,” Jean answered.

 

“And you didn’t invite me?” Scott asked, a puppy-dog look on his face.

 

“You have a meeting with Logan at noon, remember?  You’re going to fill him in on your Mechanics class, so he can take over while we go on vacation next week,” Jean said.

 

Scott put the heel of his hand on his forehead and said, “I completely forgot!  Right.  Oh well, have fun then.  Buy a few of those dancing skeletons, huh?”

 

“Sure, hon.  Oh, by the way, I almost forgot to tell you, be home before 5pm tonight.  I made an appointment for us with an attorney,” Jean said.

 

Scott was silent for a moment.  He raised his eyebrow at his wife and said, “Hmm… Fourteen years of marriage…  Most of the guys had seven in the pool.”

 

Jean lightly smacked her husband in the arm.  “No, you goof!  The attorney is meeting with us about our wills.”

 

“Aww, our wills?  Really?  Do we have to do it tonight?” Scott practically whined.

 

“Yes!  You’ve been postponing this long enough,” Jean answered.

 

“But I don’t want to.  And anyway, I think it’s bad luck.  Besides, knock on wood, if anything happened to us, our kids are surrounded by so many friends who love them.  Not to mention your parents are just an hour’s drive away,” Scott said.

 

“Still…  It’s the responsible thing to do, Scott,” Jean said.  “And I would think that after your  _near-death experience_  yesterday, you’d want to be prepared.”

 

Scott just grinned.  “I was just going for pity sex.”

 

Jean just rolled her eyes.  “You know, I don’t understand you.  You were fine when we did the life insurance.”

 

“Insurance is too dull to be scary,” Scott said.  “By the way, how much do you get if I die?”

 

“$800,000.”

 

“Wow, that was a quick answer,” Scott said drolly.  “Your social security you gotta look up, but that number, yeah, right there, right on the tip of your tongue.”

 

Jean just laughed.  “C’mon, we’re gonna be late for our classes.  Just be home by 5pm.”

 

**Later that evening**

“Alright, that takes care of almost everything,” Mr. Kendrick, the attorney, said.  “All that’s left is your children’s guardian.  Have you thought of who will take your children in the event you both die at the same time?”

 

** _Well, isn’t he just a ray of sunshine,_ ** Scott mumbled through his link with his wife.

 

Jean ignored her husband.  “Yes, Mr. Kendrick.  My husband and I want my parents to be the guardians of Rachel and Nathan.  However, we would want them to board here at Xavier’s during the school year,” Jean answered.

 

“Alright then, if you’ll just sign here and here,” Mr. Kendrick said, pointing to the documents in front of Scott and Jean.  “I’ll file these tonight.”

 

“Thanks so much, Mr. Kendrick,” Jean said. 

 

“I’ll be in touch.” Scott walked the man to their door and thanked him once again.

 

Scott turned to his wife.  “So, I guess that’s that?”

 

“Yeah, let’s go pick up the kids at my parents’ place.  We can talk to my mom and dad about us choosing them as guardians as well,” Jean said.

 

“I think they already assumed,” Scott said chuckling.  “I guess we’ll just make it official.”

 

**One hour later**

 

“Hey Daddy, were the kids good?” Jean asked, kissing her father on the cheek as he greeted her and Scott at the door.

 

“Yeah, they’re upstairs doing their homework,” John Grey answered.  “Come on in.”

 

“Where’s Elaine?” Scott asked.

 

“She went out to spend some time with one of her church friends, she should be back soon,” John answered.

 

“There was something Scott and I wanted to talk to you about.  You and mom,” Jean said.

 

“Hmm…  Attorney at law?” John Grey read the front page of the document in Jean’s hand.  “You two having marital problems?”

 

“What?  Oh, this,” Jean said, realizing her father was reading the front of the draft she was holding.  “No, daddy.  Nothing like that.  These are our wills, actually.  We wanted to ask-”

 

“Oh, John, you’ll never guess who died!” It was Jean’s mother at the door.

 

“Mom!  Oh my God, who?” Jean asked, concerned.

 

“Real person or celebrity?” Jean’s father asked.

 

“Real person.”

 

“Male or female?”

 

“Female.”

 

“Oh, mom, for god’s sake, who is it?!” Jean asked.

 

“Deborah Nelson!” Elaine Grey answered, devastated.

 

“Oh no, she was such a sweet old lady,” Jean said.  She turned to her husband and explained, “When I was about Rachel’s age, she’d always call me over to her place whenever she baked cookies.  They were the most delicious cookies I’ve ever had.  Such a lovely lady!  What a shame!”

 

“I’m so sorry to hear about your friend, Elaine,” Scott said to his mother-in-law.

 

“She wasn’t really friends with her,” Jean’s father said.  “Anyway, Scott and Jean wanted to talk to us about something, Elaine.”

 

“That’s all you have to say, John?  Deborah just died!” Elaine said.

 

“Why are you so choked up about this?  You were never close with her,” John asked his wife.

 

“Because she was the one, John.  The one I picked for you!” Elaine answered.

 

“What?” John asked, a confused look on his face.

 

“I wanted you to be with Deborah Nelson!” Elaine said.

 

** _Honey, you’ve got kinky parents,_ ** Scott said to his wife through their link.  It just earned him an elbow to his gut.

 

Jean’s mother continued.  “Years ago, I picked someone to replace me if I died before you.”

 

“What do you mean?  To marry me?” John asked incredulously.

 

“Yes.  Someone to make you happy after I was gone,” Elaine answered.

 

“Oh, that’s nice, Elaine.  But I think I’d be happy enough,” John answered jokingly.

 

Elaine lightly smacked her husband in the arm.  “Oh, John, that’s not funny.”

 

Jean interrupted.  “I don’t understand, mom.  You actually thought about who dad should be with if you died first?”

 

“Of course!  He needs a wife.  He can’t even boil an egg!” Jean’s mother answered.

 

Jean couldn’t argue with that.

 

**Later that night**

**The Boathouse**

Scott was sitting up in bed reading an issue of Sports Illustrated when his wife climbed into bed with him.  She put her arm around him and leaned her head on his chest.  Scott quickly put away his magazine thinking it was an invitation for some lovemaking.

 

He started trailing kisses down the side of his wife’s neck.  His hand was moving lower and lower until – “Scott, who would you pick for me if you died first?”

 

“What?  Seriously?  You’re going to ask this now?” Scott muttered, his ardour slightly dampened. 

 

“C’mon, honey!  If you died, who would I get?” Jean asked persistently. 

 

Scott sighed.  “Come on, Jean.  Now you’re thinking like your mother.”

 

“Well, you’ve gotta admit that in her own weird way, it was kind of a loving and caregiving thought,” Jean said.

 

“That’s one way to think about it.  Or, it could be a way to control your father from the grave!” Scott said, exasperated.

 

“C’mon, don’t change the subject.  Who would you pick for me?” Jean asked again.

 

“No!  Why do we have to do this?” Scott whined.

 

“It’s just a game, sweetheart.  Just play.  Who would you pick to replace you?” Jean asked.

 

“I consider myself irreplaceable,” Scott said, picking his magazine back up, realizing he wasn’t going to get laid that night.  “Besides, are you even gonna need somebody?  Couldn’t you just get a cat or somethin’?”

 

“Funny.”  Jean grinned.  “I picked someone to replace me.”

 

Scott didn’t want to take the bait, but he was curious.  “Oh yeah?  Who?”

 

“Ororo,” Jean said, smiling.

 

Scott was silent for a moment.  “Hmm… ‘Ro huh?  I never considered her…”

 

“Aren’t I thoughtful?  Didn’t I make a good choice?  She’s the same age as me.  She’s got great values and…  Why are you frowning?” Jean asked her husband.

 

“Umm…  I don’t really see ‘Ro that way.  She’s more like a sister to me…” Scott said.

 

“So? What’s your point?” Jean asked.

 

Scott stuttered a bit.  “What’s my point?  I think it’s hugely important to be physically attracted to your spouse!”

 

“Ororo is gorgeous!” Jean argued.

 

“I didn’t say she wasn’t.  I could have a gorgeous sister, but it doesn’t mean I want to sleep with her!” Scott argued back.

 

“Fine!  Who do you want to replace me then?” Jean asked, crossing her arms.

 

“I don’t know, Jean!  I’d want it to be someone I was attracted to.  I don’t want my sex life to die right along with you,” Scott said sarcastically.

 

“Well, isn’t that typical!  That’s all you think about!” Jean said angrily.  “I’m not even dead yet and you’re already imagining having sex with some nameless, faceless Sports Illustrated model.”

 

“Don’t get all huffy with me!  You’re the one who started this dumb game.  And another thing, why would you pick ‘Ro for me when you know I’ve never considered her in that way?” Scott asked.

 

“Because she loves Rachel and Nate like they were her own!” Jean answered.

 

Scott was silent for a moment.  “Wait, so your replacement really has nothing to do with leaving someone to love me and care for me…  In fact, it has nothing to do with me at all.  You’re only thinking about the children.”

 

Jean merely shrugged.  “I can’t help it.  I’m a mother.  I always think of my children first.  You’re a big boy, you’ll be fine if I died.  The kids are still so young.”

 

“Well, if that’s your logic, then I choose Kurt to replace me,” Scott said, crossing his arms looking smug.

 

“Kurt?!” Jean asked, an incredulous look on her face. 

 

“Yeah, Kurt.  He loves the children.  He’s really good with them and they love him.  I choose Kurt.”  Jean frowned.

 

“I don’t know…  Kurt?” Jean said.  “I don’t see Kurt in that way…”

 

“Why, cuz he’s blue?” Scott asked smirking.

 

“No!  That’s not it!” Jean said, a little too quickly.

 

“It’s because he has a tail, isn’t it?” Scott asked, unable to hide his grin.  “You’re so shallow, Jean!”

 

“I am not!” Jean said indignantly.  “I don’t even think he’s that blue and I barely notice his tail…  Wait, is that why you picked Kurt for me?  Because you know I’m not attracted to him?”

 

“Ha!  You admit it!  Boy, you are shallow!” Scott said smugly. 

 

Jean threw her pillow at her husband’s face.  “You infuriate me,” Jean said, lying down and turning her back to her husband.

 

“This was your stupid game,” Scott muttered, turning his back to Jean as well and turning off the bedside lamp. 

 

“It wasn’t stupid until you made it stupid!” Jean said.

 

“It’s stupid, stupid, stupid!” Scott said petulantly.

 

“You’re stupid!”

 

Scott and Jean were silent for several moments.  But Scott wanted to get the last word in.  “I’ll show you, I’ll die first!”

 

“Deal!”

**The next morning**

Scott hated it when his wife gave him the silent treatment.  His world always felt off kilter when he and Jean were at odds.  He could have easily played along with the dumb game the night before, but he went out of his way to be difficult.  He realized it was because he hated even considering the thought of losing Jean.

 

It was early in the morning and the kids were still sleeping.  He and Jean were having breakfast together in silence.  Scott couldn’t stand it anymore.  “I’m sorry about last night, Jean.  I didn’t mean to be difficult,” he blurted out.

 

Jean didn’t answer right away.  Scott thought she was going to continue giving him the cold shoulder when she suddenly sighed and said, “I’m sorry too…  It was a stupid game.”

 

“But it was thought-provoking.  And you were right.  I threw Kurt in there because I knew you weren’t attracted to him in that way.  I just can’t stomach the thought of you in another man’s arms…  Even if I _was_  dead…  You married a very selfish man,” Scott said.  “If I really wanted to be selfless, I’d have picked Logan for you.  I know that’d make you happy.”

 

“Do you really think I could ever be happy again if I lost you?” Jean asked, looking completely hurt by what he just said.

 

“Did you think I could be if I lost you?” Scott countered.  “You were wrong last night.”

 

“About what?” Jean asked.

 

“You said that I was a big boy and that I’d be fine if you died…  The truth is, I would never be fine again.  Rachel from the future showed us that possibility…  It’s why I didn’t want to play that stupid game…  The possibility of me losing you ten years from now still haunts me,” Scott said.

 

“I’m sorry, Scott,” Jean said, embracing her husband.  “I wasn’t thinking.  And you were right about ‘Ro…  It wasn’t just about the children.  I liked the thought of you and her together after I died because I knew you’d just live together like roommates.  I wasn’t threatened by her.  I guess you’re not the only selfish one in this marriage.”

 

“Glad you admitted it,” Scott said chuckling, which earned him a smack on the arm.

 

“At least she’s not blue.”

 

“Honey, you do realize that the whole premise of our game relied on the assumption that whoever we picked for each other would completely go along with it right?”

 

“Yeah.  That’s why it’s a stupid game,” Jean said laughing.

 

**To be continued…**

**Thanks so much for reading.  This story was inspired by the Everybody Loves Raymond episode Who’s Next?**

 


	9. The Torque Wrench

**Author’s Note: This installment takes place six years after Wait For Me.  This story does have a direct reference to the events in that story.  But you shouldn’t be confused if you haven’t read it.  The story below is inspired by an episode of Home Improvement titled “Mow Better Blues”.**

**Summary:  Nate accidentally breaks one of Scott’s tools.  Rachel takes advantage of her little brother’s guilt and tells him their parents will give him away when they find out.  Nate goes into hiding.**

** The Torque Wrench **

**October 28 th, 2004**

**The Boathouse**

 

“Dad, what are you doing?” six-year-old Nathan Summers asked his father.

 

“Well, I’m putting a new engine in my motorcycle, so it’ll work again,” Scott patiently answered.

 

“Why is it broken?”

 

“I got into an accident with it just a few months after you were born.  And it’s been sitting here ever since, just collecting dust.”

 

“How come you’re only fixing it now?” Nate asked.

 

“Because your Uncle Logan gave me the idea of selling it and I thought it was an excellent idea,” Scott answered.

 

“But I want you to keep it!  I want to ride on it,” Nate said.

 

“Sorry, son.  But I made a promise to myself never to ride one of these again,” Scott said.  “By the way, can you pass me that wrench there, Nate?”

 

Nate handed his father the wrench and asked, “But why?”

 

“Because it scares your mom.”

 

“Oh…  But it’s not her motorcycle,” Nate said, semi-whiningly. 

 

Scott chuckled.  “That’s true.  And she’s never asked me to get rid of it.  But I don’t want your mom to be anything but happy.”

 

Nate gave his father a skeptical look.  “I don’t understand,” Nate said.

 

“You were only an infant when I got into my accident, so you don’t remember, but I put your mom through quite a lot.  I lost my memories for a few months, in fact.  Anyway, one day when you’re married you’ll understand.  A happy wife means a happy life,” Scott said, smiling.

 

“Ugh, I’m never getting married!  Girls are gross!” Nate said, making a disgusted face.

 

Scott just laughed.  “I promise, you’ll feel differently when you’re older.” 

 

“Nuh uh!” Nate said, shaking his head.

 

Scott chuckled at the look on his son’s face.  “Anyway, we’re ready to put the engine in,” Scott said, taking the tarp off the new engine he got for his motorcycle.

 

“Wow!” Nate said, marveling at the shiny engine.

 

“Darn right, wow.  This is a twin cylinder 1600 cc motorcycle engine, 150 horsepower.  This can go from zero to sixty in under 5.5 seconds,” Scott said, proudly.  “Anyway, we’re going to need a variety of tools to install this.  Can you grab my toolbox, so I can line them all up here?”

 

Nate quickly did as his father asked him.  “This is heavy,” Nate said, as he dragged the kit over to his dad.

 

“Heavy tools for heavy machinery,” Scott said.

 

“What’s this one, dad?” Nate asked, grabbing one of the small items in the kit.

 

“This is a precision engineered torque wrench.  I’ve had this for a while now.  It used to be your Uncle Alex’s.  Excellent quality.  I’ve never had to replace it,” Scott said.

 

“It looks old,” Nate said, not looking impressed.

 

“It’s not old, it’s experienced,” Scott said.

 

“I hope when I’m as old as that wrench you’ll say the same about me.” Scott turned around and saw that his lovely wife decided to join them.  His heart skipped a beat as it always did whenever she entered a room.

 

“You’re more beautiful today than the day I met you,” Scott said, getting up and kissing his wife.

 

“Hmm, good answer,” Jean said, embracing him.

 

“Mom, look!  I’m helping dad fix his motorcycle!” Nate said proudly.

 

“I can see that,” Jean said.  “Scott, are you sure you want to sell your bike?  I know what it means to you.”

 

“I’m a hundred percent sure, Jean.  Besides, I’ve been wanting to take you and the kids to Disney World and the funds from the sale will go a long way towards paying for the flights,” Scott said.

 

“We’re not hurting for money,” Jean answered.

 

“I know, but we’re not swimming in it either,” Scott said.

 

“Alright, if you’re sure,” Jean said tentatively.

 

“I’m sure,” Scott said, smiling.  “Anyway, what brings you over to my domain?”

 

“ _Your_  domain?” Jean asked, raising her eyebrow.

 

“Yeah, the garage is kind of like my man-cave.  Sort of like how the rest of the house is your… ummm… well, whatever women call their cave,” Scott said.

 

Jean laughed.  “I suppose since you put it that way…” Jean trailed off as she dug through her husband’s tools.

 

“Honey, what are you doing?  Why are you messing up my tools?” Scott asked, not liking anyone touching his tools.  His wife included.

 

“I’m looking for the duct tape,” Jean said.

 

“First of all, Jean, it’s not “duck”, quack, quack tape.  It’s “duct” tape.  Like a heating duct,” Scott said, emphasizing the T.  “And second of all, it’s up there on that peg board.”

 

“Why wouldn’t you put it in one of the drawers here?” Jean asked.

 

“Jean, this is a garage, not Fabric World.  In a man’s garage, a tape hangs on a hook because it has a hole in it,” Scott said.

 

“So does your head, but it’s not hanging on a hook,” Jean said, giving as good as she got. 

 

“Ouch… savage,” Scott said, putting his hand over his heart for dramatic effect.

 

“Mom one; dad zero,” Nate said.  Jean broke into laughter and after a moment of trying to hold his own laughter, Scott caved.

 

“Just promise me when you’re done with my tape you’ll put it back where you got it,” Scott said to Jean.

 

“I always put your things back where I got them,” Jean answered.

 

“Do you now?” Scott said.  He quickly opened his toolbox and pulled his screwdriver out.  “Remember this?  It’s my spiral ratchet screwdriver.  I found it underneath the kitchen sink.  What was that all about?”

 

“I needed to break some ice apart that was stuck together the other day,” Jean said.

 

“You what?!  Why didn’t you just use your powers?” Scott asked.

 

“I had a bit of a headache that day.  It was just easier,” Jean said.

 

“You pounded ice with this?!” Scott asked again, not believing someone would abuse one of his tools so blatantly.

 

“Yeah, it worked really well,” Jean answered, cheekily.

 

“Hon, this is a precision tool, it’s not an ice pick!” Scott said.

 

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry.  I promise, I’ll always put your tools back where I got them, and I won’t ever use any of them again as ice picks,” Jean said, trying to look serious, but her face was breaking into a grin.

 

“You’re lucky I love you so much!  No one else in the world would ever get away with abusing my beloved tools,” Scott said, jokingly. 

 

“Glad to know I still rank above these greasy things in your heart,” Jean said, rolling her eyes.  “Come on, I need you to pick Rachel up and I’ll start on dinner.”

 

“Wow, is it 4pm already?  Alright, I’ll head on out.”  And with that, Scott and Jean walked back inside their house leaving Nate alone in the garage.

 

Nate picked up his dad’s torque wrench and started playing with it.  He imagined it was a sabre and started swinging it around.  “Come back here you pirate!  You can’t escape Captain Nate Summers!”

 

Nate swung it left and right, but the grease in his hands caused him to lose his grip and his imaginary sabre flew across the garage, bounced off the peg board and landed on the cold stone floor.  Nate’s heart stopped as he saw the torque wrench hit the ground.  He gingerly picked it up and saw the gauge was cracked. 

 

“Oh no!” He remembered his dad’s words,  _No one else in the world would ever get away with abusing my beloved tools_.  He threw the wrench in the washing machine and ran into the house.  He was in deep, deep trouble.

 

**The next day**

“Jean!  Have you seen my torque wrench?  Jean!”  Scott yelled from the garage.

 

Jean walked into the garage and said wryly, “You don’t have to yell, Scott.  We have a psychic rapport, remember?”

 

“Oh, right…  Anyway, have you taken my torque wrench?  I need to tighten some bolts on the bike here,” Scott said.

 

“I don’t even know what a torque wrench is, Scott,” Jean said.

 

“You weren’t cracking any ice today, were you?” Scott said, semi-jokingly.

 

“Oh, honey, you don’t crack ice with a wrench.  You crack ice with a screwdriver,” Jean said giggling. 

 

“Cute, Jean.”  Scott said wryly.  He made his way back into the house, continuing to look for his torque wrench.  “It’s gotta be in here some place.”

 

Jean followed her husband back into the house.  “I swear, Scott, I have not touched any of your tools.  Maybe one of the kids took it?  Or perhaps you just misplaced it.  It can’t have gone far, there’s only four of us living here.”

 

“I never misplace my tools, hon.  Somebody took it, and didn’t return it.  Whoever that somebody is, is going to be in big, big trouble!”  Scott said, as he continued to search the drawers in the kitchen. 

 

Unbeknownst to Scott and Jean, their son was at the top of the stairs, and heard his father’s angry words.

 

Meanwhile, Jean went back to the garage and started putting away laundry.  Much to her surprise, her husband’s missing tool was in her washer.  “Hon, do you want this on regular cycle or delicate?”  Jean asked, holding up the wrench.

 

“Jean, you found my torque wrench!” Scott said, happily taking the tool from his wife’s hand.  “Oh no!  It’s all busted up!  The gauge is all broken and the dial is all bent.  How’d that get in the washer?”

 

“I’ll give you two guesses,” Jean said sardonically.

 

**Meanwhile**

Rachel was feeling a little chilly and went to grab her sweater in her closet.  All of a sudden, something moved behind her clothes and she shrieked in fright.  “Nate?!  Oh my god!  You scared the crap out of me!  What are you doing hiding in my closet?!”

 

“I’m not hiding,” Nate mumbled.

 

“Yes, you are,” Rachel said.  “What’d you do?”

 

Nate didn’t answer right away.  “You promise not to tell anyone?”

 

Rachel felt a little mischievous and couldn’t help the fiendish glee that took over her.  It was only a week ago that her little brother told her mom and dad that she skipped school because the boy she liked asked her to.  She was still grounded.  “I promise not to tell anyone.  Cross my heart and hope to die…  So, what’d you do?”

 

“I broke dad’s torque wrench,” Nate answered pitifully.

 

Rachel took an exaggerated breath.  “Uh oh…  That  _is_  bad.  Real bad.”

 

“What do I do, Rach?  Dad’ll be furious!” Nate said worriedly.

 

“You broke dad’s tool.  Just like Michael,” Rachel said, trying her hardest not to burst out laughing and remain serious.

 

“Who’s Michael?” Nate asked.

 

“He was my little brother before you,” Rachel answered, pretending to cough to hide the smile she couldn’t help.

 

Nate’s eyes rounded like saucers.  “What?!”

 

Rachel fake sighed.  “He broke dad’s flashlight.”

 

“What’d they do with him?” Nate asked innocently.

 

“They traded him in for you,” Rachel answered, her face completely serious.

 

“They did not,” Nate said, but his voice lacked conviction.

 

“Well, it was nice knowing you,” Rachel said shrugging.  “Maybe this time, I’ll get a dog instead.”

 

Nate was about to answer when their dad’s booming voice yelled from downstairs. “Rachel!  Nate!   Come down here!”

 

Nate’s face went white.  “What am I going to do?!”

 

Rachel almost felt bad, but then she remembered she was still grounded in large part to her kid brother.  “Climb out the window and go hide from mom and dad.  They can’t trade you in if they can’t find you… Oh, and don’t break your neck!”

 

“Rachel, Nate!  Where are you guys?!” Scott continued to yell.

 

Rachel ran down the stairs.  “Yes, dad?”

 

“Come over here.  Where’s your brother?” her father asked.

 

Rachel just shrugged. 

 

“Now Scott, just be calm, it’s only a tool,” her mother said.  “Rachel, honey, have you seen Nate?”

 

“No, mom.  Haven’t seen him,” Rachel said, hoping her mother wasn’t using her telepathy.  She made her way to sit on the couch in front of her dad.

 

“Alright, there’s something your dad wanted to ask you…” her mother said, before turning to look at her father.  “… Calmly.”

 

“Did you break my torque wrench, Rach?” her dad asked.

 

“Why are you blaming me?” Rachel asked innocently.

 

“Because you’re usually guilty,” her dad said, drolly.  “Come on, Rach.  What do you know about my broken wrench?”

 

“I think you should ask somebody else…  Someone short, and six,” Rachel said, grinning.

 

“Wait, you’re saying Nate had something to do with my broken tool?” Scott asked.

 

“All I’ll say is that he’s hiding somewhere outside,” Rachel said.

 

With that, Scott and Jean went outside, leaving Rachel sitting on the couch.  “Nate!  Nate, where are you?!”  Scott yelled.  “Honey, I can’t see him anywhere, can you?”

 

“I can’t see him, but let me see if I can sense him,” Jean said, closing her eyes to do a psi-scan.  ** _He’s up in that tree, Scott,**_ Jean communicated telepathically.

 

Scott tried not to move his head, so as not to scare Nate.  Just using his peripheral vision, he spotted a rustling up in the tree.  ** _I see him._ **

 

Scott and Jean slowly made their way to just under the tree.  Jean spoke loudly.  “Scott, I’m really scared.  It’s not like Nate not to tell us where he is.”

 

“I know, hon,”  Scott said, making an exaggerated motion to look all around him.  “Gosh, I’m sure gonna miss him.  He probably ran away.”

 

“But Nate would never do that because he knows better!” Jean semi-yelled, wanting to make sure her son heard her over the strong winds.

 

“I hope so.  He was the best darn assistant a dad could ever have.  What will I ever do without him?  I guess I won’t be able to finish fixing up my motorcycle now,” Scott said.

 

“And weren’t you just telling me that you were going to give him a quick ride on your bike before you sold it?” Jean said.

 

“Really?!” Nate squeaked above them.

 

Scott and Jean smiled at each other before slowly turning around, looked up and pretended to be surprised.  “My god, Nate!  What are you doing all the way up there?”  Scott asked.

 

Nate slowly climbed down the tree.  Jean made sure to have her telekinesis ready in case her son slipped.  “I was hiding,” Nate said sadly.

 

“Why, sweetie?” Jean asked.

 

“I did something bad,” Nate said.

 

“You broke my torque wrench, didn’t you, Nate?” Scott asked seriously.

 

Nate nodded pitifully.  “It just jumped right out of my hand.”

 

“It shouldn’t have been in your hand though, right?” Scott said.

 

“I was just playing,” Nate said dejectedly. 

 

“We’ve been through this before.  My tools are not your toys,” Scott said.

 

“I’m sorry I broke your wrench, dad.  It was an accident,”  Nate said, his eyes starting to well with tears.

 

“Accidents happen, sweetie.  It’s not the end of the world,” Jean said, hugging her son.  His tears were more than she could stand.

 

Scott could only shake his head and smile ruefully.  The sight before him would melt the hardest heart.  And truth of the matter was, when it came to his family, he was one big softie.  “It’s alright, Nate.  Next time, if you break something, you have to tell your mom or me, okay?” 

 

“I was scared you’d trade me away like you did Michael,” Nate said.

 

“Who?” Scott and Jean asked simultaneously. 

 

“The son you traded in for me,” Nate said.

 

“What are you talking about?” Jean asked her son.

 

“The one who broke dad’s flashlight,” Nate answered.  “Don’t you even remember him?”

 

“Where’d you get an idea like that?” Scott asked.

 

“Rach told me,” Nate said.

 

Scott and Jean looked at each other, both sighing in frustration.  “Son, we just want you to know, that your mom and I wouldn’t trade you for anything,”  Scott said.

 

“Really?” Nate asked.

 

“Really,” Scott and Jean said at the same time.  Scott lifted Nate in his arms and the three of them made their way back to their house.

 

**One week later**

Rachel just got back home from spending the day shopping with her Aunt Ororo.  She couldn’t find anyone downstairs and yelled, “Mom!  Dad!  Where is everybody?”

 

“We’re upstairs, Rach!” her dad answered.

 

Rachel quickly made her way up the stairs.  She could hear movement in her bedroom.  She opened the door to see her mom and dad each holding one end of a tape measure.  They were measuring the far wall, just below her window.

 

“Mom, dad, what are you guys measuring in my room?” Rachel asked perplexed.

 

“We were looking to buy new furniture for the room here,” her mom answered.

 

“Why?  You guys just bought me new furniture last year,” Rachel said.

 

“Well, Rach,” her dad said.  “Since you’ll be starting at Xavier’s next year, we were going to rent out your room.”

 

“WHAT?!” Rachel shrieked.  “What do you mean?!”

 

“Since you’ll be living at Xavier’s, we didn’t want all this space to go to waste,” her mom said.

 

“I’ll be living at the mansion?!  But why?  It’s only half a mile away,” Rachel said.

 

“You’ll be twelve next year.  And your mom and I decided that it’s a good age to move out and be on your own,” her dad said.

 

“I don’t understand.  You guys never mentioned anything like this before!” Rachel said, not believing what her parents were saying.

 

“We were going to tell you before we put up the room-for-rent advertisement in a few months,” her mom said.  “We figured that with you out of the house, we can have someone board here.  And not only will we be able to accommodate another student to attend Xavier’s, but we’ll have extra income every month from the rent.”

 

“But why can’t I stay here and have that other student board at the mansion?” Rachel asked.

 

“We could,” her dad said.  “But then we wouldn’t get the extra rent money.”

 

“You’d get rid of me for some rent money?!” Rachel asked angrily.

 

“Yeah, that’s what we did with your older brother,” her mom said grinning.

 

“What older brother?” Rachel asked perplexed.

 

“His name was Michael.  We kicked him out when he turned twelve and replaced him with you,” her dad said smirking. 

 

Busted.  Darn her brother.  “Alright, alright…  You got me good,” Rachel said, putting her hands up. 

 

“Wasn’t very fun when you were on the receiving end, was it, Rach?” her mom said.

 

Rachel sighed, knowing what she had to do.  “I’ll go apologize to Nate.”

 

“Good.  And no more playing tricks on your brother,” her dad said.

 

“Yeah, yeah…  You guys can put away your measuring tape now,” Rachel said, as she went in search of her little brother. 

 

Rachel could hear her mom and dad laughing from behind her.  “I can’t believe I fell for that,” Rachel mumbled miserably.

 

**To be continued…**

**Thanks for reading guys!  I hope you enjoyed this little day in the life of the Summers family.**  

 


	10. The List

**Author’s Note: This story takes place right after my last installment, The Torque Wrench.  This story does have a direct reference to Duncan Matthews who appeared briefly in my stories The Girl From Tomorrow and Wait For Me.  But you shouldn’t be confused if you haven’t read them.  The story below is inspired by an episode of Full House titled “I’ve Got A Secret”. **

**Summary:  Scott gets jealous when he finds out that Jean has kept a t-shirt gifted to her by an ex.  An argument ensues, and Scott and Jean pettily make a list of their ex-lovers.**

** The List **

**November 6 th, 2004**

**The Boathouse**

 

“Oh no!  I’m sorry!” little Nate Summers cried just as he spilled his milk.

 

“It’s okay, sweetie, accidents happen,” Jean said, smiling at her youngest child, wanting to put him at ease.

 

“No worries, buddy.  That’s an easy clean-up.  Rach, could you grab something to wipe this up?” Scott said.

 

“Sure, dad,” Rachel said, grabbing one of the folded rags in the cupboard.  “Catch!”

 

Scott easily snatched the rag in mid air.  He got down on his knees and was about to start wiping up the mess when – “Oh my god, Scott!  Don’t you dare use that to wipe the floor!  That’s my Queen t-shirt.  Rach, where’d you get that?” Jean asked as she took the t-shirt back from her husband.

 

“It was in the rag pile, mom,” Rachel replied.

 

“How’d my t-shirt get there?” Jean asked.

 

“I put it there,” Scott said.

 

“Why?” Jean asked.

 

Before Scott could answer, Rachel interrupted.  “Nate and I need to get ready.  Grandma and grandpa will be here soon to take us to the mall.”

 

“Right, sweetie, thanks for reminding me.  Nate, I’ll be up in a few minutes to help you get ready,” Jean said, as she continued to inspect her t-shirt.  Rachel and Nate ran up the stairs leaving their parents alone.

 

“I’m sorry, Jean.  I was cleaning up our closet and I’ve never really seen you wear that shirt before.  And I didn’t think you were a Queen fan,” Scott said.

 

“I’m not.  It was a gift,” Jean said as she folded the shirt back up.

 

“A gift?” Scott said, raising his eyebrow.  “What was his name?”

 

Jean crossed her arms over her chest and tried to act indignant.  “Why do you always assume it’s a man?”

 

“Because this isn’t a gift your mother or Ororo would give you… nor Jubilee for that matter…  And they’re pretty much the only non-males that give you gifts,” Scott said sardonically.

 

Jean just rolled her eyes.  “So, who was it?” Scott asked again.

 

Jean sighed.  “It was from Duncan.”

 

“Matthews?!” Scott practically roared.  “I can’t believe it!  You’ve lost practically every item of clothing I ever gifted you, and you’ve kept his shirt for the last sixteen years?!”

 

“It’s fifteen.  And I haven’t lost any of the clothing you’ve gotten for me,” Jean said.  “I only pretended to.”

 

“What?  Why?” Scott asked sputtering.

 

“Well… I loved the thought behind the gifts, honey.  I really did.  It’s just that, the colors were atrocious – which is not your fault at all – but they didn’t really go with anything I had,” Jean said sheepishly. 

 

“Oh, and that Queen shirt did?” Scott said.

 

“It’s just a souvenir.  It was the first time someone ever took me to a concert,” Jean said.

 

“This guy was obviously very special to you,” Scott muttered.  At first, her husband’s dejected look made Jean feel bad.  Then it annoyed her because she had a feeling he did it exactly for that reason.

 

“If he was special to me then we’d have gone through with getting married,” Jean said, suddenly feeling the need to needle her husband.

 

“WHAT?!” Scott exclaimed.  “You were engaged to him?!” 

 

Hmm… Perhaps not a good idea.  “No…  Not like you and I were engaged…  Duncan and I were fooling around, and in the heat of the moment he asked me to marry him and I didn’t exactly say ‘no’,” Jean said tentatively. 

 

“Fooling around?!  I thought I was your first, Jean!  Or were you just pretending that first night?” Scott asked angrily.

 

“I never slept with him Scott!  But we did date for several months.  You can’t possibly be that naïve to think we only ever held hands,” Jean said rolling her eyes.  She just got an angry glare from her husband.

 

“Scott, don’t pick a fight, please,” Jean said. 

 

“I’m not the one who kept an old flame’s shirt for over a decade,” Scott mumbled.

  
“How can you possibly be jealous, Scott?” Jean asked.  “I broke his heart to be with you, for god’s sake!  The only reason I ever even went out with him was because you were doing your very best to avoid me!”

 

“I was only avoiding you because I was in love with you!” Scott said.

 

“Are you listening to yourself?” Jean asked wryly.

 

“Well, you should have just read my mind!” Scott argued.

 

Jean ignored that asinine comment from her husband.  “Look, Scott.  I chose you.  If I wanted to be with Duncan, I’d be with Duncan!  You’re the father of my children for crying out loud!”

 

“Pfff, you sure about that?  Rachel does not look a thing like me.  I mean-” Scott stopped mid-sentence when he saw the look his wife gave him.  If looks could kill, he’d be ashes.

 

“Scott, if you ever insinuate anything like that again…” Jean started.

 

Scott put his hands up, knowing he went too far.  “I’m sorry.  That was unacceptable.  I crossed the line.  I don’t know what got into me.”

 

“The green-eyed monster perhaps?” Jean said wryly.

 

“Perhaps…” Scott conceded. 

 

“And have you conveniently forgotten that Rachel is immune to your optic blasts?” Jean asked sardonically.

 

“I said I was sorry!”

 

Jean sighed.  “Look, Scott, didn’t  _you_  have some girls in your past that I don’t know about?”

 

Scott scoffed.  “Yeah!  A ton of ‘em!”

 

“Really?” Jean asked skeptically. 

 

“Yeah, gorgeous ones,” Scott said.  “I’ll make a list for you.”

 

Jean laughed.  “Fine.  And I’ll make a list for you.”

 

“Fine!” Scott said.

 

**The next day**

“Hey, Jean?” Ororo called out as she let herself into Scott and Jean’s place.  “You busy?”

 

“Not at all!” Jean said smiling at her closest friend.  “I’m just making up a list of all the guys I ever went out with… And all the guys I wish I had gone out with…  And a few guys I made up just to drive Scott crazy!  What brings you over here?”

 

“I wanted to take the kids out for some ice-cream…  And also, to talk to you,” Ororo said.

 

“Of course, ‘Ro!  What’s the matter?” Jean asked putting her list down.

 

“Well, first of all, you have me intrigued.  Why are you making a list?” Ororo asked.

 

“Long story short, Scott got jealous when he found out I kept a gift Duncan gave me well over a decade ago.  Now he’s making a list of all the women he’s ever been with, and so I’m doing the same,” Jean said laughing.

 

Ororo laughed as well.  “My friend, in fairness to Scott, I know you well enough that you’d have probably felt the same if the shoe was on the other foot.”

 

Jean could only smile sheepishly.  Her dear friend was right.  She did her best not to show it, but she was quite possessive of her handsome husband.  It was a good thing Scott didn’t have a wandering eye. 

 

“Anyway, you didn’t answer my question.  What’s the matter?” Jean asked, wanting to put the focus back on her friend.

 

Ororo sighed.  “Well, Forge and I have been broken up for several months now…  Close to a year in fact.  And well, I recently found out he’s started dating someone else.  And it’s bothering me.”

 

“Do you want to get back together with him?” Jean asked.

 

“No, I don’t.  But I don’t want anyone else to have him either.  Does that make me a terrible person?” Ororo asked.

 

“Not at all,” Jean said, giving her friend a sympathetic smile.  “It’s very human.  And we all handle jealousy in our own ways…  Mine happens to be making up a phony list.”  Jean stopped to look around her living room for inspiration on names.  “Hmmm… Couch!  Let’s see, how about Danny Couchman.”

 

Ororo could only laugh at Jean’s antics.  “Oh, my friend.  You have no idea how lucky you and Scott are.  The unbreakable love and bond you two have is so rare…  Although it’s comforting to see that even you two aren’t immune to pettiness.” 

 

Jean giggled.  “Scott and I are competitive by nature.  It’s unavoidable.”

 

“Anyway, would you mind calling the children telepathically for me, Jean?  Tell them ice-cream with Aunt ‘Ro.”

 

And not two seconds later, the rumbling of children’s footsteps echoed above stairs.  “Aunt ‘Ro!” Rachel and Nate yelled excitedly.  “Are we going to Dairy Queen?” Rachel asked.

 

“If that’s what you want,” Ororo answered laughing.  And with that, she and the two children headed out the door.

 

Jean bent down to continue working on her list when her husband waltzed into the living room.  “What was all the commotion?”  Scott asked.

 

“Ororo surprised the kids with a trip to Dairy Queen,” Jean said, not looking up.

 

“I see…  Well, hon, I’ve finished my list,” Scott said.

 

Jean finally looked up and was shocked at the thick stack of paper her husband was holding.  It was half an inch thick.  “Is that your list?!” Jean practically squeaked. 

 

“Yeah, I narrowed it down to a more manageable number.  I only included the women I slept with as well as the women I had feelings for and cared about,” Scott said.

 

Unable to hide the look of devastation on her face, Jean put down her own list.  She then angrily took the stack of paper from her husband.  The first sheet was completely blank, and so she discarded that one.  Then underneath that, in her husband’s cursive, she read, “Jean Grey, Jean Grey, Jean Grey, Jean Grey…”  Jean flipped through the stack of paper and it was all the same.  It was her name spelled out over and over again.

 

Just when she thought her husband couldn’t surprise her anymore.  She felt her heart melt.  “Oh, Scott…”

 

“I lied.  There wasn’t a ton of them, Jean…  There was only ever one.  One woman I ever cared for.  Only one woman I’ve ever loved.   _Will_  ever love.  I met you when I was sixteen, Jean.  And you ruined me for any other woman from that point on,” Scott said, taking his wife’s hands in his.  “I’m sorry I overreacted about the shirt.”

 

“I’m sorry too, Scott.  I kinda goaded you.  It’s flattering for a girl to have someone be jealous over her.  I probably would have reacted similarly if our positions were reversed.  The truth is that I kept the shirt more for the fact that it was a souvenir of the first ever concert I attended.  It had little to do with who actually gave it to me.  I’ll get rid of it,” Jean said.

 

“No, no…  It’s fine, Jean.  I just lost my head yesterday.  Overreacted.  Keep the shirt,” Scott said.

 

“Why were you so upset?  You have to know I don’t have feelings for Duncan…  Lord knows I never did…”

 

“You know when girls tell their girlfriends ‘you can do so much better’?  Well, Duncan is your ‘so much better’.  Does that make sense?” Scott asked.

 

Jean was taken aback by how much her husband actually believed those words.  How could he even think that Duncan could hold a candle to him, let alone be  _so much better_?!  “Seriously, Scott?”

 

“He’s perfect,” Scott said miserably. 

 

“Not for me,” Jean said. 

 

It was like Scott didn’t even hear her.  “He’s wealthy beyond imagination.  He’s now the CEO of Nextek Pharmaceuticals.  He’s been on the top ten wealthiest and most eligible bachelors list on Business Insider for four years running now and-”

 

“First of all, did you Google Duncan?” Jean asked incredulously.

 

“Umm… Well, I…” Scott stuttered.

 

“And second of all, you’re assuming those things even matter to me, Scott,” Jean said.

 

“How could they not?  If you’d have stayed with him, you’d probably own a private island somewhere by now,” Scott said.

 

Jean scoffed.  “I could never be content with that, let alone happy.  In fact, just thinking about such a life right now is already boring me.  Heaven help me if I had to live it!  My point is that you’ve ruined me for any other man.  I can’t even imagine a life for myself that didn’t have you or our children.”

 

“You have no regrets?” Scott asked.

 

“Not one.  Besides, as far as I’m concerned, I’m the richest woman in the world,” Jean said.

 

“Really?”

 

“No one’s truly rich until they have something money can’t buy.  And the family we created, the life we have…  Well, no one can put a price on that,” Jean said.

 

“Yeah, you’re right,” Scott said, smiling.

 

“How could you doubt my happiness, Scott?  We share a psychic link,” Jean said, a somewhat amused look on her face. 

 

“It’s not so much that.  I just wish I could give you more.” 

 

“You’ve given me two beautiful children, a happy home, and more love than I can imagine.  I don’t need anything else,” Jean said, kissing her husband.

 

As Jean kept her husband busy making out with him, she slowly tried hiding the list she made under the couch cushion.  But her husband noticed and asked, “Jean, what are you doing?  What are you trying to hide?”

 

“Nothing!” Jean quickly said, stuffing the note under the cushion.

 

“Is that your list?” Scott asked.

 

“No!” Jean said, too quickly. 

 

“I want to see it!” Scott said.

 

“No!  I changed my mind, I don’t want you to see it!” Jean said.

 

“Not fair.  You got to see mine,” Scott said, as he quickly snatched up the list from behind Jean.

 

“Scott!!!” Jean protested.

 

“… Who the hell is Steven Firestone?  And Danny Couchman?  Jack Pencilson?  Really, Jean?”  Scott said, looking around the items in their living room.  Then giving his wife an amused look.  “This is beneath you, hon.”

 

“Yeah well, I’m not the one who looked up your ex on Wikipedia,” Jean said.

 

**To be continued…**

 


	11. It's All Fun and Games 'Til...

**Author’s Note: This story was an idea that one of my readers, T, suggested to me.  He/she said they wanted to see Jean meet Alison.  For those of you who don’t know, Alison was someone Scott met in my story “Wait For Me”.  You probably will need to read that story to get a lot of the references in this one.  The story below was inspired by the Home Improvement episode, “Reality Bytes”.**

**Summary:  Ten-year-old Nate is having a lot of fun pretending to be a grown man and exchanging romantic correspondence with a woman online.  It turns out that the woman has a past with his dad and Nate soon realizes he’s bitten off more than he can chew.**

** It’s All Fun and Games ‘Til… **

**April 7 th, 2009**

**Nate’s bedroom**

 

“Hey Nate, wanna play catch?” Nate’s best friend, Ric asked as he let himself into Nate’s bedroom. 

 

“Can’t.  Doing my homework,” Nate answered distractedly, not taking his eyes off his computer screen.

 

Ric stepped closer and started reading the words Nate was typing.  “ _Dear Alison…_ ”

 

“Hey, get outta here!” Nate got up, pushing his friend towards his bedroom door.  “I don’t want you reading my homework.”

 

“Doesn’t look like homework to me,” Ric scoffed.  He moved past Nate and looked back at the computer screen.

 

“ _On a scale of one to ten, you’re a ten and I’m the one you need..._ ” Ric read out loud. 

 

“Umm… it’s for math class,” Nate said trying to make up an excuse.

 

“Oh yeah?  Then who’s Alison?” Ric asked.

 

“Pfff, shows how much you know about math,” Nate said.  “Alison is the name of a math theorem.”

 

“You know what I think?  I think you have a girlfriend,” Ric said smirking.  “Who is she?”

 

After a long pause, Nate decided to give up the charade.  “Promise not to tell anyone?”

 

“My god!  Is she that ugly?” Ric asked.

 

“I don’t know what she looks like.  We’ve been sending love letters back and forth the last few weeks through this singles board online,” Nate answered.

 

“So, when are you gonna meet her?” Ric asked.

 

“Never.  She’s thirty-six,” Nate answered.

 

“No way!  Why would she be interested in you?” Ric asked.

 

“Because… She thinks I’m a forty-two-year-old Physics teacher,” Nate answered.

 

“And where did she get that idea?” Ric asked.

 

“That’s what I told her.  I also told her I’m 6’3” and drive a Porsche,” Nate said grinning.

 

“Wait ‘til she finds out you’re 4’6” and pedal a bicycle,” Ric said drolly. 

 

“Well, that’s the great thing about this…  She’ll never find out.  She lives in St. Louis.  She’s a singer of some kind,” Nate said.  When his friend didn’t answer, he grabbed a letter from his drawer.

 

“What’s that?” Ric asked, pointing to the piece of paper in Nate’s hand.

 

“It’s one of my dad’s old love letters he wrote to my mom,” Nate said.  “See, I’ve been copying them and sending it to Alison.  Hmm… Let’s see here, ‘I like you more than discounted Whoppers on Whopper Wednesdays.”  Nate and Ric laughed, having a blast.

 

**Three days later**

Scott and Jean were cuddled on the couch enjoying some alone time while the kids were out of the house. 

 

“Honey, how many more years before the kids move out and we can do this all day?” Scott jokingly asked his wife, who was half-asleep using him as a pillow.

 

“Hmm.  Not for another decade at least,” Jean said sleepily. 

 

“You seem awfully tired,” Scott said, kissing his wife on the forehead.

 

“You kept me up all night,” Jean mumbled into his shirt.

 

Scott grinned.  “Yeah, that was fun.”

 

Jean just chuckled.  Scott decided he was going to convince his wife for a replay of the night before.  But before he could say anything, the doorbell rang.  “Damn it!” Scott mumbled.

 

Jean just laughed knowing what her husband was thinking even before he said anything.  “There’s always tonight, darling,” Jean said, kissing her husband’s downturned mouth. 

 

“Yeah, yeah… I’ll get the door,” Scott muttered, getting up.

 

Scott opened their front door to see a very familiar face.  Where had he seen the woman standing in front of him before?

 

“Scott?” the blonde at the door said, a look of shock on her face.  And it hit Scott.  It was Alison.  Alison Blaire.  The woman he almost had a one-night stand with all those years ago.

 

“Alison!  My God!  Is that you?  Uhh… What are you doing here?” Scott asked.

 

“Umm… I was about to ask you the same thing,” Alison said, still looking a little shocked.

 

“Honey, who’s at the door?” Scott felt his wife put her hand on his back.

 

“Jean, this is umm… Alison.  Alison Blaire,” Scott said. 

 

He knew he didn’t have to say more.  He and his wife were connected through their psychic rapport at all times.  His thoughts were open to her as hers were to him.  He could feel Jean’s confusion through their link.  He gently but firmly placed his hand on the small of her back to reassure her.

 

“Very nice to meet you, Alison,” Jean said graciously, shaking the woman’s hand before her.

 

“Alison, this is my wife, Jean,”  Scott added.

 

“Nice to meet you too, Jean,” Alison said.  She gave Scott a questioning look.  Clearly, she was asking him how much his wife knew of their almost-one-night-stand a decade ago.

 

“It’s alright, Alison.  Jean knows about what happened ten years ago.  We don’t have secrets from each other,” Scott said.

 

“Oh…  Well, I assure you, Jean that I didn’t come here for Scott.  I had no idea he even lived here,” Alison said.  “I was in the area because I was going to sing at this club tomorrow night.  I’ve been corresponding with this guy I met online last month, and I wanted to meet him.  I thought this was where he lived.”

 

“Our address is unique, in that it’s on school grounds,” Jean said.  “This is the address your friend gave you?”

 

“He didn’t exactly give it to me.  But it was the one on his online profile.  See, it’s right here,” Alison said, showing Jean a sticky note with their address.

 

“That’s definitely our address,” Scott said.  “Who’d you say your friend was?”

 

“His name’s Nathan Summers.  He says he goes by Nate,” Alison said.

 

“That’s our ten-year-old son’s name,” Jean said.

 

“Oh, perhaps I made a mistake.  The Nate Summers I was corresponding with is forty-two, 6’3”, and a Physics teacher,” Alison said. 

 

“Hmm…  Aside from the first name, you pretty much described Scott to a tee,” Jean said.

 

“You think Nate’s been pretending to be an adult and corresponding with Alison?” Scott asked his wife.

 

“It’s not like Nate to do something so mischievous…  But he’s also a curious boy.  And he might think it’s just harmless fun.  I wouldn’t discard the idea outright,” Jean answered.

 

“Oh my god, I’m so embarrassed,” Alison said.

 

“Oh, don’t be… Nate’s a smart boy.  Sometimes too smart for his own good.  He’s capable of fooling grown-ups.  Won’t you come in, Alison?  At least have some refreshments,” Jean said.  “I feel awful that our son did this to you.”

 

Alison followed Scott and Jean into their living room.  Scott made his way into the kitchen to prepare some refreshments for their guest. 

 

“Don’t be so hard on him,” Alison said, sighing.  “He’s ten.  Boys will be boys, as they say.”

 

“Oh, he’s going to get his comeuppance.  Just you wait and see,” Jean said wryly. 

 

There was a bit of an awkward silence between Jean and Alison.  Neither lady knowing what to say to the other for some time.  Then Alison broke the silence.  “You know, Jean…  I don’t know why it matters to me…  But I don’t want you to have a bad opinion of me.  I really didn’t know Scott lived here.”

 

Jean smiled.  “I know.  Trust me, there’s no hard feelings.  When you met Scott, he had just had his motorcycle accident and was suffering from retrograde amnesia.  To make a long story short, he was devastated thinking I had started a family with someone else.”

 

“Oh my…  So that was all true?!  It was so far-fetched I didn’t believe him when he called me the following day to explain and cancel our date.  I thought something changed between him and the girl he was pining for and that’s why he couldn’t see me again,” Alison said.

 

“I suppose you weren’t so far off the mark.  Except that the girl was his wife and the thing that changed was that he learned he had a wife,” Jean said chuckling.  “And if you don’t mind my asking, if you didn’t believe Scott, why no hard feelings on your end?”

 

“Well…  I suppose at first, I had some, but then it didn’t last very long.  You see, I had never before seen a man so broken-hearted.  Scott was deep into his cups, belting out Total Eclipse of the Heart at the karaoke lounge.  I felt sad for such a young, handsome guy that I offered him a night with me, so he could forget.”

 

“Scott was singing?!” Jean couldn’t believe it.  “In public?!”

 

“Quite well for someone so drunk, if I do say so myself,” Alison said, laughing.  “Anyway, I’m sure you know the rest.  He obviously had you on his mind the whole time.  And at the end, he couldn’t bring himself to go through with what I was offering him.”

 

“I thank God every day that he didn’t go through with it,” Jean whispered.  Just the thought of her husband in another woman’s arms was enough to make Jean sick.

 

“You’re very lucky, Jean.  Your husband is completely and hopelessly devoted to you, even when he couldn’t remember all that well.  As you can see, I haven’t been as lucky in love.  Hence, my back-and-forth correspondence with your son – much to my embarrassment,” Alison said.

 

Jean was about to respond, when her husband came back with a tray of refreshments for them.  “I hope you don’t mind, Alison, but mini-sandwiches were all I could put together.”

 

“Oh, you didn’t have to go through any trouble, Scott,” Alison said, as she took a bite out of a sandwich.

 

“Speaking of trouble, I think I can speak for both me and my wife and tell you that we’re mortified with this little prank our son pulled on you.  He’ll be grounded for a month!” Scott said.

 

“Oh, it’s fine, really.  I was in the area.  Besides, boys will be boys,” Alison said.  “I’m sure he’s a good kid who didn’t think he was hurting anyone with what he was doing.”

 

“Well, he’s grounded for sure, we can tell you that…  But before we get to that part, why don’t we have a little fun with this,” Jean said.

 

“What’d you have in mind, honey?” Scott asked.

 

**That evening**

Holy crap!  Alison was going to stop by the house tomorrow at 2pm!  Nate panicked as he read Alison’s latest message to him.  He was in deep trouble! 

 

Nate racked his brain trying to think of a plan.  He wished tomorrow were a school day, then his parents would both be teaching.  He and his sister would be at school and no one would be home.  But tomorrow wasn’t a school day and what if his mom or dad answered the door?

 

He was in a pickle for sure.  Nate ran downstairs to the kitchen and found his mother and sister baking cupcakes together.  Nate tried to calm his emotions, knowing his mom and sister would pick up on it if it was too strong. 

 

“Hey squirt, why don’t you come and help mom and me?  All you do is eat our cupcakes when it’s all done,” Rachel said.

 

“Umm, can’t!  I’m doing homework.  Just came down to get a drink,” Nate said.

 

“You seem to be doing a lot of homework lately,” Rachel said.

 

Nate ignored his sister’s comment.  Instead, he turned to his mother.  “Mom, what are you and dad doing tomorrow? Maybe around 2pm?”

 

“Your dad has plans with your Uncle Peter.  And well, I was thinking of going shopping tomorrow.  One of my favorite boutiques is having a sale,” his mom said.

 

“Perfect!  Well, have fun!” Nate said, starting to head on up to his room.

 

“Well…  But then again, I may just stay home… I don’t know,” his mom said.  “Sales can be a hassle.  All these women elbowing their way through the store just to save a dollar on a new bra.”

 

“Umm… I think you should go shopping, mom.  You could use a new bra,” Nate said, desperate to get his mom out of the house for the next day.

 

Nate felt awkward realizing what he just said.  The look of incredulousness his mother and sister gave him made him feel even worse. 

 

“Really?  How would you know that?” his sister asked him.

 

Nate had to think quick.  “Dad told me!”

 

“What?!” Rachel said.

 

Nate ignored his sister.  He turned to his mom. “Dad also said the last time you bought a new bra it didn’t look too good on you so, umm… You should take your time and try them all on.”

 

“You know, I really don’t think your father should be talking about that sort of stuff with you,” his mother said.

 

“Well, you know…  He seemed really bothered by it,” Nate said, continuing his lie.  “And that’s why you need to take your time when you go shopping tomorrow.  Because the right bra will solve all your problems!”

 

“Really?” his mother looked at him skeptically.

 

“Yeah.  Good luck, mom!” And Nate ran back up the stairs, realizing he didn’t even get his drink. 

 

**The next day**

The doorbell rang.  Nate couldn’t remember a more ominous sound.  He looked up at the kitchen clock.  2pm on the dot!  Damn it!  He was hoping she wouldn’t show up.  Nate debated whether or not to answer the door.  But he was afraid she’d try again later when his mom and dad were home.  So, with little choice left, he went to open the door.

 

“Hello,” Nate said, greeting the beautiful blonde he assumed was Alison, standing at his door. 

 

“Hi, I’m looking for Nate Summers,” Alison said.

 

“There’s no Nate Summers here,” Nate answered. 

 

“And, who are you?” Alison asked him.

 

“… A kid,” Nate said.

 

“Hmm, that’s strange.  This was the address on Nate’s profile and when I asked him a couple of days ago if it was up-to-date he told me it was,” Alison said.

 

“Well…  He moved out yesterday and we moved in today.  Bye,” Nate said, trying to close the door, but Alison was quicker and blocked him.  She stepped inside his house.  Crap! What was he going to do? 

 

“I don’t see any moving boxes,” Alison said, looking around.

 

Nate didn’t know what to say, and so said nothing. 

 

“Did Nate Summers leave a forwarding address?” Alison asked.

 

“No.  But he did mention joining the Peace Corps in Madagascar,” Nate said.

 

Alison just raised an eyebrow at him.  “Seems very strange…” Alison said.

 

“Well, he-”

 

“Hey Nate, what did you want for dinner?” Nate whipped around and saw his mom come through their back door with groceries in her arms.

 

“Mom?!” Nate squeaked. 

 

“Did she just call you Nate?” Alison asked Nate.

 

“No!  She said ‘mate’.  Uhh… My mom’s Australian,” Nate said, panicking.

 

His mom finally noticed he had company and said, “Who’s this, Nate?”

 

Before Nate could answer, Alison said, “I’m Alison Blaire.  I was looking for Nathan Summers.”

 

“Well, this is Nathan Summers,” his mom said, looking at him.

 

“Now, this is really weird.  Because I have been getting love letters from a Nathan Summers, but he’s a lot older than you,” Alison said to Nate.  “He says he loves me and that the only thing he’d ever want to change about me is my last name.”

 

“What?  Wait a minute…Oh my god…  I think I know what’s going on here,” Nate’s mom said, a look of devastation on her face.

 

“You do?” Nate asked, his heart pounding.

 

“My husband wrote that in a birthday card he gave to me several months before he proposed,” his mom said.  She turned to Alison.  “He must be writing you love letters and signing our son’s name.”

 

Holy crap!  This was getting out of hand.  Nate didn’t know what to do! 

 

“He never told me he was married!” Alison said.  “But I guess it doesn’t matter because I love him, and he loves me.”

 

“I should have seen this coming when he started hating my bras!” Nate’s mom exclaimed. 

 

“Mom, you don’t understand-” Nate started.

 

“Honey, I’m home!” Nate quickly turned around and saw his dad walk in through the front door.

 

“Don’t ‘honey’ me, you two-timing cheat!” his mother yelled at his father.

 

Nate’s dad walked over to them and noticed Alison.  He had a completely confused look on his face.  “What’d I do?”

 

“You don’t have to play dumb, your wife knows all about us,” Alison said, running her hand over his dad’s arm.

 

“Us?” his dad repeated.

 

“You can just pack your bags and move out with Alison,” Nate’s mom said, turning away, obviously too pained to see his dad and Alison together. 

 

“No mom!  You don’t understand-”

 

“Who is Alison?!” his dad asked.

 

“I am!” Alison said.  “Now, kiss me like you said you would in your letter.”

 

“I don’t remember what I said, but what the heck!” His dad was about to kiss Alison when Nate jumped in between them.

 

“Dad, stop!  What are you doing?!” Nate yelled.

 

“Mind your own business, Nate,” his dad said.

 

“No!  Listen, I was the one who wrote those letters!” Nate yelled, confessing his part in everything.  “I was the one who wrote to Alison!  I used your old love letters…  I was just trying to have a little fun.”

 

“Are you having a little fun now?” his dad asked, his demeanor completely changed.

 

Nate sighed, realizing he’d been had.  “Not particularly.”

 

“The jig’s up, Nate,” his mom said, shaking her head at him.

 

“You guys set me up.  You knew about this all along,” Nate said, stating the obvious.

 

“That’s right, young man,” his dad said, a complete look of disappointment on his face.

 

“I can’t believe you guys outsmarted me,” Nate mumbled.

 

**Later that night**

 

“I thought we agreed we would ground him for a month, Jean?” Scott asked his wife.

 

“I think three weeks is good enough.  We did make him suffer a bit with our little play-acting this afternoon,” Jean said giggling.  “Besides, he took it upon himself to apologize wholeheartedly to Alison.  I know she appreciated it.”

 

“I guess…  Which reminds me, I’ll be putting on some parental locks on his computer tomorrow…  And Rachel’s as well,” Scott said.

 

“That’s a good idea.  Lesson learned for us, obviously,” Jean said.

 

Scott shrugged, then put his arms around his wife pulling her closer to him.  “You okay, sweetheart?”

 

“Yeah, why?” Jean asked.

 

“It can’t have been easy for you to see Alison like that, knowing about what almost happened ten years ago,” Scott said.

 

“Honestly, Scott… I’m glad I met her.  I mean, I knew things were difficult right after your accident, but she really made me realize just how bad it was for you,” Jean said, embracing her husband.

 

“I thought you had a family of your own…  Of course, I was devastated,” Scott said.

 

“Thank you,” Jean whispered.

 

“For what?”

 

“For listening to your heart even when your memories failed you…  Thank you for coming home that night,” Jean said. 

 

“You’re my soulmate, Jean.  Even if you’ve left my mind, you could never leave my heart,” Scott said kissing his wife, willing her to feel his emotions through their link.

 

After several moments of just holding each other, Jean broke the silence.  “So…  Total Eclipse of the Heart, huh?”

 

“I was drunk, honey,” Scott groaned, completely embarrassed.

 

Jean giggled.  “I insist on an encore.”

 

Scott just smiled, then serenaded his wife in his arms for the rest of the night.

 

**To be continued…**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this.  Thank you, T, for the excellent story idea.  And thank you to everyone for reading.**

 


	12. The Choices We Make

**Author’s Note: This story was an idea that one of my readers, Hannah, suggested to me.  She said she wanted a story chronicling the events surrounding Rachel’s birth.  The events below were referenced in my story Wait For Me.  Also, if you haven’t read The Girl From Tomorrow, you’ll probably be a little confused.**

**Summary:  Scott is injured during a mission.  The stress causes Jean to go into labor a month and a half prematurely.  These are the events surrounding Rachel Summers’ birth.**

** The Choices We Make **

**February 3 rd, 1995**

**New York City**

 

Jean gasped as her left foot slipped from under her on a patch of ice.  “Jean!” her husband yelled, as he caught her from behind.

 

Jean steadied herself in her husband’s arms then started walking again.  “Thanks for the save, darling,” Jean said, giving Scott one of her patented smiles.

 

“Thanks for the save?!” Scott said incredulously. 

 

“Sometimes I forget how awkward and ungainly I’ve become now that I’m eight months pregnant,” Jean said.

 

“And what if I hadn’t been walking with you?!” Scott said.

 

“My telekinesis probably would have kicked in and saved my fall,” Jean said, trying to ignore Scott’s scolding. 

 

“Like it saved you from your fall seven months ago that sent you to the hospital with a concussion?” Scott said.  Jean rolled her eyes.  She’d gotten used to her overprotective husband and just took everything in stride.  But he’d gotten worse the closer she got to her due date. 

 

“Scott, we’re on a date.  It might be one of our last ones for quite some time,” Jean said, cradling her burgeoning belly to emphasize her point.  “Can you please relax?”

 

Her husband sighed.  “I’m sorry, Jean.  It’s just that you almost gave me a heart attack.  I can’t stand the thought of anything happening to you…  Or our baby.”

 

Jean smiled then kissed her husband’s downturned mouth.  “Stop being such a worrywart.  I promise I’ll be more careful.  I’m sorry I almost gave your twenty-seven-year-old self a heart attack,” Jean said giggling.

 

“I’m turning twenty-eight next month.  I’m getting up there in age, hon.  Take it easy on me,” Scott said smiling. 

 

Scott opened the doors of the movie theatre and held it open for Jean.  They just finished having dinner and got themselves two tickets to see the film, 12 Monkeys.  Her husband was quite surprised when she suggested the movie as she wasn’t really a sci-fi fan.  But she did enjoy seeing Brad Pitt on the big screen.  Although she’d never admit it to Scott.

 

“We’re a bit early, sweetheart.  Wanna play some video games?” Scott asked.

 

“My feet are kind of sore, not to mention swollen.  Can we just sit somewhere?” Jean asked.

 

“The auditorium for our movie is already open.  Why don’t we pick our seats.  It’ll be dark too, so I can massage your feet.  No one will notice,” Scott said.

 

The two of them found great seats and soon, her husband was massaging her feet and ankles.  “That feels amazing, Scott!  Have I told you how much I love you?”

 

Scott grinned.  “Not today.”

 

After several minutes of simply enjoying her husband’s massage, Jean broke the silence.  “I guess Rachel is not meant to be born in this timeline.”

 

Scott instinctively stopped massaging her feet.  “What makes you say that?”

 

“Her birthday was supposed to be February 5th, 1995.  It’s already February 3rd.  I’m not due for another month and a half,” Jean said sadly. 

 

“Wasn’t it possible she might have just been born early?” her husband asked.

 

“I suppose anything’s possible.  But it’s unlikely.  My pregnancy is going smoothly.  No issues at all.  And don’t get me wrong, I’m incredibly thankful for that.  It’s just that the chances of me giving birth in two days is incredibly slim.  We might not even have a girl,” Jean said.

 

“So, what if our daughter is born in March, it could still be Rachel,” Scott argued.

 

“But it wouldn’t be.  I mean, I’m not sure, but chances are that the Rachel we met, who traveled back to 1989 was conceived sooner than this little one here,” Jean said, placing her hand on her stomach.  “I guess we’ll never see her again.”

 

“Hey now, everything will be alright.  Trust me,” her husband said, putting his arms around her.  “Rachel gave up her life, so we could have a chance to be happy – to build a family together.  I suppose, she knew the risk of altering the timeline.  I’m not an expert on the consequences of time-travel, but her not being born was obviously a risk she was willing to take.”

 

“I know there’s nothing we can do about it…  I just loved her so much…  I still do,” Jean said, battling her tears.

 

“Me too,” Scott said.

 

More and more people started walking into their auditorium and Jean figured their movie was about to start.  There was something she’d been meaning to talk to her husband about, but never found a good moment for it.  And so, she decided to just lay it all out on the table and blurted, “Scott, what are your plans with the X-Men once the baby’s born?”

 

“What do you mean?” Scott asked.

 

“Well, I’m going to need your help with the baby.  Not to mention we just moved into the boathouse and haven’t really finished furnishing the place…” Jean started.

 

Scott laughed.  “Is that what you’re worried about?  Honey, I’ll be there to help you every step of the way.  Aside from the Danger Room sessions I hold in the mornings before I teach, it doesn’t really take up a lot of my time.  I haven’t been on a mission in three weeks.”

 

“I know…  I know, it’s just…” Jean didn’t know how to say what she really meant to say. 

 

But it seemed her husband felt her trepidation through their psychic link.  “What’s really bothering you, Jean?”

 

“All it takes is for one mission to go wrong-” Jean started.

 

“You’re starting to sound like the professor.  He just had a talk with me two days ago encouraging me to give up leadership and focus on raising a family.  As if I can’t do both!  Did you put him up to that?” Scott asked angrily.

 

“No!  I would never…  Look, Scott, If I can almost give you a heart attack just by slipping on black ice…  Imagine how I feel every time you fly off on a mission.  I was part of the X-Men too.  I know the dangers you face.  You don’t think I’m not scared to death every time you put on that uniform and get on the Blackbird?” Jean said, trying her best to keep her voice down. 

 

“You want me to quit.  Is that what you’re telling me?” Scott asked angrily. 

 

“… No…” Yes, was what Jean really wanted to say.  But she couldn’t ask her husband to give up what he loved most.  “I’m just saying maybe you could share more of the responsibilities of leading the X-Men with Ororo.”

 

“I don’t need anyone’s help leading the team.  I’m the leader of the X-Men.  That’s who I am.  That’s what I do!” Scott said.

 

“Are you not also a husband and a soon-to-be father?” Jean countered. 

 

“Why are you making me choose between you and the X-Men?!  I can handle both,” Scott said.

 

Before Jean could respond, their conversation was interrupted by a very distressed Professor Xavier.  ** _Scott, Jean, we’ve been attacked here at the mansion!_ ** 

 

**Twenty minutes later**

**The Mansion**

“Professor!  Are you alright?!” Jean said, checking her old mentor for any signs of injury.

 

“I am unharmed…  For the most part,” the professor answered. 

 

Jean looked around the mansion.  The damage was massive.  She could tell from the outside that the entire west wing all but collapsed. 

 

“Who did this, Professor?” Scott asked.

 

“They called themselves Magistrates.  Before I could stop them, they shot me with a tranquilizer.  By the time I came to, they’d left,”  Professor Xavier said.

 

Peter added, “We tried fighting them off, but they were well-trained.  They had the element of surprise and it was enough to tip the scale in their favor.”

 

“They were going after Annie Sullivan.  We don’t know why.  She was with Storm when they attacked.  They took her, Storm, as well as Sam and Dani,” Raven chimed in.

 

“What would they want with the kids?” Jean asked

 

Before anyone could answer, Beast came bounding into the room.  “Guys, I think I know where Storm and the students were taken!”

 

“What did you find out, Hank?” Kurt asked.

 

“Annie Sullivan’s real name is Claire Campbell.  I found reports showing she escaped Genosha nine months ago-”

 

“That was around the time she joined the school,” Scott said. 

 

“The Genoshan government operates a militia known as the Magistrates.  They’re ruthless and efficient, as most of us have just witnessed.  They’re equipped with highly advanced weaponry, battle suits and assault vehicles.  With the element of surprise on their side…  We didn’t stand a chance,”  Hank said.

 

“I still don’t understand.  Why did they attack us?” Kurt asked in his thick German accent.

 

“Very few have ever escaped from Genosha.  Annie’s one of the few who was successful.  But the Magistrates are ordered to hunt anyone who’s escaped.  They wanted Annie back, and Storm and the other students merely got in their way,” Hank said.  “And I suppose, they were convenient slaves to add to their collection.”

 

“Alright everyone, suit up and meet me in the War Room in ten.  We’ll come up with a plan and get Storm and the students out of there,” Scott said, obviously already in Cyclops mode.  Jean could only hang her head in resignation.

 

**Six hours later**

**February 4 th, 1995**

**2am EST – The Hangar Bay**

Jean watched with a heavy heart as Hank, Raven, and Kurt started boarding the Blackbird.  A part of her wanted to go with them.  The Magistrates after all, took her best friend, Ororo captive.  But she couldn’t help the sense of doom she felt surrounding the mission.  Her husband and closest friends were flying off to an island nation they’d never been to, to fight off enemies they virtually had no experience with. 

 

“Hey, Jean, you gonna be okay?” Peter asked.

 

Jean didn’t even notice him approach her.  “Yeah…”

 

“You don’t look like it,” Peter said.

 

“I’m just so worried for Scott…  For all of you,” Jean said.

 

“I know…  I can’t imagine being forced to stay behind like you,” Peter said.

 

“Promise me you’ll watch his back for me, Peter,” Jean said.  “I couldn’t bear it if anything happened to him.”

 

“You have my promise, Red,” Peter said.

 

Jean embraced her friend and watched him follow the others onto the jet.

 

Suddenly, Jean felt a hand touch her shoulder and she turned around.  “Jean, I have to go now,” her husband said.

 

Jean nodded.  “I know.”

 

“Jean, I’m umm… I uhh…  We’ll talk when I get back, okay?” Scott said.  Jean could feel he wanted to say more, but it obviously wasn’t the right time.

 

“Be careful, okay?” Jean said, standing on her toes to give her husband a kiss on the cheek.

 

“I was about to say the same to you,” Scott said, giving her a small smile.

 

Jean smiled back sadly then quickly made her way out of the hangar bay.  She did not want to see her husband board the jet.

 

**Later that night**

**11:30pm**

**The Boathouse**

“Jubilee, you really don’t have to spend the night here.  I’m a big girl, I can handle my husband being away,” Jean said to her friend.

 

“Oh, c’mon, Jean!  It’ll be like old times when we used to have sleepovers,” Jubilee answered.

 

“Considering we all boarded at the mansion back then, I’d hardly call them sleepovers…  But they were fun,” Jean said smiling.  “Did Scott put you up to this?”

 

“…  No…  Don’t you want to spend time with me?  We can pig out on ice-cream the whole night and talk about guys,” Jubilee said giggling. 

 

Jean could tell her friend was lying.  She saw her husband have a word with her just before he left.  But she could tell Jubilee really did want to spend time with her and she didn’t have the heart to call out her friend who obviously meant well.

 

“Talk about guys, huh?  I’m afraid my end of the conversation would be pretty boring, considering there isn’t an abundance of them in my life right now,” Jean said wryly.

 

“I take it things aren’t so rosy in the Summers household?” Jubilee asked astutely. 

 

Jean sighed.  “It’s hard no longer being part of the team, you know?  Back then, before I got pregnant, Scott and I always had each other’s backs.  Now-”

 

“Now you’re relegated to supportive wife?  Having no choice but to wait for the man you love to come home?” Jubilee said.

 

“It’s not only that, Jube.  It’s the danger involved with being an X-Man.  I can’t describe how it feels to watch my husband board that jet each time he leaves for a mission, never knowing if it’s the last time I’d see him,” Jean said.

 

“And he won’t give it up.  Even for you,” Jubilee said, understanding dawning on her face.

 

“I’ve never outright asked him to.  A part of me is scared if I gave him an ultimatum that he wouldn’t choose me…  But then again, I’m sure he knows how I feel, and yet he hasn’t offered to give it up.  I think that’s what hurts the most.  The baby and I don’t give his life meaning, only the team does,” Jean said, embarrassed that her eyes were beginning to well with tears.

 

“Scott loves you more than anything.  Everyone here knows that.  Scott’s heart knows that.  His mind is just taking a bit of time catching up, that’s all.  Scott’s always been a bit insecure.  Being leader of the X-Men is something he does very well.  It gives him confidence.  I think he’s scared if he lost that, you wouldn’t see him the same way,” Jubilee said.

 

Jean sighed.  Wanting to change the subject, she asked, “Would you like some hot chocolate?  I always have some before I go to bed.”

 

“Sure, I’d love some,” Jubilee answered.

 

The two women made their way down to the kitchen and Jean started grating some chocolate into a pot of milk.  She went to grab two mugs from the cupboard when she felt a piercing pain through her psychic link with her husband.  The mugs shattered on the floor as she lost her grip on them.  Jean fell to her knees clutching her head.

 

“Jean!!!” Jubilee yelled, sounding so far away.

 

** _Scott?!  Scott?!  What happened?!_ ** Jean cried out telepathically.  But there was no response from her husband.  She felt him struggling to breathe.  She could feel an enormous weight crushing him.  Then, after several more agonizing moments, the pain stopped.  She felt him lose consciousness.

 

Jean felt arms go around her waist, trying to steady her.  “Jean, what’s wrong, what’s the matter?” Jubilee asked, sounding panicked.

 

“It was Scott…  He’s hurt.  Something happened.  He’s lost consciousness!” Jean cried.

 

“Oh God…  Umm… try not to worry, Jean.  I’m sure he’ll be alright.  Let’s head over to the mansion.  We can use the systems there to try and track the team’s progress,” Jubilee said.

 

“Yeah…  Let’s… do… that…” Jean said, gasping between words.

 

Jubilee was helping her up when Jean felt a sharp stabbing pain in her belly.  “Ahhh!” Jean cried, clutching her stomach and bending over.

 

“My God, Jean!  You’re bleeding!” Jubilee gasped. 

 

Jean looked down between her legs and there was a puddle of blood on the kitchen floor.  Oh God, no!  Not the baby!

 

“I’m calling 911, we need to get you to a hospital,” Jubilee said.

 

Jean was in so much pain she could barely nod in acknowledgement.  It didn’t take long for the ambulance to arrive.  But she’d lost so much blood she was drifting in and out.  Her fear for her husband and that of her unborn child was more stress than she could bear.  She lost consciousness.

 

**Ten hours later**

**Somewhere over the Atlantic**

“Hey guys!  He’s coming to!” Was that Peter’s voice?  Scott couldn’t get his bearings.

 

Before he opened his eyes, he tried feeling his face to make sure he had visors on, but he couldn’t complete the motion as he realized his left arm was broken. 

 

“Can I open my eyes?” Scott tried saying through his dry throat.

 

“Yes!  Your visors are on,” said a voice that sounded like Storm’s.  “Thank the goddess you’re alright, Scott!”

 

“Glad to see you well and awake, my friend.  We were terribly worried for you,” Kurt said.

 

“We were all dreading what to tell Jean if you didn’t make it,” Raven answered.  “I don’t think any of us had the courage for that.  Glad to see you’re okay.”

 

“He may not be okay.  He was crushed by a ton of debris.  He definitely looks like he has a concussion.  Definitely broken ribs as well as his arm.  I’m worried he may be bleeding internally,” Hank said from the jet’s cockpit.

 

“Scott, what’s the matter?” Ororo asked, putting her hand on his shoulder.  She must have noticed the panicked expression on his face.  While his friends were debating the state of his health, he’d been trying to reach out to his wife with no luck.

 

“It’s Jean!  Something is wrong.  I can’t reach out to her.  How far are we from home?” Scott asked, trying to sit up, but failing miserably.

 

“Another three hours at least,” Hank answered.

 

“Please hurry!  Something is wrong.  I can feel it!” Scott said.

 

“I’m sure Jean is fine, Scott.  She’s not due for another six weeks or so.  I’m sure it’s your own injury that’s distressing you,” Ororo said.  She then turned to Kurt.  “Kurt, see if you can contact the mansion from here and ask how everyone’s doing there.  Just so we can put Scott’s mind at ease.  Also let them know the kids and I are safe.”

 

Kurt quickly made his way to sit next to Beast and contact the mansion.  Scott couldn’t make out the muffled conversation from the back of the jet.  After several minutes, Kurt came back.  He had a blank expression on his face.  Scott could tell his friend was putting in a lot of effort to keep up the calm façade.  It scared the hell out of him.

 

“What is it, Kurt?  What did you find out?” Scott asked.

 

“Umm…  Everything is alright, Scott…  Just please rest,” Kurt said, looking nervous.

 

“You’re lying.  Tell me the truth!” Scott said.

 

“My friend, you are badly injured, you cannot risk making things worse,” Kurt said.  “Jean is fine-”

 

“Don’t lie to me!  I know something is wrong!” Scott pushed himself up from the gurney and attempted to make his way to the cockpit.

 

“Scott!  For god’s sake, get back here!” Peter yelled from behind him.

 

“Jean’s in Mt. Sinai hospital!” Kurt yelled, giving up the pretense. 

 

Scott’s legs gave way and Peter had to use his super speed to steady his friend.  After catching his breath, Scott asked, “What happened?” 

 

“According to the professor, Jean felt your pain when that building toppled over and the debris from it fell on you.  The stress of it all must have caused her to bleed.  Jubilee was with her when it all happened.  She was rushed to the hospital,” Kurt said.

 

“And now?” Scott asked through the lump in his throat.

 

“I honestly don’t know.  We lost reception on our comms.  Hank is over there trying to get it back now,” Kurt said.

 

Scott had never hated himself more.  His wife could be fighting for her life and the life of their unborn child at that very moment and why?  Because he couldn’t give up his place on the team.  A team that he realized meant nothing to him without his wife.  Nothing mattered to him without Jean.  He was the biggest fool for not realizing it before.

 

The next several hours were a blur for Scott.  Hank landed the jet in the mansion’s hangar bay.  Scott was rushed to the med bay against his wishes.  It didn’t help that he could barely walk.  He wanted to go straight to Mt. Sinai. 

 

Scans showed that he did have internal bleeding.  And because they didn’t have a resident physician at the mansion, they ended up taking him to Mt. Sinai anyway.  Once at the hospital, two orderlies had to hold Scott down as he was determined to find his wife.  He caused such a ruckus that Professor Xavier had to intervene and cause Scott to lose consciousness.  The doctor and nurses thought he passed out from his injuries. 

 

**February 6 th, 1995**

**9:00am Mt. Sinai**

Scott could hear voices.  He didn’t recognize them.  His head felt so heavy.  His mouth was dry, he could barely swallow.  He had tight goggles over his eyes.  He could feel them.  So, he looked around.  He saw a nurse and a doctor talking to the professor. 

 

He tried moving but his whole body hurt – his abdomen especially.  Scott felt the area around his stomach.  There was a large bandage there.  He tried his best to recall events.  Then suddenly the memories came rushing back! 

 

“JEAN!!!” Scott yelled.  He ripped off the IV from his arm, threw his legs over his hospital bed and tried getting up.  ‘Tried’ being the operative word.

 

“What are you doing, son?!   You could rip your stitches open.  Nurse, send some orderlies down here!” the doctor yelled.

 

** _Scott, calm down, please.  You’ve just had surgery to stop your internal bleeding.  You almost died last night.  Stop this, or I’ll make you stop this,_ ** the professor commanded Scott telepathically.

 

Scott calmed down, his better senses coming to the rescue.  He realized he wouldn’t get to his wife any sooner with his behaviour.  Just then, the orderlies came into the room.

 

“It’s alright, gentlemen, I think it’s under control,” the doctor said.

 

“I apologize, Doctor…” Scott started.

 

“Garcia.  Doctor Crisanto Garcia,” the doctor finished for him.

 

“I didn’t mean to cause trouble, Doctor Garcia.  But my wife, who’s eight months pregnant, was rushed to this hospital and I need to know how she is.  No one’s told me anything and I’m worried sick.  Please… let me see her,” Scott practically begged.

 

“I’m a husband and a father myself, Mr. Summers.  I sympathize with you.  But you’ll be of no help to your wife if you make your condition worse.  You have a concussion, fractured ribs, a broken arm and you just went through surgery last night to stop the bleeding around your lungs.  In short, you’re in terrible shape,” Doctor Garcia said.

 

“But Doctor-”

 

The doctor raised his hand up to stop Scott from saying more.  “That being said, it’s not doing your health any favor either being sick with worry over your wife.  Let me find out where she is and see what can be arranged.”

 

“Thank you, Doctor,” Scott said wholeheartedly.  “Thank you!”

 

**An hour later**

**Mt. Sinai**

**The maternity ward**

Doctor Garcia gave Scott permission to visit his wife in the maternity wing of the hospital.  Professor Xavier covered all the costs for a private room for Jean and so visitation would not be a problem.  Scott and Jean were by themselves at the moment.  Scott was sitting by her bedside in a wheelchair, just holding her hand.  She hadn’t woken up since he got there.

 

Jean’s doctor, a Doctor Kinnear, told him that something caused his wife’s blood pressure to shoot up.  The stress caused her to bleed and go into early labor.  She had given birth in the ambulance on the way to the hospital.  The problem was that the bleeding didn’t stop after she gave birth.  They were forced to give his wife a blood transfusion, her hemorrhaging was so severe.  Her doctor expressed bafflement at Jean’s condition considering she was having a perfectly healthy pregnancy.

 

But Scott knew what happened.  His wife and child were fighting for their lives because of him.  His daughter was currently in the neonatal intensive care unit.  She was born underweight and according to Dr. Kinnear suffered from respiratory distress syndrome.  His little girl couldn’t breathe on her own. 

 

A part of Scott wanted to see his new daughter more than anything.  But he didn’t want to see her without Jean.  He didn’t want to name her without Jean.  He didn’t want to do anything without Jean.  A soft knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

 

Ororo walked into the room.  “How’s she doing, Scott?”

 

“She still hasn’t woken up,” Scott answered.

 

“You know, with everything that’s happened, I never got a chance to thank you.  Thank you for rescuing me and the kids.  It can’t have been easy leaving Jean so late in her pregnancy,” Ororo said.

 

Scott didn’t know what to say to that, and so said nothing.  Ororo continued, “I just saw your little girl through the window in the NICU.  She’s so tiny.  She has some tubes on her, monitors all around her and she’s in an incubator…  But I can tell she’s beautiful.  She’s got a tuft of red hair.”

 

Scott nodded, unable to say anything through the lump in his throat. 

 

“Won’t you see her, Scott?” Ororo asked.

 

“Not without Jean…  We’re going to see her together,” Scott whispered.

 

“Look, Scott… Jean’s my best friend.  And so, I feel obliged to say… to tell you – please see your daughter.  You know that’s what Jean would want.  She’d want you to stop fretting over her and to worry about your daughter instead,” Ororo said.

 

Scott watched Ororo walk out of the room.  He took Jean’s hand in his once more and said, “Please fight, Jean.  I need you.  Our daughter needs you.  I swear, if you make it through this, I’ll be the husband you deserve.  I’ll never give you cause for regret.  Please open your eyes.  I need to see them again more than I need my next breath.”

 

But his wife didn’t even stir.  A part of Scott wanted to just break down and cry.  But he knew, if he was going to keep his promise to his wife that he was going to be a better man, he needed to start at that moment.  He wheeled himself out of Jean’s room.

 

Peter and Ororo were talking in the hallway.  “Can you guys take me to the NICU?” Scott asked.

 

Ororo smiled.  “Of course, my friend.”

 

**5 minutes later**

**The NICU**

Did all fathers think their baby girl was the most beautiful in the world?  Or was it just him?  Regardless, Scott fell instantly in love with the tiny baby through the glass window.  Her incubator read ‘baby Summers’.  Scott thought ‘mini Jean’ would have been more appropriate.  She was only a day old, but already he could see the resemblance quickly forming between his little girl and his wife.

 

Scott wished he could see his daughter without all those tubes and monitors around her.  His joy at seeing his little girl for the first time was also tempered by the fact that he’d always imagined sharing this moment with his wife by his side.  Jean would be so proud of their daughter.

 

“Do you think they’d let me hold her?” Scott asked to no one in particular.

 

“Probably not yet,” Peter said.  “I overheard the nurse talking to ‘Ro earlier.  She said it might still be a few days before she’s ready.”

 

“Have you thought of what to name her yet, Scott?” Ororo asked.

 

Scott was about to answer when he felt a flutter in the back of his mind.  Could it be?  ** _Jean?!_ ** Scott reached out.  He felt his psychic link with his wife come more and more alive as each moment passed.

 

Finally, a response. ** _Scott?  Where am I?_    _Where are you?  Oh my God!  Are you alright?!  The baby?!_ **

 

** _You’re in the hospital, Jean!  And I’m fine, our daughter’s fine, I’m with her right now.  Don’t worry about anything.  Just hang tight.  I’ll be right there!_ ** Scott answered back excitedly through their link.

 

**Jean’s room**

“Scott?  Our baby?” Jean said, as she saw her husband wheel himself into her room.  Her first instinct was to get up and go to Scott who was obviously injured.  But the IV on her prevented her from moving much.

 

“She’s fine…  Ten fingers, ten toes, a tuft of your infamous red hair…  I can’t wait for you to see her,”  Scott answered.

 

Scott wheeled himself to Jean’s side, then gingerly got out of the wheelchair and sat himself on the edge of her bed.  Before Jean could say anything, her husband gently took her in his arms, embraced her and whispered in her ear, “Can you ever forgive me, Jean?”

 

“What happened was not your fault, Scott,” Jean said, quick to reassure her husband who she knew had a martyr complex. 

 

“Of course, it was!  Had I not gotten hurt, this would never have happened!” Scott said vehemently. 

 

“Listen to me, Scott…  I knew there was a risk of something happening to you…  To all of you.  There’s always a risk whenever you go on a mission.  I could have severed our link while you were away.  And in fact, the thought crossed my mind.  I knew stress was the last thing I needed…  But I couldn’t bring myself to do it.  So, this is on me as well,” Jean said.

 

“I don’t agree.  If I hadn’t-”

 

“Scott, stop!  Please, let it go.  I’m just relieved to have you safe and in my arms again.  My last thought before I lost consciousness was whether or not you’d make it.  Thank God you did!” Jean said through her tears.

 

“I was so scared I’d lost you.  And I couldn’t bear the thought that you might have died thinking I chose the X-Men over you… over our family,” Scott said.

 

“I’m sorry I made it seem like I was forcing you to choose.  I know what the X-Men mean to you, Scott.  I could no more ask you to step back from the team than I could ask you to control your powers.  It’s so much a part of who you are,” Jean said.

 

“That’s where you’re wrong, Jean.  I’ve already chosen you.  I’m going to tell Professor Xavier I no longer want to be a part of the X-Men.  I’ll stay on and help as much as I can with their training and I’ll continue to teach at the school, of course.  But no more missions for me.  Ororo can take over.  She’s more than capable,” Scott said.

 

“Scott, I don’t want you making such a rash decision.  We’ve been through so much in the last twenty-four hours.  Just let things settle down first and-”

 

“No!  This is not a knee-jerk reaction, Jean.  It’s what I should have done the moment we found out we were going to have a baby,” Scott said.

 

“But Scott…  What would this do to you?  Leading the X-Men has given your life so much meaning-”

 

“But don’t you see, Jean, it’s you and our daughter that give my life meaning.  I can still be a part of the X-Men without going into missions.  I’m an excellent tactician, I could help them strategize, and I can train the team in the Danger Room.  My job as a teacher at the school is still very fulfilling…”

 

“Are you sure?  I don’t want you to come to resent me and our daughter one day,” Jean said.

 

“You know what I would resent?  I’d resent it if I never got a chance to grow old with you.  I’d hate myself if I got killed in a mission and lost out on the chance to see our daughter grow up.  That’s what I’d resent…  But never you.  Never our family.”

 

“Thank you, Scott.  You have no idea what this means to me,” Jean said.

 

“There’s nothing more important to me than my family.  Not even the X-Men.  I’m sorry I gave you cause to doubt that,” Scott said.

 

**Four days later**

**Jean’s hospital room**

“Oh my God, she’s so precious, Jean!” Jubilee said, gushing over the baby.

 

“She’s my little angel,” Jean said, cradling her daughter for the very first time.  The doctor and nurses finally agreed that the baby was strong enough to leave the NICU for a little while and for her parents to hold her.

 

“She has your eyes, Jean,” Peter said.

 

“Thank God for that!” Scott said laughing.

 

“You’re gonna have to beat the boys off with a stick, Scotty.  I can tell, she’ll be a looker like her mama!” Hank said.

 

“That shouldn’t be a problem,” Kurt said.  “Her father has looks that could kill…  Literally.”  Everyone laughed at Kurt’s joke. 

 

“Have you thought of a name for her yet?” Ororo asked.

 

Scott and Jean looked at each other and smiled.  “Scott and I were just talking about it last night…  We don’t think it was a coincidence that our little girl was born on February 5th.  There’s no doubt about it, this little one here is Rachel.  Rachel Anne Summers,” Jean said proudly.

 

“Welcome to the world, sweetheart,” Scott said to his daughter.  “You were loved by so many long before you were ever born.”

 

**To be continued…**

**Sorry if this installment was a bit too serious in tone.  But I’d already established in my story Wait For Me that Rachel’s birth was quite the ordeal.  Thank you again, Hannah for giving me the idea of writing about Rachel’s birth.  Thanks everyone for the feedback, it’s much appreciated.**


	13. Consumed

**Author’s Note: This story was an idea that one of my readers, Thomas, suggested to me.  He suggested a story that dealt with the climate of fear surrounding mutants.  I really liked his idea of how Rachel and Nate would react if someone close to them was the victim of anti-mutant sentiment.  This is not a fluff piece like most of my previous installments.  This one is quite politically charged.  Consider that a warning.**

**Summary:  Rachel and Nathan witness their father being the target of an anti-mutant mob.**

__

_**The enemy is fear.  We think it is hate; but, it is fear. - Gandhi** _

 

** Consumed **

**August 30 th, 2009**

**The Boathouse**

 

“Honey, what’s the matter?” Scott Summers asked his wife of eighteen years.

 

Jean didn’t turn around from the television.  It was almost like she didn’t hear him.  Scott walked closer to see what she was watching.

 

“ _Experts have said that there has been an increase in support for the Mutant Registration Act since the terrorist act in Manhattan three weeks ago that took the lives of eight men and women and injured scores more_ ,” the news anchor reported on the television. 

 

She continued. “ _Although no group has taken responsibility for the attack, the general consensus seems to be that the perpetrators were mutants.  Tensions are high, and everyone is watching with bated breaths as the House casts their votes on the bill tomorrow.  Jennifer Bingham ABC News_.”

 

Scott gently took the remote control from his wife’s hand and turned off the television.  “Don’t let it ruin your morning, sweetheart,” Scott said, putting his arms around his wife.  “There’s still plenty of good will left towards mutants from when Raven saved the President and his staff from Magneto back in ’73.”

 

“Who are we kidding, Scott?  It was so long ago.  We hardly remember it actually happening.  How much more for the new generation?” Jean said dejectedly. 

 

“Jean, it’s not like you to sound so dismal… so disappointed,” Scott said.  “We’ve faced these challenges before.”

 

“I’m just so scared for Rachel and Nathan.  Rachel’s fourteen and her powers have gotten stronger the last several months.  So much that the professor and I had to place psychic dampeners in her mind lest it overwhelms her.  And even with those precautions put in place, she’s still more powerful than I was at that age,” Jean said.

 

“I know but-”

 

“And there’s Nathan who’s still too young to go to school here at Xavier’s.  This frightens me because he goes to a school where no one knows he has latent mutant powers.  I’m so scared of what might happen if he starts manifesting his powers at school.”

 

“The thought scares me too, hon.  But our children have the advantage of not having powers that are blatantly obvious.  If the room suddenly shakes, or if a book flies off a shelf, they won’t necessarily know it’s coming from Nate,” Scott said, trying to comfort his wife.

 

“But what if he’s like Rachel?  Her hands, or in rare instances her entire body, generates this pinkish aura when she’s feeling distressed,” Jean said.

 

Scott sighed knowing full well his wife was right.  “Are you suggesting we take Nate out of school and home-school him until he’s old enough to attend Xavier’s?”

 

“I don’t know…  I’m torn.  On the one hand, as teachers here at the school, we teach the students to see the best in mankind.  We ask them not to assume the worst in humans.  We’ve taught our children the same…  But have we done them a disservice, Scott?  The world fears us, many hate us, even if most remain polite about it.  Are we being, naïve?”  Jean asked.

 

“If we teach them otherwise, we’d be no better than Magneto.” Scott took his wife’s hands in his and willed her to look at him.  “We brought Rachel and Nate into this world because we believed in Xavier’s dream.  We believed we would raise them in a world that would be kinder to them than it was to us.  How can we stop believing in that now?” 

 

“I know…  I know…  It’s not that I’m having a crisis of faith, Scott.  I still believe in what I teach.  I do so with all that I am.  But I’m also a mother.  And the thought of Rachel or Nate being hurt in this world’s current atmosphere of fear and hostility frightens the hell out of me,” Jean said.

 

“I love our children too, Jean.  There’s not a moment I don’t fear for their safety when they’re out of my sight.  But I think Nate should finish his last two years at St. Luke’s.  He’s so excited for school to start on Monday.  He’s made so many friends.  And most of them are non-mutants as far as we know.  I think it’s beneficial for him to see the good in people, to experience it first hand before he starts school here and be surrounded by fellow mutants 24/7,” Scott said.

 

“You’re right, Scott.  You’re right,” Jean said, resting her head on his shoulder.  “We can’t keep our children sheltered from the world.  They’re a part of it too.”

 

“And remember, Jean.  They have an advantage that I never had.  They do not have any outward signs of being a mutant.  Thank God they inherited that from you.  They have no fur, no tails, not even glasses they can’t take off.  They’re incredibly safe compared to most mutants,” Scott said.

 

“Is it awful of me to be beyond relieved that that’s the case?” Jean asked.  “Am I terrible for being glad that they look entirely normal?”

 

“I don’t know the answer to that, Jean.  But if it makes you terrible, then I’m terrible right along with you,” Scott said.

 

**The next day**

**New York, NY**

Scott and the children walked out of Staples with several bags in hand.  They made their way to their SUV to put away all the school supplies they bought.

 

“Dad, can we go get some ice-cream before we go home?” Rachel asked Scott, giving him the same doe-eyed expression that her mother perfected over the years and which he could never say ‘no’ to.

 

“Rach, your mother is waiting for us at home with dinner.  She’ll not be happy with me if I ruin your guys’ appetites,” Scott said half-heartedly.  Truth was, he was kind of craving some ice-cream himself.

 

“Come on, Dad!” Nate added.  “Mom probably cooked something super healthy as usual…  And they’re okay…  But can’t we have something a little unhealthy too?”

 

Scott looked back and forth between his two children.  Their pleading eyes, as well as his own Rocky Road craving, tipped the scale in their favor.  “Okay…  But you guys make sure to finish your dinner tonight.  None of that ‘I’m too full’ business, alright?  Oh, and no telling your mom.”

 

“Yay!” the kids whooped at the same time.

 

“Alright then, Davey’s Ice Cream is just down the road about four blocks that way,” Scott pointed as he started walking towards the ice-cream shop.

 

There was a bit of a line-up when they got to the ice-cream parlour.  Scott wasn’t a fan of crowds, so he handed Rachel a twenty and told her to get whatever she and Nate wanted as well as a Rocky Road for him.  He decided to stand just outside the shop.

 

Scott observed the goings on around him.  A typical New York afternoon.  People rushing up and down the street.  Plenty of construction all around.  Nothing of note.  He turned around to peer back into the ice-cream shop to check on Rachel and Nate.  They were third in line, so it wouldn’t be that much longer.

 

** _Honey, where are you and the kids?  I expected you guys home about twenty minutes ago,_ ** his wife asked him through their psychic link.

 

** _Oh hey, sweetheart, we’re just running a little late.  We’ll be home in about a half hour,_ ** Scott responded. 

 

** _You wouldn’t happen to be treating the kids to some ice-cream would you?_ ** Jean asked.

 

Scott chuckled.  ** _Guilty as charged._ **  There was no use denying it.  His wife knew him like the back of her hand.  ** _But they promised they’ll finish their dinner._ **

 

Jean just laughed.  ** _Make sure they do.  I made soy-glazed salmon with cucumber avocado salad._ **

 

** _Nate was right.  Healthy all the way,_ ** Scott said smiling.

 

** _I’m trying to balance out the burgers and onion rings you made for us yesterday,_ ** Jean said.  Scott could imagine his wife rolling her eyes.  ** _Anyway, make sure to come straight home after your ice-cream, okay?_ **

 

** _You got it, hon,_ ** Scott answered.

 

“Here you go, dad,” Rachel said, handing Scott his Rocky Road.

 

Before Scott could take the ice-cream, he heard the sound of metal scraping against metal.  He looked towards where the sound was coming from and saw a crane lifting a huge metal beam.  Was he seeing things or was the crane tilting oddly?  He quickly looked down to see a crowd of people just below it.

 

Just when he thought it was just his imagination, he heard a snap.  The crane arm came apart and was hurtling down towards the crowd of people.  Without thinking, he took off his glasses and used his optic blast to alter the trajectory of the crane arm. 

 

Thankfully, his aim was spot on.  The crane fell on an empty area doing plenty of damage to construction material but no human casualties.  But just as quickly, things turned chaotic.  It was pandemonium.

 

“My God!  Did you see that?!” a bystander yelled.

 

“Holy crap, is anyone hurt?!” another stranger said.

 

Scott quickly turned to his two kids.  “Rachel, Nate, we need to go.   Now!”

 

“Hey, it was that guy with the glasses!  He was the one who caused the crane to collapse!” a man in a baseball cap yelled from across the street.

 

“Yeah, it was him!  He’s a dirty mutant!  I saw laser come out of his eyes!” another man in a brown leather jacket yelled pointing at Scott.

 

“Don’t let him get away!” a woman screamed.

 

Scott realized he and the kids were surrounded.  He wasn’t afraid for himself.  But he was deathly afraid for his children’s safety.  “Calm down, everyone.  I wasn’t trying to hurt anyone.  The crane collapsed on its own and I was trying to help.”

 

“Why should we believe you, you’re a damn, lyin’ mutant!” said a man in a red shirt.

 

“My dad’s not lying!” Nate said angrily.

 

“Stay behind me, son,” Scott said.  He looked behind him and saw that his daughter’s hands were starting to glow pink.  “Easy, Rachel.  Let me handle this.  Don’t get involved, you understand?”

 

Rachel didn’t answer.  Scott turned back to the crowd and pleaded.  “You can do whatever you want with me, but let my kids go.  I don’t want any trouble.”

 

“His kids are probably muties too!” someone yelled in the crowd.

 

“Get them!” another yelled.

 

Scott would never hurt civilians no matter how much they deserved it.  But no way in hell were they going to lay a hand on his children.  He was ready to use his optic blast to disperse the crowd.  But before he even got his hand on his glasses, a harsh wind blew the crowd back.  At the same time a shroud of fog engulfed them all.

 

He couldn’t see a thing.  Suddenly, Scott felt a hand on his shoulder.  “My friend, go while they can’t see you!”  Thank the Lord it was Ororo!  “I was on 5th avenue when I saw the blast hit that crane.  I knew it could only be you.  Now hurry!”

 

“Thanks, ‘Ro!” Scott said.  “Rachel, Nate, let’s go!”  And the three of them ran back to their parked vehicle.

 

**Thirty minutes later**

“Oh, thank God!” Jean cried as she embraced her husband then her two children.  “Are you two alright?” Jean asked Rachel and Nate.

 

The two of them just nodded their heads.  They were obviously still shaken up about everything.  Scott ushered everyone further into the house.  “Why don’t you two change out of your clothes and then come down for dinner.  We’ll talk then.”

 

Jean had felt her husband’s sudden fear through their link.  She knew right away there was something wrong.  She had already grabbed her car keys and was about to head out to be with her family when Scott told her to stay put and that they were on their way home.  He gave her a quick rundown of what transpired as he drove himself and the children out of there.

 

“Are you alright, Scott?  Let me look at you,” Jean said, needing to see with her own eyes that her husband was unharmed.  Logically, she knew that he was, through their psychic rapport.  But it didn’t do anything to ease the fear in her heart.

 

“Hey, I’m alright, I’m alright.  Please don’t worry.  I’m sorry I gave you a fright,” her husband said as he took her shaking hands in his own and gently kissed them.

 

“I felt your fear through our link and it was intense…  I haven’t felt anything like that from you in years,” Jean said.

 

“I was scared with what I was about to do…” Scott whispered.

 

“You were going to use your optic blast against that mob,” Jean said.

 

“Not on them directly, but I was going to use it to blow up the pavement before their feet.  Use that as a barricade.  I’d hoped it would have given us enough time to get away,” Scott said.

 

“It might have worked.  But that would have set off a manhunt for you,” Jean said, shuddering to think of that scenario.

 

“There might still be a manhunt for me.  The crowd was blaming me for that crane falling.  Luckily, Ororo was nearby.  She gave us the cover we needed – minus the damage my plan would have wrought,” Scott said. 

 

“And to think, I tried discouraging her from buying those new sunglasses on 5th avenue that she wanted.  Thank God she didn’t listen to me,” Jean said sighing. 

 

“I’m so sorry I put our children in danger like that, Jean.  I wasn’t thinking.  Can you forgive me?” Scott said.

 

“I would have done the same, Scott.  There was no time to think.  Something like that happens in a micro-second.  It’s not in either of us to let innocent people die like that.  Not if we can do something about it,” Jean said.

 

“Still…” Scott said, unable to let go of his self-reproach.

 

“I know you, Scott.  You would not have let any harm come to Rachel or Nate.  There’s no one I trust more with our children.  Come on, it’s been hours since you’ve had anything to eat,” Jean said, as she took her husband’s arm and led him into the kitchen.

 

Scott ate for several minutes completely lost in his own thoughts.  It wasn’t until the children came back downstairs that the silence was broken.

 

“You okay, dad?” Rachel asked, putting her hand on her father’s shoulder.

 

Scott gave her a sad smile.  “I should be asking you that.”

 

“We’re fine, dad,” Nate chimed in.

 

“But we’re really angry!” Rachel added.  “You were trying to help those people and they turned on you!  Called you a dirty mutant!”

 

“Yeah, and they said you were lying!  But you weren’t!  They only thought that cuz you’re a mutant!” Nate said angrily. 

 

“We’re always being blamed for things we didn’t do!  Damn humans!”

 

“Rachel!!!” Jean said, appalled at what her daughter just said.

 

“What?  It’s true!  Uncle Kurt can’t leave the house without that hologram masking device Reed Richards designed for him.  Uncle Hank can’t go out in public without taking his medication that makes him look human.  Dad always has to tell people he has an ‘eye condition’.  You guys have forbidden me to use my powers in public…  Like it or not, we’re all in hiding!” Rachel said.

 

“Rachel, you know why we do the things we do,” Scott said solemnly. 

 

“They say bad things about us on television all the time,” Nate said sadly to no one in particular.

 

“I wanted so badly to fight back,” Rachel said through gritted teeth.

 

“I know.  Your hands were glowing,” Scott said sighing.

 

“Then what, Rachel?” Jean asked her daughter.  “Normal humans don’t stand a chance against us when we use our powers.  How would that help relations between us?”

 

“At least they’d know who was superior,” Rachel said defiantly.

 

Jean couldn’t help the horrified look on her face.  “Please don’t ever say that again, Rachel.  That’s something Magneto would say.”

 

“Perhaps he was on to something.  We know for a fact that we’re the next step to evolution.  The humans are fighting against their own extinction.  They’d exterminate us if they could,” Rachel argued.

 

“Not all of them!  Normal humans are just like us.  Most are good, some are bad… Sadly, in today’s world, a lot are scared.  But that’s all it is, Rachel.  They’re scared,” Jean said.

 

“They should be,” Rachel muttered.

 

“My God, Rachel.  I can’t believe I’m hearing this from you,” Scott said.

 

Rachel sighed.  “I’m sorry.  I’m just so angry with how they treated you, dad.  At that moment…  I hated all humans.”

 

“Me too,” Nate chimed in.  Jean had a feeling her son was too young to share the same fury her daughter had, but Nate worshipped his big sister and would back her up all the way. 

 

“Rachel, have you forgotten that your grandma and grandpa are normal humans?  My sister, your Aunt Sara is human.  Moira MacTaggert is also  _just_  a human.  And Nate, your friend Jack from school is also most likely  _just_  human.  If people like Magneto had their way they would be at best enslaved at worst exterminated.  Is that really the world you want to cultivate?” Jean asked.

 

Rachel hung her head.  Jean could feel the shame radiating from her daughter.  “You’re right, mom.  I lost my head.  I’m sorry.”

 

Scott added, “And is it really so difficult to understand why they fear us?  There’s not a military facility that could withstand the power of my optic blast.  Your mother could telepathically control the President’s mind and order a nuclear strike.  Your Aunt Ororo could conjure up a monsoon and flood the whole city.  There’s no vault that would be safe from your Uncle Peter…  Hell, he actually made a living off that for a while back in the day…”

 

“Sweetie, your father’s point is that although the majority of us are good people who just want to lead normal lives, there are some of us that would use our powers for evil.  And in fairness to normal humans, they have no idea how to tell the good ones from the bad,” Jean said.

 

“You’re right, mom.  And I’ve always known that…  My anger just made me forget it for a while today,” Rachel said.

 

“It’s alright, Rach.  We’re only human too.  Your reaction was understandable.  But try to remember that we have a responsibility to foster a world of peace and unity.  And we can only do that by showing the world the best part of us…  Like your father tried to do today,” Jean said sadly. 

 

Soon, they were all having dinner around the table and talking of less serious matters.  Jean learned that they never got to have their ice-cream.  She made a mental note to herself to treat the kids for some ice-cream the next day.  There was a lull in the conversation and she decided to turn on the television.  Curious what the news captured on the day’s events.

 

She turned to channel nine and a blonde news anchor was reporting.  “ _Video replay from a CCTV camera actually contradicts eye-witness reports that the unknown male with dark sunglasses caused the crane arm to fall.  The video showed he had nothing to do with the accident, but instead saved the lives of dozens of men and women standing below_.”

 

“Whoa, look at that.  Someone caught everything on video!” Nate yelled excitedly.

 

The news reporter continued.  “ _As you can see in this slow-motion replay, the crane arm snapped under its own weight.  A split second later a force beam of some kind caused the crane arm to land a good thirty feet away from the crowd below.  Reports have come in stating that the worst injuries the paramedics had to treat were just minor cuts and bruises as well as a sprained ankle_.”

 

“Wow, I knew you saved lives today, dad.  I didn’t know it was that many,” Rachel said, as she saw the group of people that would have been crushed had it not been for her father’s quick thinking.

 

Everyone turned back to the television.  “ _Authorities are now asking for the unknown man – reportedly a mutant whose powers witnesses say were generated from his eyes – to come forward so that first responders as well as the city’s mayor can thank him personally._ ”

 

The image on the television then turned to images of bystanders.  “ _Whoever you are, sir…  I want to thank you for what you did.  I have a wife and new baby boy whom I’d have never seen again if it weren’t for you._ ”

 

The image then switched to a young girl, probably no older than Rachel.  “ _My grandma was visiting my grandpa at work today at the construction site.  She was standing right below that crane.  She would have been dead for sure.  Whoever you are, I know you’re probably afraid to show yourself because you’re a mutant, and we know that mob turned on you.  But we’re not all like that.  You’re a hero!  Thank you so, so much!_ ”

 

The interviewer then switched to a middle-aged man sporting a mustache.  The bar at the bottom of the television showed he was the site supervisor.  “ _Was a shame how that crowd turned on that man.  With his powers he could have easily turned on them.  Wouldn’t have blamed him if he had.  The city owes that man an apology_.”

 

Jean turned off the television, wanting to leave things on a high note.  She had no doubt there would be people of a different mind-set just waiting to have their turn in the spotlight.  She didn’t want anymore negativity in her house.

 

“Awww, mom!  We wanted to watch more people call dad a hero!” Nate said.

 

Jean smiled at her youngest child.  “I know, but your dinner’s getting cold and it’s getting late.  Besides, we wouldn’t want all this praise getting to your dad’s head now would we?” Jean said, winking at her husband.  Scott just grinned.

 

“I guess not,” Nate mumbled.

 

“You’re right mom, dad…  People are mostly good…  Just scared.  I’ll try to remember that.  It won’t always be easy, but I’ll try,” Rachel said.

 

“Dad, can I ask you something?” Nate said.

 

“Of course, son.  What is it?” Scott asked.

 

“Well, your powers are really crappy.  You can’t control them, and you always have to wear those glasses.  It’s not like mom’s or Rachel’s that’s really cool…  Do you ever wish you were normal?” Nate asked.

 

“Well, if you had asked me that question say, twenty years ago, I’d have said absolutely,” Scott answered.

 

“And now?” Nate asked.

 

“Well, let’s put it this way, son…  For me to wish my powers never existed, would be like me wishing my family never existed.  My powers manifesting led to a series of events that ultimately brought me here to where I am this very moment.  So, to answer your question, no, I no longer wish I was normal.  In fact, I’d say not being  _normal_  was the best thing that ever happened to me,” Scott said.

 

**Epilogue**

 

“ _In a shocking turn of events.  The Mutant Registration Act was not passed in the House today.  Experts were almost unanimous in their prediction of the bill being passed prior to the voting taking place.  Many can’t believe the outcome.  Many are still doing a post-mortem of events.  Others are pointing to the incident the day before of the mystery mutant who saved dozens of civilians from being crushed by a falling crane arm.  Whatever it is, mutants and mutant rights advocates can breathe a sigh of relief.  This is Jennifer Bingham ABC News_.”

 

**To be continued…**

**Thank you again, Thomas for the wonderful idea for a story.  I hope you weren’t disappointed with what I ended up with.  Thanks everyone for reading, and thank you so much for all the kind feedback!**


	14. A Summers Christmas

**Author’s Note: Warning: this chapter is PG-13.  Nothing graphic, but there’s definitely adult themes in this one.  This story takes place just two months before my story Hearts See Through Lies.  **

**Summary:  Scott and Jean are determined to get Rachel and Nathan what they asked for on their Christmas list.  They had no idea it would be so difficult!**

** A Summers Christmas **

**December 23 rd, 2010**

 

“It’s 26°F.  It’s 3:45am.  I’m freezing my butt off and I’m tired.  Tell me again why we’re lined up here outside of Best Buy?” Scott asked his wife, not bothering to hide the annoyance in his voice.

 

“Darling, I don’t know why  _we’re_  lined up outside of Best Buy.   _I’m_  lined up outside of Best Buy because our son and daughter only had one thing on their Christmas lists and I mean to get it for them.  This store is the only one that had new stock of what the kids wanted before Christmas.  I told you to just stay home.”

 

Scott scoffed.  “And let you get trampled by these bargain-hunting vultures?”

 

“Shhh!” Jean scolded Scott as she looked around making sure the other shoppers didn’t hear his disparaging remark.  ** _My powers are more than adequate to keep me from being trampled, thank you very much._ **

 

“Yeah, well…  I need to make sure you stay warm,” Scott mumbled.

 

Jean smiled that breathtaking smile of hers.  “I love you,” Jean said, kissing her frowning husband.

 

“Mmm hmm…  How in the world do you even get up at 3:00am?  If you ask me, that’s another one of your powers right there,” Scott said wryly. 

 

“It’s not hard.  Your snore would keep a deaf person awake,” his wife said giggling.

 

“I don’t snore.  I dream I’m a motorcycle,” Scott said in his trademark deadpan voice.

 

Jean just laughed in that melodic way that never failed to at least draw a smile from her husband.

 

Scott pulled his wife closer to him and held her just a little tighter.  She just had a way of melting his heart.  “You’re the only person I’d do this for, you know?”

 

“I know,” Jean said, snuggling closer.

 

“Couldn’t we have just gotten two Christmas cards for Rachel and Nate, stuffed a bunch of cash in it and write, ‘buy your own presents’?” Scott asked drolly.

 

“Oh, don’t be such a scrooge, Scott.  Nate is twelve now and Rachel is turning sixteen in a couple of months…  Our kids are growing up so fast.  There’ll come a day when Christmas presents won’t hold the same magic for them,” Jean said.

 

Scott sighed.  “Yeah, you’re right, hon.”

 

Jean lowered her head on her husband’s shoulder and Scott noticed her drifting in and out of sleep.  He looked at her lovingly and knew he was a lucky man… 26°F, 4:00am and all.  And as much complaining as he’d done the last hour, there really was no place he’d rather be than by her side.  She was his heart, his home.

 

After a few more hours of sitting out there in the cold, Scott noticed an employee starting to unlock the first set of doors to the store.  “Hon, wake up.  The store’s about to open,” Scott said, gently nudging his wife.

 

“Is it 9am already?” Jean asked.

 

“Just about,” Scott answered.  “What are we getting for Rachel and Nate again?”

 

“An Xbox 360 with the Halo Reach bundle for Nate.  And the iPod Touch with 64 GB for Rach,” Jean answered.

 

“Alright, I’ll get the Xbox.  You go for the iPod,” Scott said.

 

“You read my mind,” Jean said smiling. 

 

The moment the doors opened, Scott and Jean split up.  Scott went straight to the games section, a crowd of people right on his heels.  Scott had never been more thankful for his long legs.  They allowed him his sweeping strides to get ever so slightly ahead of the crowd. 

 

He found the Xbox bundle he was looking for on the shelf complete with an anti-theft spider-wrap on it.  Scott quickly grabbed it and started to make his way to the cashier.  Scott was just a few steps out of the gaming department, when a man about Scott’s age shoved him and snatched the Xbox from his hands.

 

Scott was stunned speechless he didn’t move for a second.  He didn’t know whether to go after the guy or give it up.  But then again, what would he do if he caught up with him?  It was beneath him to resort to physical violence.  He decided to let it go and be more alert.  He turned around and lucky for him, there was one Xbox left on the shelf.

 

He ran and quickly grabbed it, making sure to hang on tight.  He was on his way to the cashier again when a set of Bose headphones caught his eye.  He made a detour towards it to check it out.  There was a portable Blu-ray player in his way that Scott picked up.  He was planning to move it aside when he got punched in the jaw.

 

Scott staggered back.  His first instinct was to shut his eyes as the punch dislodged his glasses slightly.  Luckily it didn’t fall off his face.  His second instinct was to clutch the Xbox tighter.  He straightened his glasses and saw that the guy who punched him went for the Blu-ray player.  Scott didn’t know whether to laugh or get angry.  He just got punched for an item he didn’t even want.

 

He decided to forget about the headphones.  His were still working anyway.  He made his way to the cashier, the Xbox tucked safely at his side.  But on the way to the cashier, he saw a Guitar Hero bundle for the Xbox and considered getting it as well.  There was only one left.  He picked it up to look at the specs when Scott yelped in shock.  Something bit his ankle! 

 

He looked down and saw a kid who couldn’t be any older than six crouched between his legs.  “That’s mine, mister!”  The kid yelled at him just as he grabbed the guitar from Scott.  Rude little brat.  But Scott was tired and didn’t have the energy to teach the kid some manners, or at least look for the kid’s parents and get them to teach him some manners.

 

Scott sighed.  He hoped his wife was faring better.

 

**Meanwhile**

The Best Buy associate finally unlocked the glass case so Jean could get the iPod Touch for Rachel.  Luckily, the item was locked up and needed an employee to access it.  Jean was the third to get there so it was pretty orderly. 

 

Jean took the iPod and paid for it with the same associate.  She got suckered into getting the extended warranty, but Rachel had a tendency to be a little careless at times.  She figured it would probably come in handy. 

 

Jean was about to make her way to the food court where she and Scott agreed to meet up when she realized that Rachel would need a case for her iPod.  She turned back and went to grab a pink one hanging from a hook.  But before she reached for it, she saw a young girl running towards a laptop.  The teenager spilled her Starbucks all over Jean as she lunged for the item.  The kid grabbed the laptop and ran out of there, not even bothering to apologize to Jean.  Good God!  Vultures indeed. 

 

After needing a moment to get over her shock – and to wipe her face off – Jean went back and took the pink iPod case.  But just as she was about to take it off the hook, she got smacked on the side of the face by a handbag.  Stunned, she looked beside her to see a woman who couldn’t be younger than seventy grab the iPod case.  “Sorry dearie, but my granddaughter loves pink.  And this is the last one!”

 

Jean was about to open her mouth to argue, but decided that her daughter wasn’t picky with things like colors.  She saw a black one just beside it and decided she wasn’t in the mood to argue with a grandma.  Jean sighed and grabbed that one.  A part of her wondered if her husband wasn’t on to something when he suggested cold hard cash as Christmas gifts.

 

**An hour later**

**The Boathouse**

Scott watched with amusement as his wife telekinetically opened their bedroom window from outside and snuck the kids’ presents in through there.  “I must say, honey, you have the best powers of anyone I know,” Scott said.

 

“They come in handy,” Jean answered smiling.  She looked at Scott and must have noticed the bruise forming on the side of his face.  “Oh, darling, your cheek is really red.  You’re going to be sporting a nasty bruise there by tomorrow.  Let’s get you inside and put some ice on it.”

 

Scott and Jean walked in through their front door and took off their shoes.  “Hey mom, dad, where have you guys been?” Rachel asked from the couch, Nate by her side.

 

“Oh, you know, just doing some last-minute Christmas shopping,” Scott answered.

 

“What happened to your sweater, mom?” Nate asked, obviously noticing the coffee stains on one of his mother’s favorite items of clothing.

 

“Let’s just say, next year, your father and I will be doing our Christmas shopping in August,” Jean replied wryly. 

 

“That bad, huh, mom?” Rachel said.

 

“Worse,” Jean said, not having the energy to elaborate further.

 

“Dad, what happened to your face?” Nate asked, after he saw his mother putting some ice on his father’s right cheek.

 

“Well son, let’s just say I took one for the team,” Scott said drolly which drew a laugh from his wife. 

 

“Were you guys able to get the gifts on our Christmas list?” Rachel asked excitedly.

 

“All I’ll say is that whatever you two get on Christmas morning, know that your father and I would have had a better chance of coming out of Jurassic Park alive,” Jean said wryly.

 

**Christmas day**

“No way!!!  You actually got me the Halo Reach Xbox 360 bundle!  These were sold out everywhere!  Even Jack’s parents weren’t able to get him one!” Nate cheered excitedly. 

 

“I take it you’re happy?” Scott asked his son.

 

“Yeah!  I can’t wait to tell Ric and Jack and Dan and Uncle Hank and Uncle Kurt and especially Uncle Peter!” Nate said, listing everyone who’d want to play with him.

 

“We’re glad you’re happy.  Your dad took a punch in the face, not to mention a bite on his ankle to get that for you,” Jean said.

 

“I love it!  Sorry you got hurt getting it for me, dad.  Thanks so much!” Nate said, hugging both Scott and Jean.

 

Scott and Jean smiled at each other then turned to their oldest.  “Rach, your turn.  Go on, open your gift,” Scott said.

 

Rachel shrieked when she saw the newest iPod Touch.  “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”  Rachel said hugging both her parents.

 

“Your mother and I also tucked a $50 iTunes gift card in there, so you can get started with buying your songs,” Scott said.

 

“Mom, dad, Rachel and I got gifts for you too!” Nate said pulling two boxes out from under the Christmas tree.

 

“You guys didn’t have to get us anything,” Jean said.  “It’s not like you two work.”

 

“I saved a bit working at the fair over the summer.  And Nate saved some from his paper route,” Rachel answered.

 

“Here mom, this is from Rachel and me,” Nate said handing Jean a box gift-wrapped in red.

 

Jean opened it up.  “Oh wow!  Umm… what is it?” Jean asked sheepishly, never having seen the gadget in her hands before.

 

“It’s a Kindle, mom!” Nate answered excitedly.  “It’s an electronic reader.  Rachel and I pre-loaded some of your favorite books on there like A Christmas Carol, Moby-Dick, To Kill a Mockingbird and Little Women.”

 

“And we also added The Time Traveler’s Wife!   We remembered you wanted to read it, but haven’t gotten the chance yet,” Rachel answered.

 

“Thank you, guys, so much!” Jean said, so touched her children would get her such a thoughtful gift.  “This must have been so expensive!”

 

“You’re worth it, mom.  We love you,” Nate said.

 

“You guys are making me cry,” Jean laughed through her tears.  “What’d you get your dad?”

 

“Go ahead, dad.  Open yours,” Rachel said.

 

Jean wondered what the kids could have possibly gotten Scott.  It was a huge box.  The item had been sitting under their tree for a couple of weeks and she admitted that she had been curious, especially considering how heavy it was.

 

Scott ripped off the gift wrap.  “A record player?” Scott said.

 

“Yeah, we saw the vinyl collection you never touch in yours and mom’s closet.  Oh, and we also got a new one to add to your collection.  Look underneath,” Rachel said.

 

Scott lifted the box to reveal the album, ‘In The Wee Small Hours – Frank Sinatra’.  “You two are the best kids a dad could ask for!” Scott said hugging each of his kids.  “Thank you!  I love it!  And it’s perfect because your mom and I have a similar taste in music.  I’m sure she’ll be using it as much as me.”

 

Jean laughed.  “You got that right, hon.”

 

“Can I go to the mansion and tell Uncle Peter about my gift?” Nate asked, itching to show off his new toy.

 

“Yeah, I’m gonna go see Clarice.  I think she has music on CDs I can rip onto my new iPod,” Rachel added.

 

“Sure, but you two be home by 3pm alright?  Your mom and I need help with preparing tonight’s dinner.  Everyone’s coming over at 6pm tonight,” Scott said.

 

Jean and Scott watched their children take off, their gifts right along with them.  Scott turned to Jean and smiled.  “You were right.  It was worth it.  The joy on their faces.  It didn’t feel like it at the time, but it was worth going through that zoo at the mall.”

 

Jean chuckled.  “I’m glad we were able to give them these memories.  You know, that year I spent with Rachel – Rachel from the future I mean – so many years ago…  All she’d talk about was the memories she had with her family.  I didn’t know she was talking about us at the time.  But it meant so much to her.”

 

“Yeah, we won’t be around forever, but the memories will be,” Scott said, kissing his wife passionately.

 

“Hmm…  Before we get carried away…” Jean said, reluctantly pulling away from her husband’s embrace.  “I’ve got something for you.”  Jean got up and pulled out a relatively small box from under the tree.  She handed it to Scott and said, “Merry Christmas, my love.”

 

“Jean…  I told you not to get me anything.  I have everything I need,” Scott said gently scolding Jean yet accepting the box. 

 

“I know…  But when have I ever followed instructions?” Jean said giggling.  “C’mon, open it!”

 

“Hmm… it’s really light, it almost feels empty,” Scott said.  He proceeded to open it and looked a bit confused when he first saw what was in it.

 

“It’s a picture,” Scott said perplexed. 

 

“It’s a vacation package, darling.  The picture is of the Fairmont Hotel in Whistler, BC.  I got us the Fairmont Gold package for four nights.  The plane tickets are there too, I tucked them in the booklet,” Jean said.

 

“Wow, first class.  Hon, you really went all out.  Thank you so much!  This is perfect.  I love it!  Don't get me wrong, I love our kids, but I'll never say 'no' to some you-and-me time.  I can't wait to go!” Scott said, looking very impressed.

 

“I have one more thing for you, but I want to see what you got me first!” Jean said excitedly.  She figured she probably sounded like a school girl, but it was only with her husband that she could act a little girlish every now and again.

 

“What makes you think I got anything for you?  I mean, you and I both know I’m gift enough,” Scott said, grinning.

 

Jean burst out laughing.  “You’re hilarious, Scott!”

 

“Ouch…  Well, sweetheart, you definitely keep my ego in check, that’s for sure,” her husband said wryly.

 

“C’mon, darling.  I’m excited to see what you got me!” Jean said persistently.

 

Scott laughed.  “Alright, stay right here, I’ll be right back.”  Scott left the living room briefly.

 

“You didn’t just put it under the tree?” Jean asked when her husband came back with a large box.

 

“Well, for one, I didn’t want the kids accidentally trampling it or anything.  And second, I didn’t want you snooping around and ruining the surprise,” her husband answered.

 

“I would never!” Jean said acting all indignant.  Her husband just gave her a look.  “It was just that one year!” Jean said relenting.

 

“Yeah, yeah…  Anyway, here you go, Merry Christmas.  I hope you like it,” Scott said, handing her the beautifully wrapped gift.   Jean knew he didn’t wrap it himself because her husband was all fingers and thumbs when it came to gift-wrapping.

 

Jean opened the gift and gasped in shock.  “Dear God!  Scott, this isn’t…”

 

She looked at her husband who was grinning from ear to ear.  “Yup, it’s that coat I saw you admiring at Saks Fifth Avenue a couple of weeks ago.”

 

“For God’s sake it was $4800!  I would admire a Lamborghini the same way, it doesn’t mean I’d buy it!” Jean cried.  “Honey, we can’t afford this.”  Her husband just bought her the cream, classic blazer-style coat by Saint Laurent she had admired at Saks.  She remembered putting the coat back the moment she saw the price tag on it.

 

“I can afford it, Jean.  You look so beautiful in it,” Scott said.

 

“Scott, we share a bank account which I just looked at this morning.  Nothing’s been touched.  Do you have like a piggy bank you keep secret?” Jean asked her husband, still stunned at the gift.

 

Scott just chuckled.  “You know I would never keep anything like that secret from you.  If you must know, I sold my Batman #251 comic book.  I got it appraised for just under $5000.  I sold it to a private collector then got your coat.”

 

“Oh, Scott…  I know how much you treasure your comic book collection,” Jean said, her eyes welling with tears. 

 

“I treasure you more,” Scott said smiling.  “Come on, try it on.”

 

It fit perfectly.  Jean had such a difficult time bringing herself to take the coat off.  She loved it!  “And to think, I thought you were bored out of your mind while I was shopping that day,” Jean said teasingly.

 

“Oh, I  _was_  bored,” Scott said laughing.  “But I’m also observant by nature.  And that was the only item in that store that you looked at for a good ten minutes.”

 

“Thank you so much, Scott!  You know I would have been happy with anything, right?  But this means so much more to me knowing what you gave up,” Jean said her eyes welling with tears.

 

“I love you, Jean.  It was no sacrifice.  If I could, I would gather the stars from the sky and lay them at your feet,” Scott said.  Jean knew her husband meant every word.

 

“I love you, Scott.  From the moment I met you, you’ve cared for me, protected me, given me a home, and two beautiful children…  Never once in all the years we’ve been together have you hurt me, shamed me, been unfaithful or given me reason to doubt you.  You own my heart, Scott.  You always will,” Jean said, kissing her husband passionately.

 

Scott and Jean were so lost in each other for several minutes  Scott had started divesting Jean of her clothing when she suddenly pulled away.  “Oh, I almost forgot!  I still have one more present for you!  Well, it’s definitely not going to top your gift…  But here it is,” Jean said, grabbing the little box that held their vacation package and flights.

 

Jean could tell her husband needed a moment to gather himself and cool his blood.  He finally took the box from her.  After a second of digging through it, Scott pulled out a tiny little booklet, about the size of a hockey card.  On the cover it said, ‘Because I Love You! Coupon Booklet’.  Jean smiled knowing her husband was intrigued.

 

Scott flipped open the coupon booklet.  “Coupon 1. No chores for 24 hours.” Scott burst out laughing.  “Oh, man…  I’m gonna save this for the Stanley Cup final!”

 

“You definitely can.  They don’t expire,” Jean said.

 

“Coupon 2. You win one fight,” Scott read out loud.  “Wow, I’m going to have to use this one wisely.”

 

“You do that, darling,” Jean said smiling.

 

“Coupon 3.  A cup of hot cocoa and a cuddle,” Scott said, continuing to flip through the booklet.  “Hmm…  I may redeem that tonight.  What’s this next one… Coupon 4. Control of the TV remote for 24 hours.  Hmm…  Again, will save for the Stanley Cup final.”

 

Jean just laughed.  She and Scott were both having so much fun.

 

“Okay, Coupon 5,” Scott continued.  “Breakfast in bed.  Nice!  Do I get to pick what I want for breakfast?”

 

“Yes, you do!”

 

“Sweet!  I want two eggs, over easy, four hickory-smoked bacon strips, four pork sausage links, two pieces of ham, four buttermilk pancakes with maple syrup and hash brown on the side.  I’ll let you decide when to surprise me with it,” Scott said excitedly.

 

“Alright…  I’ll make sure to have an ambulance on stand-by when you have that inevitable heart attack,” Jean said drolly. 

 

Her husband just laughed.  He turned to the next page.  He sat up quite quickly, his interest obviously having gone up another notch.  “The naughty section,” Scott read out loud.

 

Jean just smiled.

 

Scott blushed, but quickly turned the page and read out loud, “One whip cream or chocolate sauce adventure.”

 

“Honey, you’re turning redder than your glasses,” Jean said teasingly. 

 

Scott cleared his throat.  “You umm…  would risk your beloved bed sheets?”

 

“What can I say…  You’re special to me,” Jean said, playing along.  “Go on, there’s more.”

 

Scott flipped to the next page.  “One role-playing session of your choice… Hmm…” 

 

Jean could see all the naughty images playing through her husband’s mind.  It was a good thing Rachel was out of the house.  She didn’t want her daughter accidentally catching a stray thought. 

 

Scott continued.  “One skirt, no panties day.  Oh my God, Jean!  That’s scandalous!  I love it!”

 

Jean just laughed.  Scott turned the next page and read out loud, “One skinny dipping adventure.  Wow, I’m definitely taking that one with us when we go on vacation!  Hmm…  let’s see the last one…  Wildcard: Anything, Anytime.”

 

Jean knew her husband was beyond aroused through their psychic rapport.  She herself was pretty hot and bothered just hearing him read the coupons out loud.  “You know you’re projecting your thoughts, right?”  Jean said somewhat amused. 

 

Her husband cleared his throat.  “Hon, how long do we have before the kids come back home?”

 

“About three hours or so,” Jean answered.

 

“Let’s go upstairs!” Scott said.

 

“Scott!” Jean said, giggling.

 

“You’re right, we don’t need to.  The kids aren’t home,” Scott said, who started unbuttoning his wife’s shirt. 

 

“We have guests coming for dinner!  We need to start cooking!” Jean said, pushing her husband away half-heartedly.

 

Scott looked disappointed for a moment.  But just when Jean thought her husband would relent.  He reached for the coupon book behind her and ripped out one of the pages.  Then he leaned over to her and whispered in her ear, “Anything, anytime.”

 

Jean couldn’t argue with that…  Not that she wanted to.

 

**To be continued...**

**Thanks so much for reading, guys!  I can’t believe it’s been exactly one year since I started my story The Girl From Tomorrow.**  **This was initially supposed to be my last chapter, but it just didn’t feel like a proper ending, so please hit next chapter for the final story.**

**With this little world I created, I was able to give Scott and Jean the life they deserved.  And I was able to give us fans the happy ending we were cruelly robbed of.  Thanks so much for all the kind words of encouragement and story ideas along the way.  Please feel free to drop me a line.  I’d love to know what you all think. Cheers!**


	15. The Tides of Destiny

**Author’s Note: I know I said the last installment would be my last one.  But this story has been bouncing around in my mind for some time now.  And I think it ties up my series much better.  This installment takes place just before and after the epilogue of my story Hearts See Through Lies.  _**Reading The Girl From Tomorrow is essential to understanding this installment**_.  **

**Summary:  Jean’s prophesied death is mere days away.  Scott’s on edge.  Rachel and Nathan are oblivious.  Will Scott and Jean’s knowledge of an alternate future be enough to turn the tides of destiny?**

__

_**It is not in the stars to hold our destiny, but in ourselves. – William Shakespeare** _

 

** The Tides of Destiny **

**November 17 th, 2016**

**The Boathouse**

 

Jean wrapped her robe tighter around herself to ward off the chill of the morning as she walked down the stairs.  She made a mental note to herself to look into their house’s heating system.  She instinctively went in search of her husband, wanting him to gather her in his arms and warm her back up again.

 

Through her psychic link with him, she knew he was outside on their patio.  She walked over to the window in their living room, and sure enough, she saw him sitting on a bench with a cup of coffee in his hands.  Scott had been acting distant the last few weeks.  In fact, he didn’t even join her in bed the night before until she had already fallen asleep.  And when she woke up that morning, he’d already left.

 

It was rare for the two of them not to spend the last few hours of the evening together.  They usually spent it in bed just chatting about their day, or watching television together, or being intimate.  But the night before wasn’t the first sign that something was bothering Scott.  She’d often catch him the last few weeks so deep in thought that he wouldn’t even notice when someone was talking to him.

 

Just the day before, she’d overheard some students at the school talking about how Scott would often lose his train of thought in the middle of a lecture.  For any other teacher, that wouldn’t be out of the ordinary.  But her husband wasn’t like that.  He was always on top of things, and was always focused on the task at hand.

 

Jean sighed.  Most wives in her shoes would suspect their husband of having an affair.  But she knew better.  But what she didn’t know was what exactly was troubling Scott.  They were doing well financially.  Their children were doing well.  Nate was excelling in his senior year and already had acceptance letters from several excellent colleges and universities.  Rachel was happy with her boyfriend, Franklin and was finishing the last year of her Psychology degree.  She was also thrilled to be a full-fledged member of the X-Men – often at the expense of Jean’s peace of mind.

 

All in all, she and Scott had never been happier…  At least until the last few weeks when he started changing.  Her husband had become even more quiet than usual.  But the unusual thing was that, although he’d been more distant emotionally, physically, he’d rarely left her side.  She had asked him a few times over the last several weeks what had been bothering him.  He’d shrug off her concern saying he just had “some stuff” on his mind.

 

Her husband had always been emotionally guarded, but it had been many years since he had been that way with her.  This led her to one conclusion – whatever was bothering Scott, had something to do with her.  Jean steeled her resolve and walked out onto their porch.  She’d given Scott enough space to sort whatever it was out on his own.  It was obvious that whatever it was, they needed to sort it out together.

 

“Hey,” Jean said, breaking the silence.

 

Scott looked up at her, a surprised look on his face.  It was obvious he didn’t sense her approach.  “Hey, hon,” he responded.

 

“A penny for your thoughts?” Jean asked, taking a seat next to Scott.

 

“Am I the only one who finds the irony in a telepath asking to pay for what they could easily obtain for free?” her husband asked with a mirthless chuckle.

 

“It would be free if you weren’t shielding your thoughts,” Jean answered.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to,” Scott mumbled.

 

“I know,” Jean said, smiling sadly.  She took the cup of coffee from her husband’s hand and took a sip.  “Please open up to me, Scott.”

 

Her husband sighed, ran a hand through his disheveled hair and said simply, “It’s November 17th.”

 

Jean blamed it on the proverbial cobwebs still cluttering her mind from the early hour, but she couldn’t quite piece together what her husband was trying to tell her.  “I’m sorry, honey, I don’t follow.”

 

“It’s only five days away,” her husband said, barely above a whisper.

 

It wasn’t like her husband to be so cryptic.  “Five days from what?” Jean asked.

 

“… From the day you’re supposed to die.”

 

Dear God, she hadn’t even realized…  How could she have forgotten?  Jean was speechless for a moment.  It dawned on her that she had taken for granted the fact that things were going so well.  She had long ago convinced herself that because she had “seen” what had happened to her future self, that she could easily prevent those events from occurring.  Obviously, her husband didn’t share her confidence in the situation.

 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Jean asked.

 

Scott shrugged.  “Twenty-six years ago, when I first found out about what happened to the future you, I vowed I’d never let it come to pass…  But now, as the date approaches, I’m so scared it’s a promise I may not be able to keep.”

 

“Darling, that’s a promise I would never hold you to,” Jean said, putting her arms around her husband’s waist.

 

Scott pulled angrily away and got up.  “I hold myself to it!”

 

Startled, Jean dropped the coffee cup in her hand which shattered on the floor.  “Don’t do this to yourself, Scott!”

 

“You’re my wife, Jean!  You’re the most important thing in the world to me.  I swore I’d protect you with my last breath.  It kills me that I may not be able to…”  Scott said, his voice cracking.  Jean knew what it cost him to voice his fears.

 

“Scott, our wedding vows spoke of, ‘for better or for worse, richer or poorer, sickness and health, love, cherish and obey’,” Jean said, smiling a bit at ‘obey’.  “There was no mention of ‘protect’.  You want to know why?  Because it’s impossible for either of us to protect the other from all calamities.”    

 

“Hank once said that there’s a theory in quantum physics that says time is immutable.  It’s like a river.  You can throw a pebble into it, create a ripple, but the current always corrects itself… No matter what you do, the river keeps flowing in the same direction…”  Scott said, pausing, looking like he couldn’t bring himself to finish what he was going to say.

 

“What are you trying to say?” Jean asked.

 

“What if your death’s inevitable?  What if you’re meant to die five days from now and there’s not a goddamn thing we can do about it?!” Scott yelled, tears now streaming down his face.

 

“I don’t believe that, Scott…  I _cannot_ believe that.  If that were true, then Rachel… Rachel from the future died for nothing.  And I cannot accept that!” Jean said vehemently. 

 

Her husband surprised her when he took her in his arms and hung on to her as if his life depended on it.  “I can’t lose you, Jean,” Scott whispered in her ear.  “Tell me it’ll be okay.”

 

“It’ll be okay, Scott.  I believe that with all my heart.  I can’t believe we survived everything we did, just for everything to end so tragically in five days.  Fate can’t possibly be that cruel,” Jean said, resting her head on her husband’s chest.

 

Scott took a deep, shuddering breath.  “So, what do we do now?”

 

“Well, for one, we are going to head back inside.  It’s freezing out here,” Jean said airily, trying to add some levity back.  This brought out a small smile from her husband as she hoped it would.  “Then, we’re going to live our lives normally, and you’re going to stop shutting yourself off from me, and we’re going to face everything together.”

 

Scott led Jean back into the house.  He started the fireplace going and wrapped her in his arms to warm her up.  After a few minutes of silence between them, Scott said, “I know you’re not going to like what I’m about to say, but please here me out…”

 

“What is it, sweetheart?” Jean asked.

 

“I want to tell Rachel… and Nathan too,” Scott said.  Jean knew exactly what he meant.

 

“No, Scott.  We’ve talked about this already-”

 

“C’mon, Jean!  Listen to reason!  We both know your future self’s death was a direct result of Rachel going on that mission that involved the so-called Friends of Humanity,” Scott argued.  “Your future self followed her into a trap because she feared for Rachel’s safety.”

 

“I am not going to burden our daughter with the knowledge of a future that may or may not come to pass!  I don’t want her tied to that future.  I don’t want her to question every action she takes.  I don’t want her to doubt the direction of her life always wondering if everything was predetermined.  I don’t want her doubting her free will.  I want her destiny… her fate to be free and clear,” Jean said with a finality in her voice that left no room for argument.

 

“And if you die?” Scott asked.

 

“Then I don’t want Rachel burdened with any guilt.  And by God, Scott, if you even remotely hint to Rachel that you blame her, I will crawl out of my grave and smack you!” Jean said, exasperation in her voice.

 

Her husband obviously didn’t expect her to say that.  He had a bit of a stunned look.  Wanting to take away the sting of what she just said, she added, “I saw in Rachel’s mind… Rachel from the future, how your future self treated her.  It hurt her more than she could have ever put into words.  And her guilt killed her a little more each day…”

 

Scott sighed, running a hand through his hair.  “I remember her telling me that…”

 

“Promise me, Scott…  If anything ever happened to me, whether it be five days from now, or five years from now or fifty years from now…  You’ll put our children first.”

 

“Jean, I…”

 

“Promise me,” Jean pleaded.

 

“… I promise.  You have my word,” her husband answered.

 

“Thank you,” Jean said, embracing Scott.  “I just want you to know, Scott, that if I die in five days, know that I have no regrets.  You’ve given me more happiness than anyone could possibly fathom.  And even if I lived a thousand years with you, it would never be enough for me.”

 

** _Forever would not be enough for me,_ ** Scott answered, holding Jean even tighter.

 

**November 22 nd, 2016**

**The Boathouse**

"You are not going on that mission and that's final. Even the professor has agreed that you should sit this one out," Jean said to her daughter.

 

"Mom, if I don't go, they won't have a telepath on the team and that's a huge liability. What if they come up against a mutant that has the ability to mess with people's heads? What chance would the team have?" Rachel argued back.

 

"From Hank's debrief, they most likely won't need you this time out," Jean said.

 

"Most likely, yeah… But not for sure," Rachel countered.

 

Was this what her husband meant when he said that time was immutable?  She knew her daughter’s mind was made up.  She would go on this mission whether Jean allowed her or not. 

 

“Please, Rachel.  I have a bad feeling about this,” Jean said.

 

“It’s just you being your usual worried self.  I’ll be fine, mom.  Anyway, I have to go, there’s no time to lose.” And with that, Rachel walked out of the house.

 

Jean took a shuddering breath, not sure what to do.  She had no doubt in her mind that this was the mission that would take her life should she choose to go.  But there was no way in hell she would allow her daughter to head into a trap.  Should she tell Rachel everything?  Was her husband right?  There had to be another way.

 

** _Scott!  Where are you?_ ** Jean frantically reached out to her husband through their link.

 

** _Jean?  I’ve just finished picking up the groceries you asked for.  What’s the matter?  I can feel your anxiety,_ ** her husband answered. 

 

** _It’s Rachel…_ ** Jean proceeded to tell her husband everything that had transpired since he left just a half an hour ago. 

 

Scott arrived less than five minutes after she told him.  She had no doubt he probably broke every traffic regulation to get back home.  Her husband had the brilliant idea of speaking to Ororo.  They rushed to the mansion and went straight to the War Room.

 

“…  As you can see from the video, the Mutant Liberation Front will kill their human hostages if their demands aren’t met.  We’re set to-”

 

“Ororo, we need a word.  It’s important,” Scott said, interrupting his friend, and leaving no room for argument.  All eyes in the room turned their way.

 

If it were anyone else making that demand, Ororo would have told them to wait.  But Scott had been Ororo’s leader first before he had retired.  And she held him in the highest regard.  “Of course, Scott.”

 

“In private please, ‘Ro,” Jean added.  She didn’t miss the mutinous glare from her daughter.  A part of her was tempted to just tell Rachel the truth, but she didn’t want it to come to that yet.

 

Jean, along with Scott and Ororo went into a private room just down the hall.  “My friends, what is the matter?”

 

“This was the mission that killed Jean,” Scott said, not beating around the bush.  “Jean’s death, according to Rachel who visited us from the future, happened on November 22nd, 2016.”

 

“That’s today…” Ororo said, realization dawning.  “But how can we be sure this is the same mission?  Surely events have transpired differently since Rachel altered the timeline back in 1989.  Not to mention that it’s the MLF we’re dealing with here, not the Friends of Humanity.”

 

“Rachel from the future had said that their intel had been all wrong.  And that the FOH ambushed them.  They weren’t expecting it,” Scott said.

 

“And if they weren’t expecting it, then that probably meant that they were expecting a different enemy,” Jean added.  “I’m sorry we can’t give you more to go on, ‘Ro.  But for fear of messing up the timeline we didn’t ask for more details.  Obviously, we regret that now.”

 

“You’re suggesting we’re not dealing with the MLF at all?” Ororo asked.

 

“We may not.  I mean, how better to stir up conflict between humans and mutants than to stage a hostage crisis with humans supposedly the victims?  This has FOH written all over it,” Scott said.

 

“You have a point, my friend.  We could very well be walking into a trap.  But because of Rachel having tampered with the timeline, we no longer know for sure how events are to unfold.  There’s still a chance we could be dealing with the MLF, and even if you’re right, and it’s not them, we can’t just ignore the threat.  Innocent humans most likely are still being held hostage,” Ororo said.

 

“Please don’t include Rachel on this mission, ‘Ro.  Now that you know of the possible events to transpire, the chances of things going wrong have gone down significantly.  But I don’t want to take any risks.  I don’t want to survive this day just for my daughter to take my place in fate’s hands,” Jean pleaded.

 

“I understand, Jean.  She will not be happy, and no doubt she will be even unhappier with you and Scott, but I am her leader and she will not gainsay me,” Ororo answered.

 

“I suggest we split the squad in two,” Scott said.

 

“What do you mean?” Ororo asked.

 

“We’re going to have a second unit, led by me, waiting in the wings in case anything goes wrong,” Scott said. 

 

“Scott…  You haven’t been on a mission since we rescued Rachel from Sinister five years ago.  I couldn’t bear it if you died in my stead,” Jean said, instinctively taking her husband’s hand in hers. 

 

Scott gently caressed her cheek.  “Honey, we can’t think that way.  We can’t think that destiny or fate or whatever is demanding a soul today.  I don’t think that’s how it works.  I don’t think that if you happen to live through today that fate will take someone in your place as payment.”

 

Jean nodded reluctantly.  “You’re right, I’m being paranoid,” Jean said, a little embarrassed.

 

“Besides, I want to put an end to this,” Scott said.  “If this is the FOH we’re dealing with, and my gut tells me that it is, I want to put an end to them now.  Our family has suffered enough because of them.” Scott no doubt still remembered his time as their captive so many years ago.

 

“Why don’t you join me in the War Room, Scott,” Ororo said. “We’ll debrief the team in the change of plans.  And we’ll coordinate between our two strike forces.”

 

“Good idea,” Scott said.

 

“And you, Jean, will no doubt have a very upset Rachel on your hands,” Ororo said.  “Are you sure you don’t just want to tell her everything?”

 

“I want her future to be free and clear, ‘Ro.  I’m sure,” Jean said, the conviction in her voice leaving no room for argument.

 

“Then, let’s go,” Ororo said, heading back to the War Room.

 

**November 23 rd, 2016**

**9:00am**

**The Boathouse**

Scott slowly stirred awake.  He realized he had just woken up from his first uninterrupted sleep in weeks.  He looked down at his wife, sleeping peacefully in his arms, and he sent out a silent prayer of thanks.  They had made it.

 

He recalled the events of the previous day.  Rachel had been livid when Ororo had ordered her to stay behind.  But as her leader predicted, she accepted the decision.  Scott’s heart broke for his wife.  He knew it pained her to have Rachel give her the cold shoulder.  He hoped that one day, Jean would agree to tell their daughter everything.  But he wouldn’t hold his breath for it.  His wife was very protective of their children.  The irony of Jean always accusing him of being the overprotective one made him chuckle.

 

It turned out his instincts had been right.  The Friends of Humanity were indeed posing as the Mutant Liberation Front.  But because Scott had anticipated that as a possible outcome, Storm’s team had gone in very well prepared.  Scott and his team had not needed to join in the fight.  Storm’s squad managed to take out the FOH in mere minutes.  No hostages were killed in the melee either. 

 

And so, Scott found himself breathing… truly breathing for the first time in twenty-six years.  His wife was safe, and in his arms.  His family was whole.  The shadow of death was gone.  He felt emotional all of a sudden, thinking of the daughter he lost in the cold waters of the Cayman Trough.  She hadn’t died in vain.  In a way, she hadn’t died at all.

 

“Hmm… you have loud thoughts,” Jean mumbled into his chest.

 

Scott laughed softly.  “I’m sorry, I woke you, sweetheart.”

 

“Mmm, s’okay,” his wife said, sleepily. 

 

Scott could tell that even though his wife closed her eyes again, that she wasn’t asleep.  He didn’t need their link to know there was something bothering her.  “You alright, hon?” Scott asked.

 

“Rachel’s giving me the silent treatment,” Jean said sadly.

 

“She’s not happy with me either.  I’ll speak with her,” Scott said, frowning.  “That is no way to treat her own mother.”

 

“I can handle, Rachel.  After all, who do you think she gets her stubbornness from?”  Jean sighed.  “She’ll get over it.  I know our daughter well enough to know that.  And when she gets over her anger, she’ll realize that we stopped her from going on yesterday’s mission out of love and concern for her.  And she also knows deep down, if her Aunt Ororo agreed with us, that we had a case.”

 

“You’re right.  It’s that red-headed temper she inherited from you,” Scott said.

 

Jean laughed softly, knowing she couldn’t deny it.  “Anyway, Scott, I’m actually more concerned about you.  You’ve been so stressed the last few weeks…”

 

“No need to worry about me, hon.  I’ve never felt better.  For the first time in twenty-six years, I don’t feel like I’m stuck in fate’s unchallengeable grip.  Yesterday’s events have proven that our destinies are in our own hands.  And the only worry I have left is whether or not I’m going to lose my only daughter to Franklin Richards,” Scott said semi-jokingly. 

 

Jean giggled.  “Speaking of, I have no doubt she’s with our future son-in-law right now.  In her fit of anger, she told Nate to tell us she was spending the night at Franklin’s.”

 

“Pray do not remind me,” Scott said sardonically.  There were things a father never wanted to contemplate.  “I wish she was still a kid that we could ground.  I don’t even want to think about what they’re doing at this moment.” 

 

“Perhaps we should take a page out of their book by doing the same thing right now?” Jean practically purred.  “After all, I did sort of get a new lease on life.  I think we shouldn’t waste it.”

 

Desire surged through Scott as his wife’s talented hands began wandering lower and lower still.  Fire ignited in his blood, and rolling Jean onto her back, he took her mouth in a hungry kiss.  She sighed with pleasure and said, “I think it’s time you take your mind off our daughter’s extracurricular activities and focus on your husbandly responsibilities, my love.”

 

Never a man to shirk his duties, he obliged, with pleasure.

 

**Epilogue**

**June 22 nd, 2020**

**Mt. Sinai Hospital**

 

Rachel laughed so hard at the look of disgust on her brother, Nate's face.

“He spat up all over my shoulder,” her brother said, as he handed his newborn nephew back to Rachel.

 

“You were just like him when you were a baby, darling,” her mother said, laughing at the look of disgust on Nate’s face.

 

Her father laughed.  “Trust me, son, there wasn’t a day I didn’t have to change my shirt at least five times when you were a baby.  In that sense, little Jon just takes after his uncle.”

 

“Babies just aren’t for me, guys,” Nate said.

 

“You’re a natural with him, Nate,” Rachel said, caressing her son’s face.  “Well… until he urped all over you, that is.”

 

“It’s just little Jon’s way of saying hello to his favorite uncle,” Franklin said, fatherly pride in his voice.  Jonathan Reed Richards was only a day old, and already, he was the new apple of everyone’s eye. 

 

“I’m his only uncle,” Nate mumbled.

 

Franklin walked over to Rachel’s hospital bed and took their son from her arms.  “Here, babe, let me take him.  You need your rest.  I’ll bring him back to the nursery.”

 

“Thanks, but bring him back in an hour,” Rachel said, kissing her husband.  She hated being away from her son, but she was feeling a little tired.  Franklin took the baby and told her he’d be back in a few minutes.  He also asked her mom and dad to wait for his parents as they were on their way to visit as well.

 

“Anyway, I’m going down to the cafeteria to grab something to eat,” Nate said.

 

“I’ll come down with you, I’m getting pretty hungry myself,” her father said.  He turned back just before he walked out the door.  “Want me and Nate to bring you two anything back?”

 

“No, I’m fine,” Rachel and her mom said simultaneously.  Knowing her father and brother, they’d bring them something back anyway. 

 

“I can’t believe I’m a grandmother,” her mom said, laughing. 

 

“Well, you’re like no grandma I’ve ever seen.  There’s a reason my nurse mistook you for my sister yesterday,” Rachel said. 

 

“Sweetie, she was the same nurse who was also flirting with your father.  Trust me, there’s a reason I keep in shape,” her mom said ruefully.  “I have competition at every corner.”

 

“It could never be a competition, mom.  Dad only has eyes for you.  He always has,” Rachel said sincerely.

 

Her mom smiled.  “You seem to be taking to motherhood like a duck to water,” she said, changing the subject.

 

“It’s not hard I suppose.  I had the best example,” Rachel said, taking her mom’s hand in hers.

 

“My little girl, all grown up.” Her mom laid a hand on her cheek.

 

“And it’s only now, mom, that I truly understand, for the first time, why you did everything that you did,” Rachel said.  “I look at my son, and already I know that I would do anything to keep him safe.  If it meant lying to him, then so be it.  I’m so sorry I gave you and dad a hard time about keeping the truth from me.”

 

Her mom smiled through her tears.  Rachel continued.  “I just want you to know how blessed I feel.  And it all started with you and dad.  You guys always did your best by me.  You guys taught me to be strong.  I couldn’t have wished for better parents.”

 

“And no parents were blessed with a better daughter,” her mom answered. 

 

“I turned out well because you were such a great role model for me,” Rachel said.  “I love you, mom.  I’m sorry I don’t say it often enough.”

 

“I take it you’re happy?”

 

“Sometimes, I have to pinch myself to make sure I’m not dreaming.  Franklin has kept his promise to dad.  He’s made me very happy,” Rachel answered.

 

“You’ve no idea how glad I am to know that you found someone who means as much to you as your father means to me,” her mom said.

 

“So that’s why my mouth is burning, they put jalapeños in my sandwich,” came her father’s voice.

 

He entered the room, Nate following behind.  Both had bags of food in one hand, half-bitten sandwiches in the other.  “Here, Rach, I got your favorite, a steak sandwich with onion rings,” he said, then turned to her mom, “and hon, I got you a chicken pesto sandwich.”

 

Rachel gave her father a smile.  “Mom was just telling me what you mean to her.”

 

“Is that right?  And what did your mother say?” her dad asked.

 

“Well, she hadn’t actually said it _yet_ ,” Rachel said impishly. 

 

“I’ll say it now,” her mother declared.  “Your father means _everything_ to me.”

 

Her dad smiled, put down the food and gathered her mom in his arms.  He bent down to kiss her cheek and murmur something in her ear.  Nate sauntered up to Rachel.

 

“Well, now you’ve done it.  They’re at it again,” he muttered.

 

Rachel laughed.  “I kinda like it.  It’s comforting to know some things never change.”

 

Nate blushed.  “Good God, you too, huh?  Is this excess of sentimentality catching?”

 

“I love you too, Nate,” Rachel said, kissing her brother on the cheek.  And they all laughed at the look of mock indignation on his face.  Yes, life was good.  Rachel had a feeling it would only get better.

 

**The End**

**For real this time.  It’s the end.  Of the whole series LOL.  Thanks for reading!**


End file.
